Past Redemption
by senshinurse
Summary: Sailor Moon and Sailor V have been a best friend/crime fighting duo for two years. What happens when they are asked to track down the other senshi? And what's the deal with Tuxedo Kamen? And why are these creeps always attacking, anyway? As Usagi's dreams start getting weirder and weirder, things start to unfold that leave the senshi eternally changed.
1. 0 - A Note of Caution

This is a twist on the first season arc. I always felt like Sailor Venus got the least screen time in the anime, which was pretty lame, considering her status as leader of the senshi. In this version, her and Usagi are still the first to awaken at fourteen, and they fight side by side for two years before any of the other Sailor Soldiers come on the scene. To set a few things straight – I use the Japanese names. I am a fan of the manga, and while the DIC dub of the anime will always hold a special place in my heart as my first exposure to Sailor Moon, I think the new VIZ dub is brilliant. And I've already watched through all 23 episodes on hulu… hopefully they release the next set soon! Any changes I make to the original story line/original characters created by Naoko Takeuchi are decisions and not mistakes. So don't be like "ahhh, Sailor Venus' should have a tiara!" or "Nephrite's coat is lined with yellow, not green!" Because I will ignore you. Also I think Tuxedo Kamen's top hat looks ridiculous, so in my version he doesn't wear it. You're welcome.

Just a few notes…

-Like in the Manga, Sailor Moon &amp; Venus wear masks. And because, why not, so do the other three.

-Also like the manga, Usagi's hair is silver-blonde, not bright yellow.

-Some things will follow closely to the manga storyline, some will be like the anime, some will be completely different.

-Thanks to Sailor Moon, I was very confused about the planets as a nine year old… particularly Mars and Mercury. Mars had fire and Mercury had ice, so Mars must be the closest one to the sun and super hot, with Mercury farther from the sun and very cold, right? Wrong. So wrong. And I have my third grade planets test to prove it. Anyway, oh well. I'm over it.

-I never realized the signs of each of the girls were alchemy signs! Way cool. So the shitennou also get alchemy signs. What, you say? Don't worry, you'll understand later.

-My autocorrect has a knack for correcting Usagi to Usage… I think I caught all of them, but if one slipped in there… well, I tried. This thing has a mind of it's own.

-My Tuxedo Kamen does not throw roses or spin a cane. That is purely from the anime, and I think it's lame. I find him relatively useless in the anime and much more cold to Usagi… he is way more awesome in the manga! Besides, manga Mamoru would have never pulled that Twilight-esque 2nd season break-up on manga Usagi.

-Sailor Venus in the anime is basically a supporting character… it's a crime. In the manga she is such a badass, stabbing Beryl, and wielding the sword, kicking people left right and center…

-I hated Zoicite for years, because of how irritating "she" was in the DIC dub. Once I read the manga and saw the Viz dub… Zoicite could be alright, I guess. That laugh in the DIC dub though… shudder.

-My Sailor Senshi's uniforms are slightly different then what one might expect. I love to draw though! I will find a way somehow to upload images if anyone's curious to see how I picture them.

Thanks :)


	2. 1 - Late Again

Just in case anyone wasn't sure, I don't own either the Sailor Moon Manga or Anime. If I did I wouldn't be busting my ass to work 20 hours overtime at the hospital every week, trust me.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi screamed, clasping her hands over her mouth as she leapt out of bed and raced around the bedroom.

"Luna!" She shrieked, rubbing her elbow as she smacked it into the corner of the dresser. "I can't believe you didn't wake me up!"

"I _did_," the violet cat yawned, stretching languidly on Usagi's pink comforter. "Several times."

"Well try harder next time!"

She pulled her long-sleeved uniform top over her head, hastily tying the bow at her chest. She hopped into her deep navy pleated skirt, tying the dark blue bow in the back while she searched around the cluttered room for her black shoes. Her navy cuffs and sailor collar were lined with red.

"You know, considering _Sailor Moon_ can blast a youma to dust, you'd think _Usagi Tsukino _would be able to do something as simple as wake up in the morn – are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Luna huffed as Usagi secured a bright pink heart shaped compact to the front of her bow, running her finger across the sideways crescent moon on the front.

"Not even a little!" She shot back, running out of the room before Luna could scold her anymore.

"Usagi, you're going to be late again! Honestly, it can't be healthy for a girl your age to sleep so much! If you'd put as much time into your study schedule as you did into your sleep schedule –"

"Fascinating, mom, but I'm going to be late if I stand here and talk any longer!" She grabbed the piece of toast from her mom's hand and tossed her lunch unceremoniously into her bag.

"See you later!"

"Usagi if you don't bring home at _least_ a 75% on your math test –"

Math test?!

_Oops_, she sighed, closing the door behind her and gearing up for her morning sprint to school. Honestly, between her mother and Luna nobody would cut her a break. You'd think Luna at least, knowing Usagi spent most her nights moonlighting as a masked superhero, would cut her some slack.

Moonlighting? Sometimes she cracked herself up.

The morning air was crisp, summer already a distant memory as the colder tones of fall started to settle in. The Japanese maple trees that lined her street were beginning to change color, brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows setting fire to otherwise dull suburban scenery.

"Hi Usagi!" The breathless voice of her best friend and fellow masked superhero caught her attention as Minako sprinted up beside her.

Her uniform was identical to Usagi's except for the crescent compact at her chest and the large red bow in her hair. She had worn a red bow for as long as Usagi could remember, the cherry color vibrant against her lemon yellow hair.

"Does Artemis give you as much crap in the morning as Luna gives me?" She grumbled in response, taking a hasty bite of the toast in her hand.

"Are you kidding?" Mina pointed to her upper arm, where one clean scratch stuck out against her pale skin. "He can be such a jerk sometimes!"

"You know, considering we're the ones that feed them on a regular basis –"

"Hey, Usagi watch ou –"

Ooph! Usagi collided into something hard, her breakfast flying out of her hand as she fell backwards, landing hard on the ground.

"Ow! What the hell, odango?"

"I'm so sor – oh, it's just you," she pouted, trying to brush the dirt and leaves from her skirt. "Thanks to _you_ I just lost my breakfast!"

He snorted, checking his carefully rolled sleeves as he stood, not even bothering to help her up. Mamoru Chiba ran a hand through his dark hair, casting a look of annoyance at her as she stood, hands on her hips. Why their paths always seemed to intersect, he didn't know, but every time they did it was in an

"I'm sure you'll survive without it for one day. In fact, it might even do you some good!"

She glared at him, poking her finger in the middle of his muscular chest.

Muscular? What was she talking about? Mamoru wasn't… oh whatever.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean? God, you are such a baka –"

She was cut off by the sound of bells and Minako gasping and grabbing her hand.

"Usagi! We're going to be so late, come on!"

She paused to stick her tongue out at Mamoru before letting Minako drag her towards the school building.

"Bye, odango atama! Study hard!"

"He is such a jerk!" She fumed, the pair barely making it into math before the final bell rang and narrowly avoiding another tardy slip. "I swear, sometimes I wish I could turn _him_ into moon dust!"

Minako giggled, pulling her stuff out of her bag and placing it on the tabletop her and Usagi shared. She flipped her book to the page number Haruna had scribbled across the blackboard, reaching over to do the same to Usagi's book.

"You say that, but then you wouldn't have anyone to flirt with every morning!" She shot back, giggling again as Usagi pushed her shoulder.

"Flirt!? As if. You're clearly sleep deprived and spouting nonsense again."

"And _you're_ clearly sleep deprived if you think I don't notice the way your heart speeds up every time you run – literally – into him! I _am_ the solider of Venus, the planet of loo-oove after all!"

"It speeds up because I'm running obviously! Cardio does that!"

"Mmmhm, so does loo-ooveeee…"

"I only have eyes for Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi sniffed, glancing to her book and pretending to be seriously fascinated in… whatever the page was explaining. Something about geometry. Or algebra. Or something.

"Yeah, but even _you_ have to admit Mamoru's good looking," Mina smirked, adjusting the large red bow perched at the crown of her head. "With that jet-black hair, and those deep blue eyes. And he obviously works out you know, I mean you don't have a figure like that from just sitting around all day. And he's smart, too! You know he goes to Azubu Prep –"

"Miss Tsukino, Miss Aino, is there something so fascinating about the quadratic equation that you two would like to share with the class? Because I can't imagine what else would be taking up so much of your attention during a math lesson."

"Err, no, Ms. Haruna," Minako replied, cheeks flushing pink. "Usagi was just asking for help… I was just trying to explain it to her but, you know how it goes!"

Usagi glared at her friend, kicking her swiftly under the table. Minako yelped, glaring back.

"God help us all if Miss Aino is explaining math problems," she replied sarcastically, Minako placing her hand on her chest and feigning a look of shock. "Pay attention – I don't want to hear another word out of the two of you for the rest of the day!"

The school day passed painfully slow, Usagi giving up on her decision to never speak to Minako again after an hour out of sheer boredom. She had felt okay about the math test, however 3 questions she had completely guessed on. Getting above a 75% would be a miracle.

When the last bell of the day rang, Usagi and Minako ran out of there as quickly as possible, snatching their tests from the back table on the way out.

Usagi's heart sank, her shoulders slumping as she read the bright red score written across the top.

"Ugh, I swear to god I'll never survive high school," Usagi sighed, clutching her test in her hand. 70%... her mom was going to kill her. At this rate she shouldn't even bother coming home ever again. She'd have to live on the street, begging for food, struggling to find a warm place to sleep each night…

Obviously this test needed to disappear.

"Mina, trade tests with me!" She begged, reaching for hers. Minako snatched the paper away, Usagi trying to reach across her for it. "C'mon! My mom will kick me out and I'll have to live on the streets!"

"Well maybe next time you should stud – hey!"

"68%!? You did worse then I did!" Usagi gasped, sounding more hopeful than before.

"Rub it in, why don't you. Maybe if I hadn't been stuck trying to save your butt last night when you got pinned by that dumb youma –"

"Well maybe if you'd been paying attention in the first place instead of staring at Motoki when the stupid youma attacked I wouldn't have been pinned in the first place."

"Well maybe – whatever. You think he knew I was looking at him?" Mina blushed, suddenly fascinated with the clasp of her shoulder bag.

"I don't know… is he blind?" She teased, laughing as her best friend pushed her shoulder lightly.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to the test in her hand, promptly crumpling it into a ball and tossing it over her shoulder. No need in hanging onto that thing. She'd just say she lost it…

"Hey!" An all too familiar voice yelled, causing her to stop in place and smack her hand to her forehead. Honestly, did he always have to show up at the very worst of times?!

"Er… just give me that back!" she yelled, jumping up on tiptoe to try to grab the test out of his hand as he uncrumpled it.

"70%?!"

"Hey! Mina got a 68!" She shot back.

"Hey!"

"Man, aren't you two just the overachievers of the high school," he replied sarcastically, pocketing her test.

"And just what do you think you're doing with that!?" Usagi glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it'll serve as good motivation to remind me how _not_ to score on tests, odango. Feel free to throw yours in there too, Minako!"

The two blondes converged on him, hands on their hips and eyes shining with anger.

"You. Are. Such. A. JERK!" Usagi yelled, stomping on his foot.

They both stuck out their tongues at him as he rolled his eyes at their childish display. He was a nice guy, but something about Usagi always brought out the worst in him. Mina tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned, linking her arm through Usagi's as they stormed off.

"And just think, _you_ called him attractive!" He heard Usagi retort, smirking to himself.

"Even _you_ have to admit he is, even if he is a jerk!"

"Hmph. Never in a hundred million thousand hundred –"

"You already said hundred," he drawled, the two girls stopping in their tracks, unaware that he had still been behind them.

"Can't you just go bother someone else!?" Usagi cried exasperatedly.

Mamoru paused, as if seriously contemplating what she was saying. "Nah, odango, it's too fun bothering you."

"Oooh! Honestly, Mamoru, sometimes I wish –"

She was cut off by the sound of beeping from both hers and Mina's wrist watches, their faces paling. Three short beeps was Luna's sign that she'd picked up on weird energy, which usually meant an attack. As much as she wanted to tell Mamoru exactly what she thought about him, they had more important business to attend to.

Energy sucking, people killing, creepy looking youma business.

"Er, well as fun as this is, we have to go. Right now. Bye!" She said quickly, grabbing Minako's hand as the two of them dashed away from him. They had to find a deserted place to transform and determine the location of the attack.

_Strange_, Mamoru thought, shrugging his shoulders before continuing towards his apartment building. He'd never admit it in a million years but running into her was often the highlight of his typically monotonous days.

It definitely beat – he stumbled, clutching the wall beside him as a splitting migraine took over his head.


	3. 2 - Cherry Blossoms and Fibulas

I had wanted to post this yesterday… but I worked a 14 hour shift and by the time I got home I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

Just in case anyone wasn't sure, I don't own either the Sailor Moon Manga or Anime. Just borrowing her characters ;)

* * *

"Moon prism power –"

"Venus love power –"

"MAKEUP!" They yelled simultaneously, tossing their compacts into the air. The deserted alleyway was filled with bright pink and orange light as the girls crossed their hands over their chests and tilted their heads back. Magenta ribbons wrapped around Usagi, while orange wound their way around Minako, erasing their school uniforms and giving way to their Senshi uniforms.

Magenta boots covered Usagi's legs, ending in an inverted v at her knees, crescent moons on the tips. Her pleated skit hit barely mid-thigh, pale pink fading into bright pink, yellow, and then navy blue at the hem. A v-shaped belt with a bright pink heart and crescent moon hung low on her hips, ending in an oversized pale pink bow extending from her lower back, the gauzy tendrils fluttering behind her. Her compact settled onto the large navy blue bow at her chest, a dark blue sailor collar with pink stripes fanning across her upper back. Pale pink protectors extended from her shoulders and three pink rings wrapped around the top of her gloves. Three feather ornaments were placed on each side of her part, magenta circles covering her odango's. A sideways crescent moon was visible through the heart shaped part in her bangs, and a magenta chocker with a crescent moon wrapped around her neck.

Minako's skirt fanned over her thighs in three layers, dark orange that faded to lighter orange to yellow, an oversized navy blue bow extending over her lower back. Her three layered shoulder protectors were translucent orange, and three bright orange rings lined the top of her gloves. Her crescent compact settled in the middle of the navy blue bow at her chest, an orange sailor collar with white stripes covering her upper back. Her characteristic red bow remained in her bright yellow hair, bangs parting as glittering sideways crescent moon etched itself onto her forehead. A chain of thin red and gold hearts hung low on her hips.

Both girls wore wing-tipped masks, Venus' bright red and Usagi's light pink. The masks served to hide their identities as well as provide information about what was attacking and where.

Minako squeezed the tip of the mask between her thumb and index finger, focusing. Lush green and cherry blossom trees filled the right window of her mask, the normally tranquil setting of Juuban Park interrupted by a disturbance.

"It's looks like… a skeleton?" Usagi paled, looking to Minako with wide eyes. "Ew, creepy."

"Seriously. There's people everywhere… it looks like little kids, too!" Minako's eyebrows scrunched in determination as she held out her hands. "Let's go!"

Usagi took Minako's hands in hers, eyelids fluttering shut as she focused on the location that had been visible in her mask just moments before.

"Moon prism power –"

"Venus love power –"

"Transport," they murmured in unison, fingers laced tightly together as a strong rush of air spiraled around them. Usagi drew in a sharp breath as the wind rushed in her ears, trying to ignore the overwhelming sense of being pulled through a vacuum. Her whole body glowed bright pink, meshing with the bright orange light of Minako as they disappeared from the alleyway.

It was over as quickly as it had begun, both girls stumbling slightly as they materialized near the Rose Garden fountain in the park. While their transporting abilities were definitely improved from when they first started – ending up in a very shocked families living room once, for example – they still were a little clumsy with their landings.

Usagi paused to take in the scene before her. Amidst the fallen cherry blossoms, pale children with blank eyes lay in scattered groups, faces frozen in various stages of fear. She knelt beside a small blonde, no older than six or seven, with her hair twisted up into two odango's, a Sailor Moon lunch box clutched tightly in her hands. This was the part she hated, the innocent people that got dragged into these attacks. It was the thing that compelled her to fight, however much she initially had disliked the idea.

A blood-curdling scream snapped her from her thoughts – she was wasting time by lingering. If they did their job right, everyone would be okay. She leapt to her feet, tearing after Minako in the direction of the scream.

A woman collapsed to the ground, a soft pink ball of energy pulled from her chest by a grey skeleton, disappearing into its palm.

"Stop right there!" Minako demanded, hands on her hips in a defensive stance.

"For Love and Justice, I am the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"I am the Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!"

The two girls stood back to back, their poses mirrors of each other. The skeletal youma turned slowly, red orbs glowing in its orbital sockets.

"Oh really? I'm so scared, really. Chilled to the _bone_," it replied in a voice that sent shivers down Usagi's spine, eyes burning.

It reached forward, pulling one of the glowing orbs from its eye socket and hurled it towards them with perfect aim, the girls just barely diving out of its trajectory.

"Ahhhh!" Usagi shrieked, hitting the ground hard. She grimaced as she glanced down at her freshly skinned knees. A charred circle sizzled where they had been standing just moments before.

"What a jerk!" Minako glared, jumping back up to her feet. "Hey, bonehead! How about a taste of this!" She unclasped her compact, pressing it to her forehead. The yellow crescent on her forehead glowed, powering the crescent-shaped compact in her gloved hand.

"Crescent beam shower!" she called out, dozens of crescent moons pouring out of the compact and slicing across the skeleton. It fell into a heap of bones, Sailor Venus cheering before holding her hand out to Sailor Moon to help her up.

"And _that_, my friend, is how it's done!" She smirked triumphantly. Usagi huffed, brushing off the front of her skirt. So she ended up with scraped knees while Minako got all the glory?

"Whatever, I was two seconds away from moon dusting it!"

"It's okay, you don't have to lie on my behalf."

"Oh puh-_lease_!"

As the two bickered, the bones started to glow, rebuilding the youma they both thought to be gone.

"Is not, is not, is not!" Usagi yelled, stomping her pink boot.

"Is too, is too, is too!" Mina shouted back, stamping an orange heel into the ground and sticking out her tongue.

"Is not, is no – look out!" Usagi yelled, wrapping an arm around Minako's waist to pull both of them out of the way of the skeleton's attack. It had boomeranged a fibula or tibia or… she really needed to pay better attention in Science. Some sort of arm bone… maybe an ulna?

_Focus Usagi!_

The boomerang ulna/fibula/tibia grazed the side of Mina's arm, leaving a gash that put Artemis' scratch to shame.

"Hey, you creep! You hurt my friend and for that, you will pay! Eep!" She dodged another flying bone, not even bothering to try to figure out what it was. The youma raised its other hand, calling both bones back and reassembling itself.

"Sailor Moon kick!" She hollered, jumping up and aiming her pink boot straight at the things face.

It reached out and grabbed her ankle, tossing her easily off to the side. She landed hard and rolled, gasping as a sharp pain spread across her upper arm, a bone bouncing beside her moments later.

"Crescent beam!" bright laser beams shot from Mina's index finger, the monster deflecting the attack easily and sending it straight towards Usagi.

"Sailor Moon!" Minako yelled in warning, pressing her hand to her mouth in horror.

Usagi closed her eyes, readying herself for the inevitable pain. There was a flash of red, and suddenly muscular arms had wrapped under her knees and around her shoulders.

She sighed, snuggling against his warm chest as he jumped out of harms way in the nick of time. He set her down gently, placing his gloved hands on her arms to steady her.

Easily a foot taller than her, Tuxedo Kamen was the most handsome guy she had ever met. He was striking in his fitted black tuxedo, a gold star medallion hanging between the collar of his crisp white shirt. A simple white mask covered his midnight blue eyes, hiding his identity the same way hers and Sailor V's did.

"Tuxedo Kamen," she sighed, steadying herself with her hands against his chest.

"Ahem! A little help down here!" Minako's voice interrupted, frustration clearly present in her tone.

"Right!" With Tuxedo Kamen's hand on her shoulder she was able to ignore her injuries, unclipping her compact and holding it to her forehead. It glowed white, shifting form into a shining crescent moon.

"Lunar boomerang!" she held it close to her before extending her arm, sending it flying at the youma like a frisbee.

The disk picked up speed, hurtling towards the skeleton before slicing across it's middle, the skeleton shrieking before exploding into dozens of soft pink orbs.

"Ooh!" She gasped before collapsing, Tuxedo Kamen catching her in his arms again.

"Sailor Moon!" He yelled out, Venus running over to join them.

"She got pretty beat up before you got here," Minako began in an accusatory tone.

"I got here as soon as I could," he answered flatly, eyes on the silver-blonde head resting against his upper arm.

"Yeah, just in time to swoop in and save the day," she muttered, wiping the blood from her own arm.

He sighed, kneeling down and laying her gently on the ground, her head in his lap. There was a large gash across her deltoid, the crimson blood running down her arm and staining her white glove. Closing his eyes, Tuxedo Kamen removed his glove and placed his hand over her injury, focusing all of his energy on the gash there. Gold outlined his fingers, tiny threads knitting the wound closed. They glowed briefly before disappearing, the wound edges invisibly approximated. Satisfied with his work, he waved his hand briefly across her closed eyes, her long lashes fluttering before opening slightly.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. She took a deep breath, savoring the moment of closeness. He smelled like roses, sun, and peppermint, body warm against hers.

"You got a pretty nasty gash to your arm." His tone was matter of fact, hands gently pulling her to her feet. She stared at him with dreamy eyes, hanging onto his every word.

He looked at her sternly then, midnight blue eyes cold. "You need to be more careful. You can't just assume I'm going to show up at the right moment every time to save you!"

"Right," Usagi looked down, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "I… I'll try harder."

His gaze softened momentarily as he placed his hands on her upper arms, gripping her tenderly. Their eyes met through the haze of their masks, midnight blue on cerulean for a moment before he straightened up, the distant look back on his face.

"Well, until next time," he sighed, jumping to the nearest rooftop in a fluid motion.

"He's so –" the two girls started in unison.

"Rude!"

"Romantic," Usagi sighed, clutching her hands together. The pink orbs had one by one returned to their rightful owners, color slowly returning to the victim's faces.

Minako started to pull her away but she paused, kneeling again before the small girl with odango buns like hers.

"Hey," she whispered, the girls sleepy eyes widening with recognition. "I like your hair."

The smile that lit up her face was enough to reiterate her purpose, the reason she was a soldier of justice and had to fight tirelessly. She blew a kiss, following Minako to a deserted area of the park.

Once out of sight they waved their hands across their compacts, powering down back to their school uniforms. Usagi groaned as she took in her scraped knees and bruised arms, pulling aside her sleeve to check out why her arm hurt so much.

"Geez, I swear those creeps get stronger with each stupid energy sucking youma they send," Minako groaned, appraising the sizable gash on her arm and the scrapes on her own knees.

"I know. What do you think they want anyway? These aren't the dumb monsters we first faced… these are much stronger," Usagi sighed, her stomach grumbling.

"I have no idea. The only thing I know is that I'm starving."

She nodded in agreement, clutching her own stomach as it grumbled.

"Let's get some food. The longer I can avoid going home, the longer I live to see another day," she sighed dramatically. Even the adrenaline rush of a victory couldn't erase her dismal exam score from her memory.

They collapsed into counter stools at the Crown Arcade, Minako gazing starry eyed at Motoki as he helped another customer.

"I mean, he's just so…"

"Yum!"

"Right? That's what I was going to say."

"Not him," Usagi sighed, shaking her head. "The plate of fries he's bringing over."

"How are my two favorite girls?" he greeted them with a warm smile, setting down the huge plate of French fries and strawberry milkshakes in front of the love-struck blondes.

They answered by grabbing at the fries, stuffing several in their mouths. He laughed while glancing at the two of them, eyes knitting in worry as he noticed the huge gash on Minako's arm and Usagi's scraped elbows.

"What happened to you two? Fighting evil or something?" he teased lightly, stealing a French fry from the plate before Usagi could swat his hand away.

"You have _no_ idea…"


	4. 3 - Destinies and Sundaes

I don't own the Sailor Moon manga or anime. I know, you're shocked. I fixed a mistake I made in chapter 2 – Minako is supposed to have a crescent moon on her forehead like Usagi, not the sign of Venus.

* * *

Finally the weekend; Usagi could sleep as late as she wanted, do whatever she wanted, and the best part was that she had no homework since exams had been on Friday.

When she could no longer ignore the grumbling of her stomach, she stretched her arms over her head, glancing sleepily towards the clock. It was after twelve… no wonder she was so hungry!

"Moooom," she called out in a sing-song voice, running down the stairs. "I hope there's food! I am starving!"

"Oh, Usagi there you are!" Her mother greeted her from the kitchen, beaming. "This nice young man just stopped by… he says you dropped something –"

"Hey odango," the offender replied, all the color draining from her face as she took in the sight in her kitchen. Mamoru, in all his smirky glory, was leaning against her kitchen counter. In her kitchen. On a Saturday.

And she was wearing pink bunny pajamas.

The color that had left moments ago returned to pool in her cheeks, eyes blazing.

"What do _you_ want," she spat out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tsukino Usagi, that is no way to speak to a guest!" Her mother scolded, clearly embarrassed by Usagi's behavior.

"Well I've always been under the impression that the word guest implies someone you invite into your home!"

"And I did invite him into our home, and you are being extremely rude! Go get dressed and return when you can be more civilized."

Ikuko smoothed out the front of her apron, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her daughter's behavior. She held out a plate of cookies she had baked earlier to Mamoru, flashing him a warm smile.

Mamoru just grinned at her, Usagi glaring in return.

The nerve of him, showing up at her house!

Usagi turned on her heel, heading for the stairs with malice in her eyes.

"I assure you, I raised her better than this," she heard Ikuko apologize, only fueling her anger.

"No worries, she just ah… dropped something yesterday and I wanted to return it to her," he replied smoothly.

_He wouldn't…_ she gasped, remembering her test that he had pocketed. She raced down the hallway and into her room, throwing clothes from her dresser while she searched for something to wear.

He so would.

"What has you all worked up?" Luna quipped, peering curiously at Usagi from her perch on the window.

"Mamoru-baka," she replied through gritted teeth, abandoning her bunny pajamas for a pair of denim shorts. She quickly did up the buttons on her pale pink sleeveless top, yanking the bows from her long ponytails and tossing them on top of the dresser.

"What did he do this time?" She picked up Usagi's compact with her teeth, nudging her side with it.

"Oh thanks." She shoved it into her pocket, clipping her communicator around her wrist. "Oh just trying to ruin my life as usual."

Luna rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief.

Usagi pulled her white keds onto her feet, hastily tying the laces. She gave Luna a quick two finger salute and then tore down the stairs, skidding to a halt just outside the kitchen.

"Well, glad you two got to know each other," she called out with as much fake cheer as she could manage, her nails digging into Mamoru's skin as she wrapped her hand around his arm. "Now if you'll excuse us, Mamoru and I are going to have a little chat!"

Without another word she dragged him out of the kitchen by his arm, heading for the front door. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tsukino," he called out, her mother waving pleasantly. Once outside the front gate Usagi let go of his arm, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Alright, cut the crap, baka. What do you want?"

Mamoru clutched his chest and feigned shocked innocence. "Such harsh words, odango. And here I was just trying to do a nice thing."

He held out her test with a smirk, laughing as she snatched it out of his hand.

"Give me that! I thought that was what you were up to! You're a creep, Chiba, for trying to get me in trouble like that!"

"Hey, I was just trying to give you your test back, odango. It's not my fault you did so horribly on it." He reached up to flick one of her buns, her hand lunging out to swat his hand away.

"GO away! The best part about my weekends is that _you're_ usually not a part of them!" She stuck her tongue out at him, fuming as he just laughed and started to walk away, sunglasses on his nose and hands in his pockets.

"See you later, odango atama!" He called cheerfully.

"I hope not!" she shouted back as he waved over his shoulder. "And don't call me that!"

She slammed the door behind her, coming face to face with her curious mother. "Er… just heading back out!" she offered nervously, trying to hide the incriminating paper behind her back.

"What's that?" Her mother asked suspiciously, holding her hand out. "Usagi, is that your test?"

"This old thing?" she panicked, trying to laugh it off. "Oh it's no big deal, really, it would just bore you…"

"Usagi," she warned, eyes stern. "Hand it over."

"Trust me when I say you really don't want me to."

Her mothers eyes turned to daggers, hand held out expectantly. "Give. Me. The. Test."

Usagi sighed, feebly handing it over.

"Okay, but I warned you…" she sighed in resignation, closing her eyes as she waited for the yelling.

"An 80%?!" her mother beamed, pulling her into a tight hug. "You did even better than I had dared to hope!"

_Er, what? _

Whatever she had been expecting it most _certainly_ wasn't that. Nervously, she peered over at the paper, gawking at the 80% written in red pen at the top. She glanced at the problems suspiciously, her thoughts confirmed. She had definitely gotten questions 4, 5, &amp; 6 wrong, but the red x's no longer appeared on the paper and the correct answers were neatly written in with pencil.

_Had he really… why on earth would he do that for her? It didn't make any sense…_

_What a weirdo._

The rest of the day passed rather smoothly, with Ikuko even promising to cook Usagi's favorite dinner and dessert for bringing home such a good grade. Never mind that the disappointment would only return full force after the next exam… for now she could enjoy the rewards.

"Don't you two think you should _actually_ study once in awhile," Artemis yawned, stretching out on Mina's unmade bed. Beside him Luna nodded in approval, flicking her tail.

Usagi glanced up from the manga in her hands, rolling her eyes. "Don't you think you two should just act like normal cats every now again." Beside her Minako giggled, looking up from her freshly painted toes and setting the gold nail polish down on her dresser.

"Yeah Artemis, quit being such a nag!"

"Well if you're not going to study, we should at least discuss senshi business," Artemis reprimanded.

"It's Sunday!" Usagi protested rather lamely, Minako pouting in agreement.

"Oh, and I suppose you think that the Negaverse takes the weekends off?"

The girls sighed in resignation, joining their feline guardians on the bed.

"We still know very little about them. They do seem to have someone new in command, however. A General of sorts," Artemis began. "But they're after the same mission as always. Sucking energy from unsuspecting people. What we can't figure out, though, is what they want this energy for."

Both of the girls shrugged, equally perplexed. Until a few years ago, Usagi didn't even know energy was a tangible thing that could be stolen – all she knew was that she had to prevent them getting it at all costs. But what _did_ they want it for? To fuel something, sure, but what?

They didn't exactly sit down to chat with their enemies about their plans before they annihilated them.

"Do you know anything about this General?" Minako frowned, a serious look on her face.

"Not much," Luna confessed. "Just that his name is Jedeite, and he seems to be attacking with a vengeance."

"You're telling me!" Usagi sighed, pointing to the still healing gash on her arm.

Luna sprang forward to land gracefully on the desk so she could peer down at Usagi's arm. "It's as if it's held together with invisible stitches," she mused.

"Oh! That's cause Tuxedo Kamen did this thing where he waved his hand over it and his fingers glowed all gold and stuff and then the wound started stitching itself with these thin gold stitches and then they magically disappeared…" Minako gushed, clearly impressed as she eyed the clean edges of the wound.

"Really?" Luna frowned in response. Usagi sighed in resignation, shrugging a shoulder at her violet feline.

All three of them considered Tuxedo Kamen to be suspicious, even after her protests that his intentions had to be good. He was too mysterious, Luna had claimed. And it wasn't like he'd ever declared he was on their side, either, Artemis had reasoned.

Still, with as often as he swooped in to save her it just seemed impossible that he wasn't on her side. _No,_ Usagi decided for the umpteenth time, _there was no way he could be an enemy. Besides he was just so dreamy…_

"Usagi!" Luna interrupted, waving a paw in front of her charges face. "Usagi, have you been listening to a single world I've said?

"Nope," she replied, Luna grimacing. "I know you worry, but I'm sure Luna – I refuse to believe he's anything but an ally. He has never done anything ill towards Minako and I. Only saved us when we were in trouble – innocent until proven guilty!" She declared determinedly, Luna shaking her head.

"Well, whatever his intentions, we can't let him distract us from our true mission. If he does, he's just as bad as the real enemy. We have to locate the other senshi and find our missing princess!"

"Why do we need _other senshi_," Usagi whined, resting her elbow on Minako's shoulder. "The two of us have been fighting together for two years and are doing just fine!"

"Yeah, as Negatrash target practice," Artemis scoffed, the two girls glaring at him. "Whether you like it or not, finding the other senshi is your mission, and we're certain it will help guide you to your ultimate destiny of finding and protecting the moon princess."

"Well," Mina said thoughtfully, Artemis looking up at her with a hopeful expression. "I think the only thing currently in my destiny is a giant ice cream sundae, don't you agree, Usagi?"

"Mmhm! With cherries on top and chocolate sauce!"

The two linked arms, using their guardian's moment of shock to sneak out quickly in search of their treat.

"Honestly," Artemis sighed. "I hope they don't let their guard down too much or those two airheads are toast."

"I guess we should cut them a little slack… I mean, they've made it this far, haven't they?" Luna sighed and snuggled back into the comforter, resting her chin on her paws.

For now, things were relatively peaceful. She had to allow them these little moments of happiness and calm when possible… once the true battle began, those would be nonexistent.

The battle that would decide all of their fates, and the fate of the entire Earth.

Just thinking about it was enough to give her a headache.


	5. 4 - Enough for One Lifetime

Naoko Takeuchi owns the Sailor Moon manga, and Viz Media currently holds the rights to the anime… and posted the first 23 episodes then just left everyone hanging.

As always, reviews are always appreciated :)

* * *

"So, Motoki, what were you just saying about the train station?" Usagi frowned, nudging Minako in the side. Mina sat up on her stool, blushing lightly.

"Oh," the sandy blonde replied, wiping the counter in front of them with a clean rag. "It's the strangest thing, you know… people keep disappearing on the six o' clock train…" he frowned, pushing a newspaper in front of them. "It's been all over the news. You really haven't heard about it?"

_Officers don't have answers after another train disappears in Juuban…_

"Wow odango, you must live under a rock if you really haven't heard about this," a smug voice interrupted, the owner of it sitting down in the swivel stool next to her.

She hadn't seen him since he had changed her test for her. Should she thank him?

He was grinning at her rather arrogantly through his reading glasses, as if he almost expected her to say thank you. Hmph, well that just motivated her not to!

"I don't know, but thankfully it's not anywhere near whatever rock you crawled out from under this morning!" She huffed, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Good one, odango. Really, I don't know how you come up with such cutting remarks when you can barely scrape a C on your exams."

She glared, clenching her hands into fists. "Ooooh! You know, I've had just about enough of you for one lifetime, Chiba!"

"Oh, odango, say it isn't so!" He clutched his hand over his heart, her bright blue eyes narrowing in fury.

Motoki sighed, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Mamoru… Usagi… can't you two just be civil _for once_?"

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head quickly.

"Not a chance," he agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey look at that!" Minako beamed, the two looking at her in confusion. "You two just agreed on something!"

Motoki laughed, raising his hand to high five her. She obliged, gold eyes starry as her hand made contact with his.

"No we didn't! We just… oh shut up, what are _you_ laughing at!" She glared at Mamoru, only spurring on his laughter further.

He really was a huge pain.

And not cute at all. Even a little bit.

_Definitely not._

"You, odango. What else would I be laughing at?"

"Oooh!" A steady beeping sounded from Usagi and Minako's wristwatches, both girls jumping up simultaneously. They exchanged a nervous look before waving to Motoki and dashing out of the arcade.

"That was kinda strange," Mamoru frowned to his friend.

Motoki just shrugged, clearing their glasses. "Yeah, they do that a lot. Some kind of weird alarm or something…"

Mamoru shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee as he pulled out one of his textbooks. With odango gone, maybe he could actually concentrate on studying. Motoki leaned his elbows on the countertop, looking at Mamoru with a smug expression.

"What?"

"Why are you always giving her such a hard time? She's a nice girl, you know."

He rolled his eyes then shrugged. Truthfully he didn't know why… he wasn't one to tease girls or be mean but something about her brought out that side of him.

"I don't know," he shrugged, resting his chin on his hand. "Guess we're just destined not to get along."

Steaming coffee filled his mug again, Motoki setting down the coffee pot on the countertop. "You want to know what I think?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

He laughed, shaking his sandy blonde hair from his eyes. "I think you like her."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Ha. Ha. Seriously though. It's like you – hey, Mamoru are you okay?"

Motoki waved his hand in front of Mamoru's face, his midnight blue eyes glazed over before they squinted in pain, his hand reaching up to clutch his forehead.

"Yeah… just… migraine…" he managed to pant, pressing his thumb to his right temple. He had to get out of there… otherwise he'd transform… "Hey, thanks for the coffee man. I've got to go though… Here…" he grimaced, sliding over five dollars. "Keep the change," he winced, nearly knocking over two girls in his rush to get out of the sliding glass doors and into the alleyway besides the arcade.

His transformation was always painful, but trying to prevent it was worse. On the few times he'd tried he had eventually blacked out, waking up later to find hour long gaps in his day and strange bruises he couldn't account for.

He touched the corner of his mask, focusing all his attention on her location.

_White walls, racks of clothing, terrified teenagers falling to the floor…_

A group of girls huddled together, clinging to each other as a tall, slender youma towered over them. Fangs glinted between her blood red lips, long claw-like nails extending from her fingertips. Her eyes were sunken and black, her body covered in olive green scales.

"Wh-wh-what are you?" One of them squeaked, eyes wide with fear.

"I don't answer questions from humans," it replied maliciously. It held out its hand, green laser beams shooting at the girls chests and wrenching the soft pink orbs of energy from them.

The girls screamed before collapsing to the floor, the youma laughing wickedly as it collected the orbs in its hand.

"Stop right there, lizard face!" A voice cut across the store, the two blonde warriors standing back to back in the display window.

"We are the pretty suited sailor soldiers," Usagi called out, carrying out a series of hand signals. "For Love and Justice, I am the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"I am the Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!"

"I'm not impressed," it replied, extending its arm. The claws broke off from her fingers, turning into lethal spikes heading right for them. Both of the girls jumped quickly, landing several feet away in a crouched position.

"Who cares? We're here to smoke you, not impress you!" Minako shouted, placing her hand on the delicate gold heart chain around her hips.

"Love-me chain!" She cried, the chain unraveling from her hips and spiraling around her before shooting towards the youma. It deflected it, sending the chain flying back at them. It wrapped around the girls, binding them back to back.

"Aaagh! Venus! Get this thing off of us!"

"I'm trying! It won't budge!"

She winced as the youma got ready to hurl another attack at them, the force sending them flying backwards into a rack of clothes.

"Ow," Minako muttered, struggling in vain against the confines of her own chain. "I guess now we at least have an idea of how strong this thing is… right?"

Usagi just glared at her, rolling her eyes as she tried to shake off the sweater draped over her head. "Yeah, I'm thrilled. Now, how are we going to get out of this?!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus you've got to focus and believe in yourselves," a familiar voice urged. "You control it, Venus, not the other way around."

"I control it?" Minako repeated, eyeing the chain skeptically.

Usagi felt her heart beat wildly in her chest, her cheeks flushing pink. He was always so encouraging and so cryptic, showing up just when they needed him the most. Minako nodded determinedly, wrapping her fingers around the linked gold hearts.

"Love me chain!" she called out, yanking hard. The chain fell to the floor at their feet before reassembling itself and sliding back into place around Mina's hips.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cheered, rubbing her arms where the chain had left dark red lines across her skin.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" he yelled, jumping in front of her and knocking her to the ground. He rolled, landing on his back with her on top, her knees on either side of his legs.

Her elbow hit his diaphragm sharply, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air as she looked at him with wide eyes lit with concern.

"Rolling heart vibration!" The youma screeched, crumbling to a pile of dust on the floor. Sailor Moon sat up, placing her hands on his chest as she frantically shook him, completely unaware of their intimate position.

Now he couldn't breathe for a whole other reason.

"Don't. Move," he managed to gasp, trying to think firmly of anything else besides the super heroine in front of him. In her knee-high boots and ridiculously short – ahhh.

"Tuxedo Kamen, are you alright?"

_Dying puppies. Dying children. Burned tofu. Usagi…_ to his extreme confusion that last one only seemed to make his current situation worse.

_Motoki! Motoki half-naked. There, that's working._ Completely unaware she continued to straddle his hips, biting her lip…

_Ah! My chemistry professor! That one works surprisingly well, actually._ Finally able to gain some composure he gently nudged her off of him, sitting up to catch his breath. His hand went up instinctively to his mask, making sure it was still secured in place over his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Two watery blue eyes stared back at him, her teeth still painfully clutching her pink bottom lip.

He stood, offering a hand to help her up, accidentally drawing her close against him in his enthusiasm. She inhaled sharply, their masked eyes meeting for a heated stare.

"Fine," he finally answered, clearing his throat and letting go of her to re-establish a distance between them.

"Good I…" she faltered, cheeks flushing pink. "I was worried I'd hurt you when we fell."

_Ha. If only she knew…_

"Thank you for saving us… again," she frowned, slightly embarrassed. He always seemed to have to save her. Just once she wanted to come across as cool and able to save herself. As if reading her mind he placed a gloved hand under her chin, tilting her head up. He smiled softly, holding her face there.

"I believe in you, Sailor Moon. Don't forget that." He dusted his thumb briefly across her cheekbone before taking off with a whoosh of his cape.

Sigh…

"_Tuxedo Kamen, what are you doing here?"_

"_I had to see you, to tell you how I felt. Sailor Moon, I'm in love with you, I always have been…"_

"USAGIIIIIII!" Her blue haired mother called the next morning in frustration, banging a wooden spoon against a pot over Usagi's head.

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled, snuggling back into the pillow. She was having the best dream… about Tuxedo Kamen…

"Get. Up. Right. Now, or you will be grounded for the next month!"

Usagi hopped out of bed, glaring freely at her mother. "Geez, I'm up, are you happy?!"

"Just once, Usagi, just _once_ I wish I didn't have to treat you like a child! Even your brother is more responsible than you are, and he's four years younger!"

Shingo would never let her live that one down. She hurriedly pulled on her uniform, glaring in Luna's direction.

"And don't _you_ start," she warned, pulling her black cross-strap flats onto her socked feet.

"Meow," was all Luna replied, snuggling back into the comforter and narrowly avoiding the slipper Usagi tossed her way.

Hurricane Usagi raced through the house, grabbing her school bag, lunch and finishing the last few bites of her now cold toast.

Her feet pounded against the pavement as she began her mad dash for school.

_Good_, she thought, _no sign of that creep Mamo _– ooph!

"Maybe you should try keeping your eyes ahead of you for once, will you odango?"

He was dressed in navy slacks, the sleeves of his white button down rolled to his elbows. On his nose sat a pair of now crooked rectangular frames, a white lab coat folded over his arm.

"Yeah? What's your excuse then? This is a two-way street, buddy!" She shouted back, poking her finger into his chest.

She started to walk away but he reached out to grab her shoulder, frowning as she obviously winced. He hadn't grabbed her hard…

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" He asked her sharply, trying his hardest to sound like he didn't care. Because he didn't.

Obviously.

"Wh-what? It's… that's… that's none of your business!" She shot back, clutching her shoulder in obvious discomfort.

"Come on, odango, let me see."

She backed away, glaring at him. "What? No way! Over my dead body!"

He sighed in exasperation. "Why are you being so weird about this? I'm studying to be a doctor. Just let me look."

"No," she replied stubbornly, trying to shrug away his hand. He gripped her upper arm tightly, eyeing her suspiciously. Now that he thought about it, she did have a lot of strange bruises and scrapes all the time… like just now, her knees seemed to be in various stages of healing, and there was a large bruise on her left shin, as well as several of what looked like burn marks on her forearm.

"Usagi," he said sharply, looking at her blue eyes questioningly. "Is someone hurting you?"

"What?" she gasped, finally wriggling out of his iron grip. "No! I'm just super clumsy, is all."

She rolled her eyes as he continued to look at her skeptically. "Fine, you caught me. I'm Sailor V. I got these fighting monsters, obviously," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, and I'm Batman. Who did this to you, odango?"

Wait, was it really so hard to believe? She _was_ Sailor Moon, after all, he had no right to scoff at her like it was impossible that she could be a beautiful crime fighting champion of justice…

_Not the point, Usagi._

"Come on, I crash into you at least once a day – that's got to account for at least half of these! Besides, since when do _you_ care anyway?"

She arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"I don't," he replied coolly. "But I wouldn't be a very good doctor if I didn't at least pretend."

"Oooh, the only patients you'd be good at doctoring would be the ones in the morgue!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're hopeless."

A bell rang in the distance, causing her to jump. She had wasted so much time standing here talking to him. Without another word she took off for the school, praying she would get there before the final bell.


	6. 5 - Playing with Fire

Happy almost Thanksgiving! Sorry for the wait, things have been a little nuts. I actually have 2/3 of this story already written (about 24 chapters), but have been tweaking things based on later chapters and wanted to wait to post this until I was 100% committed to my plan. Anyway, I don't own these characters, just having fun plugging them into my own story. Reviews are always wonderful :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

Unbeknownst to Motoki, the basement under the arcade housed a computer run by two cats that was connected to the computer system on the moon. The only way to access it was by teleporting or moving aside the long broken Sailor V game to reveal a secret set of stairs.

The two senshi huddled close together, staring at said computer while Artemis typed furiously.

"We gave you two a day to rest after your fight yesterday, but we have work to do," Artemis began, tone serious. "You say people have been disappearing at the train station?"

The girls nodded, Usagi shoving the newspaper clip towards him. "The six am train… it just goes to prove that nothing good can come out of having to be anywhere before ten."

Minako stifled a laugh while Luna just shook her head, Artemis tapping the screen until a pale face appeared with glowing ice blue eyes.

"Just as I suspected! The Negaverse is clearly involved. And this must be the General that's running the whole operation…"

The two super heroines nodded with determination, squeezing each other's hands.

"Ick, he's creepy. Look at those eyes…"

"We need to get to the train station right away! Before anymore people disappear."

"Right!" Usagi agreed. Suddenly the computer screen was covered in static, the girls jumping back in shock. Then a glowing image of a bright yellow crescent moon with a long pink handle appeared on the screen, lighting up the whole room.

"Wow… what is that thing?" Usagi asked in wonder, gasping when something dropped into her lap.

They all looked at her with wide eyes as she ran her fingers over the smooth yellow surface of the crescent shape, the pink wand fitting perfectly in her hand.

"What _is_ this, Luna?"

"It's the moon healing stick," Luna replied in awe, looking at Usagi curiously. "It is used to heal people the Negaverse has turned evil… if it was gifted it to you it must be significant."

"What do I do with it?"

"The moon stick is very powerful, Usagi. It's a symbol of leadership… I'm confident it was gifted to you for a reason. When the right moment arises you'll know what to do."

"Wait did you just say I'm the leader?" she blanched, clutching the strange wand to her chest. "How did that happen?"

"The computer's never wrong," Luna replied vaguely. She then pushed a deep purple compact towards Minako, Mina's eyebrows knitting together.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I already have a compact…"

"I want you to hold onto it! I have a feeling Mars will reveal herself soon…"

"Well how are we supposed to know who she is?" Usagi asked her cat blankly, the two staring at the red heart shape in Mina's hand.

"You just will. Now go!"

The two girls landed roughly on the tiled floor of the train station, wasting no time as they jumped to their feet and surveyed their surroundings.

"I swear, I will never get used to teleporting," Usagi mumbled, rubbing her elbow.

"It's so quiet in here," Mina whispered, glancing around.

The train center was usually bustling at five-thirty am… packed with commuters and travelers, vendors lining the walls. And yet today, it was deserted. The lights flickered slightly,

"This is so…"

"Creepy," Mina agreed, both jumping as the sound of cruel laughter reverberated off of the walls.

"So, you two have come at last. It's about time," He scoffed, the two of them glancing around the station for a sign of who was talking.

"There!" Minako gasped, pointing to a shadow on one of the upper balconies.

"Stop being such a coward and show yourself!" Usagi yelled, her voice unwavering despite the erratic way her heart beat in her chest.

He leapt off the balcony in one clean jump, landing in a crouch several feet away from them before rising and brushing off the front of his coat. He wore a grey military coat with red piping and a belt, a gold button fastened over his heart. His grey pants matched with red vertical stripes up the side, tucked into knee high black boots. His eyes were so cold, the whites glowing pale blue amidst his messy sandy blonde hair.

In another life, maybe he was handsome and only slightly older than them. But for now, he was just plain creepy.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I am Jadeite, loyal to Queen Beryl and General of the Negaverse. I see you've met several of my youma," he smirked, eyes raking over their bruised legs.

"Hey, creep, eyes up here!" Venus shouted, glaring daggers at him.

"I tire of your conversation…" he gave an exaggerated yawn, then gathered a dark orb between his gloved hands, tossing it their way.

"Look out!" They dove sideways, somersaulting to avoid being hit. Behind them an ATM was shattered to pieces, the ground sizzling where it had once stood.

"Too bad," he replied indifferently, drawing up another ball. "That was supposed to be you."

"What have you done with all of those people?" Venus glowered, narrowly missing another attack.

"Oh? Would you really like to know?" He quirked an eyebrow in challenge, the six o' clock train rambling up behind him. "Guess you have a train to catch," he smirked, snapping a finger as the doors slid open.

"C'mon!" Usagi yelled, capitalizing on a rare moment of braveness as she grabbed Minako's hand and dragged the two of them inside. Jadeite snapped again, the door slamming shut behind them.

The train was empty, racing down the tracks towards a black tunnel.

"Well, Usagi, it's been nice knowing you…" Minako gulped, the train disappearing into the black hole. They were slammed forward as they passed into another dimension, suspended into the empty space around them.

"Where are we?" The doors slid open, dropping them unceremoniously to the ground. Three other trains floated around them, filled with sleeping people.

"Good job, Sailor Twits, you fell right into my trap! Now I will take your energy _and_ rid myself of your interfering antics at the same time."

"What are you, some cheesy villain from a bad afternoon special?" Minako taunted, looking around for him. Usagi felt uneasy – they could hear him, but they couldn't see him…

"Ahhhh!" They shrieked, leaping out of the way to avoid the smoky swirls emitting from Jadeite's palm.

"It's fine, I've got plenty of time! We can continue this aaaall morning for all I care!"

Usagi tumbled, landing next to a semi-conscious girl with long raven hair. She looked up at Usagi with awe, her long bangs parting to reveal a strange red sign glowing on her forehead.

_What the…_

"Venus!" She gasped, barely dodging another of Jadeite's smoke wisps. "Throw me that compact Luna gave you!"

"Huh? Why –"

"Here's an idea, how about you throw first, ask later!" She yelled back through gritted teeth, the momentary distraction enough to allow Jadeite to wrap thick ropes around Mina's torso.

"Ahhhh! You creep!" She yelled, struggling against the strong ropes around her.

"What's your name?" Usagi whispered to the dark haired girl next to her.

"Rei," she whispered back, determination ringing in her voice.

Usagi pressed the compact into the palm of her hand, checking over her shoulder to make sure Minako was okay.

"Look, no time to explain now but take this, it's like mine, see?" She pointed to the heart shaped compact on her chest. "Then stand up and throw it into the air and say Mars Fire Power, Makeup!" Two violet eyes looked at her skeptically, a sculpted eyebrow raising.

"What…?"

"Doesn't anyone else realize we're on a time crunch here? Just do it! I told you, I'll explain everything later!"

"Sailor Moon!" Venus' voice cut across the dimension, Usagi diving to knock her bound friend out of harms way. "Get these stupid things off of me! Man, this guy is pissing me off. Why'd you want the com –"

"I am the Agent of Love and Fire, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"We have back-up!" Usagi replied in a singsong voice, staring at the new Senshi in wonder. Her long legs were accented with bright red high heels, everything else on her outfit the same bright cherry color. The only difference amidst the red was a deep amethyst bow at her chest, the compact Luna had given them fastened to the center. A glittering red and purple star pendent glowed at her belt, and the red sign of Mars shining bright on her forehead.

"Hey, too cool!" Minako yelled in appreciation.

Jadeite faltered for a moment as he looked from the two blondes to the newly arrived dark haired soldier.

It was the exact moment Mars needed to strike.

"Fire soul!" She yelled, pressing her thumbs and index fingers together, a spark forming at her fingertips. It erupted into a full flame, engulfing the stunned Jadeite in seconds. He fell to the ground, weak but still dangerous.

"Argh," he spat, Venus' eyes glowing with determination as she looked at the hunched over form of Jadeite.

"Crescent beam –"

For a moment Usagi locked eyes with him and gasped. The icy blue glow of earlier faltered, and the green eyes that stared back at her seemed familiar. Like maybe once, she'd known him.

"Wait!" Mars gasped, clutching Venus' wrist to stop her attack. Venus looked at her questioningly. "You can't… he's not… just trust me on this!"

So she'd seen the same thing Usagi had? Rei's amethyst eyes were wide in fear as she held Venus' wrist captive, looking to Usagi for help.

She placed her hands against her compact, the moon wand landing in her hand. She pressed it to her forehead, the sideways crescent symbol blinking as it charged the larger crescent shape in her hand. Then she held the wand to her heart, focusing her energy inward. "Moon healing escalation!"

She pointed it directly at Jadeite, a shimmering mist surrounding him.

The girls watched in silence as a dark shadow was ripped from his chest, the glittering mist engulfing the shadow and shattering it to pieces.

A small burgundy gem landed in his outstretched palm.

The sandy haired general collapsed onto his side, the outline of a red triangle glowing briefly on his forehead, Mars gasping beside her.

"The alchemy symbol for fire," she whispered, breaking away from Usagi to kneel beside him. She placed her hand tenderly on his cheek, eyes closed as her lips moved quickly to whisper words Usagi and Minako couldn't hear.

"So…" Minako finally broke the silence, tearing her gaze from Mars and Jadeite to look around. "How do we get out of this place anyway?"

_Believe in yourselves_, a clear voice rang in Usagi's head. _If you combine your powers together, you can do it._

"I have an idea…" Usagi offered, helping Rei pull an unconscious Jadeite to his feet. She slung one of his arms over her shoulders, the other draped over Rei's, then held out her hands for both of the girls to take. "I don't know if this is going to work, but I have a feeling."

She expected them to tease her but Rei just nodded, her face solemn. Minako gave Usagi a determined look and took Mars and Moon's hands in hers.

"Venus and I can teleport," she explained quickly to Rei. "It's part of our powers, so I'm sure you can too."

"But what about all of the people on the trains? And Jadeite? We've never tried to transport with someone else before." Minako asked, Usagi's shoulders slumping. She hadn't thought about that…

_Don't give up. You can get out of there and save everyone at the same time._

"Wait! What about your chain, Mina? Could you use it to link us to the trains as well?"

She shrugged, unraveling it from her waist. "Worth a shot!"

With a gloved hand she was able to wield her chain, linking it to each of the three suspended trains.

Holding tight to the unconscious Jadeite, the three of them closed their eyes, focusing on the train station platform.

"Moon prism power –"

"Venus love power –"

"Mars fire power –"

"Transport!"

The wind that howled around them tried to pull them apart, to break the connection they so desperately clung to but the girls held tight. One of Usagi's hands was linked tightly with Rei's across Jadeite's back, the fingers of her other hand laced with Minako's. The scenery began to fade as bright red, yellow, and pink light was emitted from the marks on the girls foreheads. As they were ripped through the dimension, everything in Usagi screamed at her to let go but she held on tight, refusing to give up.

They landed with a thud on the tiled floor, Mars in a graceful crouch, Tuxedo Kamen supporting the unconscious Jadeite, and Usagi and Minako splayed on the ground.

"Do you mind?" Usagi huffed, pushing Venus off of her. She took a deep breath, pressing her hand to her forehead. The crescent moon still burned brightly, but she was drained from the amount of power she had just exerted.

Her crystal blue eyes looked up to meet Tuxedo Kamen's. He gently lay Jadeite down on the floor, crouching before her to offer her his hands and pull her to her feet.

"You have done great work today," he murmured, clutching one of her small hands in his and cupping his other gloved hand around the curve of her cheek. "You have awakened another sailor soldier, and the first of my soldiers."

"Your soldiers?" she murmured, heart racing against her ribcage.

His lips pressed fleetingly against the crescent mark on her forehead, a sense of calm washing over her. Then he left her, scooping up the unconscious Jadeite and disappearing out the open window.

The doors to the three trains opened, collective groans and murmurings of "Where am I?" "What happened?" echoing through the platform.

"Aaaand that's our cue to go!" Venus grabbed the arms of her two fellow senshi, dragging them all out the same open window Tuxedo Kamen had jumped out of.

Tuxedo Kamen… her heart always raced so fast when he was around.

_Does he feel the same way about me? _Usagi's boots hit the ground with a soft thud, the long gauzy tails of her bow fluttering behind her. _He's so mysterious… I wish he'd give me a sign, some clue to how he feels about me._


	7. 6 - New Friends and Green Eyes

I don't own Sailor Moon at all - I just borrow the characters! I have about 24 chapters written, and am going to start a posting schedule and (aim for) posting a new chapter every Tuesday. Since it's been awhile, I'll post one today and one Tuesday as well. Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving!

* * *

"Rei!" Usagi called out, waving to the dark haired girl waiting outside of the school gates. She attended a different school than they did, a private high school up the hill from them.

"Hey Rei!" Minako smiled, giving her a side hug. The three of them had fallen into an easy companionship since awakening Sailor Mars, although they hadn't had a chance to use her again yet – the Negaverse had been freakishly quiet since the senshi's transformation of Jedeite.

'_Don't get complacent!'_ Luna had warned, much to Rei's initial shock. Usagi and Mina were so used to their cats talking it didn't phase them anymore. _'They're probably gathering their forces and getting ready to strike again! You must remain on your guard!'_

"Hey guys," she smiled, smoothing out the front of her uniform top. Her uniform was drastically different from theirs, giving her an older appearance. The double-buttoned top was accented with a deep burgundy bow and grey sailor collar, the TA Academy emblem embroidered over her left breast. Her grey skirt was shorter than theirs, skimming mid thigh, and her knee-high socks made her legs look long and slender.

Usagi often found herself marveling at the Soldier of Mars' beauty, and the centered grace that she carried herself with. If she wasn't so clearly associated with the planet Mars she would have guessed her to be the Princess.

"Wow, odango, I'm surprised you haven't scared off your new friend yet," a voice interrupted her, the offender leaning casually against the side of the fence. Another guy stood next to him, his sandy blonde hair messy across his forehead and revealing a pair of jade green eyes.

Green eyes…

She gasped, feeling Rei do the same next to her.

"Uh, hello, earth to odango?" Mamoru continued, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wha – ooh, Mamoru, why do you have to be such a jerk!" She yelled, stomping her foot. "Honestly, don't you have someone your own age to bug?" She eyed the guy beside him suspiciously, balking when he stepped forward and offered her his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kaidou," he smiled, Usagi's cheeks flushing. It was so strange seeing Jadeite, who had tried to kill them just a week ago, dressed in khakis and a light blue button down shirt and a big smile on his face.

"Usagi," she replied, shaking his hand. "This is Minako, and this is –"

"Rei!" Her friend interrupted breathily, gently pushing her aside. The pair locked eyes, the other three around them looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, you want to grab some coffee?" He smiled, running a hand through his messy hair. Rei nodded, taking his arm and walking off without a second glance back at her friends.

"Looks like you two clowns are back to being on your own!" Mamoru laughed, barely dodging Usagi's hand as she reached out to smack his arm.

"Yeah well… so are you! And anyway, how'd you even trick that poor guy into being your friend, huh?"

He rolled his blue eyes, catching her wrist in his hand as she reached out to swing at him again. His fingers wrapped around her small wrist, the two paling. _Why does this feel familiar?_

He dropped her hand as if it burned, the two staring at each other in confusion.

"Er…"

"I…"

"You… oh just stop being such a creep!" She sputtered, sticking her tongue out as Minako dragged her off.

Later that night a loud beeping woke a sleeping Usagi, Luna shaking her frantically until she got out of bed.

"Okay, okay! Freaking moon prism power, make up!" She yelled, transforming before launching herself out the window.

"Usa – Sailor Moon! On your left!" Rei shouted, Usagi tumbling to her right.

"Thanks!" She called out gratefully. The great snake reared back, baring its fangs. Mars panted, narrowly dodging its tail as she sent another fireball at it.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as it whacked her with its tail, sending her flying.

A figure appeared from nowhere, catching her easily in his arms and jumping out of harms way before letting her down gently on her feet.

"What the –" Usagi frowned, a pang of jealousy hitting her. But Tuxedo Kamen was supposed to swoop in and save _her_, not Mars…

As if hearing her thoughts, the real Tuxedo Kamen jumped down, landing lightly beside her. She looked from him to the man with Mars, a realization washing over her.

The man who'd saved Rei wasn't Tuxedo Kamen – it was Jadeite!

"Tuxedo Kamen," she breathed, feeling relieved. "We can't beat this thing!"

"Yes you can, Sailor Moon! You just have to find it's weak spot!"

Well she knew what her weak spot was – the masked man in front of her!

"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem to have one!" She replied slightly frustrated, eyes going wide as the huge snake shot a stream of venom towards her. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her, jumping skyward and perching in the tree above them, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh that's just great!" Minako called up to them, sending round after round of crescent beams at the large snake. "You two get rescued while I'm left down here to battle this stupid thing alone?!"

"Err, right," Usagi nodded, reluctantly tearing herself from Tuxedo Kamen's strong arms. She always felt so warm when she was next to him, like she could do anything.

"Go for the throat!" Jadeite yelled, his green eyes bright. He and Rei rejoined the fight with a blast of fireballs, Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi doing the same.

"The throat?! But how…"

Jadeite closed his eyes, a glittering sphere appearing in the palm of his hands. Usagi's eyes went wide with fear – it was the same ball of energy that had almost sent her to her death a week before.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Look out!" She called, diving to push her masked superhero to the ground with her.

They rolled, her body pinned beneath his as he reached up to straighten out his mask.

"Sailor Moon what are you –"

She blushed as she glanced up, Jadeite's attack hitting the youma right in the throat.

Right, he was on their side now…

So weird.

"Oops… sorry, it's just going to take some getting used to…"

"Fire soul!" Rei screamed, aiming her fire directly at its throat. The snake screeched, writhing as it shrunk from 14 feet back down to 4…

"Er, Tuxedo Kamen…" she began softly, tapping his shoulder with a gloved finger. He glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Not that it's not nice but… could you get off me so I can moon dust this thing for good?"

"Huh? What… oh right!" He jumped up lithely, extending his hand to pull her to her feet, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Lunar flash!" She yelled, a bright flash of white light from her compact engulfing the snake and shattering it into pieces.

"Cool!" Mina shouted in approval, toeing some of the snake dust with her shoe before it disappeared.

"Sailor Moon," Jadeite grinned wolfishly, extending a hand. "Care to explain why you thought I was going to kill Tuxedo Kamen earlier?"

She blushed, scratching the back of her head. "Er… reflex? Sorry, just trying to get used to you being on our side now. Not that I don't appreciate it! Your energy attack things are really cool when you're not hurling them at my face!"

"Touché," he laughed genuinely, bowing at the waist to her. "And thank you for saving me. You have removed a huge weight from my shoulders," he grinned, kissing her hand. She blushed openly, unaware of Tuxedo Kamen rolling his eyes beside her.

It was true, though. He looked a thousand times lighter, and his smile was so sincere.

"Well we're happy to have you fighting along our side!" Minako beamed. "Although it would be nice to have someone swoop in and save my butt every now and again."

"I can only hope you will extend the same favor to the other three. Before Beryl's corruption we served the great Prince, Guardian of Earth, and it is our destiny as the four Shitennou to find him and let him lead us once again."

Usagi blanched, blinking slowly as she tried to take in his words. Four Shitennou? Guardian of Earth?

"So where do you play into all of this, then? If you're not one of the Shitennou?" Minako frowned, glancing towards Tuxedo Kamen.

He just shrugged fingering the hem of his cape. "No idea. I'm hoping to find out myself." He stared ahead wistfully, eyes distant.

Prince huh… who needed some other Prince, Tuxedo Kamen was the only guardian she needed.

He turned to leave but Usagi caught up with him and grabbed his wrist, trapping it in her small hand.

"Wait!" She called out, his midnight blue eyes turning back to her in shock. "Don't go yet."

He sighed, turning slowly. His blue eyes were so deep… she felt like they could suck her right in and see through to her soul.

She blushed, pressing her palms to his chest.

"Why do you always save me, Tuxedo Kamen?"

He faltered for a moment as if looking for the words to reply. "I… I don't really know, I don't really have much control over it. I'll be somewhere and I'll get this horrible headache… then the next thing I know I'm on a rooftop dressed like this…"

She frowned, trying not to look too deflated. "Oh well… that makes sense, I guess."

His gaze softened as he looked at her dejected form. "But there's also a part of me that feels like in another life… we were destined to be together. And that's why I'm forced to transform whenever you do… I feel like my destiny is tied to yours."

She gazed back at him with starry eyes, the word destiny repeating in her head over and over again. "Look, I don't know where we fit into this whole Moon Princess, Prince of Earth thing but… Sailor Moon are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

He smiled playfully, tapping her nose with a gloved finger.

"As long as you're the defender of love and justice, Sailor Moon, I will always try to be by your side to help you in whatever way I can." He touched his index and middle finger to his own lips, kissing the fingertips before pressing them to her lips.

He winked, whooshing his cape and disappearing into the night.

Her lips burned where his fingertips had touched them, eyes hooded as she stared after him.

"Whoa, Usagi, that was really romantic…" Rei gasped, the two looking over in shock as Minako stomped her foot.

"It's just not fair! _I'm_ the stupid Goddess of Love! I should have some strapping guy swooping in to save me too!"

"C'mon, Mina I'll get you the next best thing – a chocolate milkshake!"

The three girls laughed, ducking behind a cluster of trees to wave their hands over their compacts to power down.

"Last one to the arcade is a Dark Kingdom troll!"


	8. 7 - Phantom Silver Crystal

I don't own Sailor Moon, but ohmygod, for those of you watching the new Viz dub how amazing was it to see the last two episodes uncut and as they were meant to be?! SO much more intense and heartbreaking than the original dub. And, and this weeks Sailor Moon Crystal, ohmygod. Thank you for leaving reviews – they mean a lot!

In a piece written by a Japanese to English translator about translating Sailor Moon, she mentioned how she always thought the translation to 'Legendary Silver Crystal' was incorrect, and that personally she felt that the 'Phantom Silver Crystal' was a much better fit. It resonated with me because it is sort of a phantom – this powerful entity they know exists but aren't sure where or how to find it. Anyway, just a side note.

* * *

"_Endymion," she sighed leaning closer. If only she could see his face… but it was always too dark to make out the features. _

"_Please, you must find the Moon Princess and locate the Phantom Silver Crystal," he whispered, placing his hand on her cheek. The feeling was so right, so familiar to her…_

"_But I… where do I find them?" She faltered, placing her hand over his to hold it there._

"_You must find them Sailor Moon… before it's too late. Before history repeats… ahhhh!"_

_A sword thrust through the darkness, piercing through his abdomen._

"_Noooooo!" She screamed, lunging forward as he fell to his knees._

_In the darkness a cruel voice laughed, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up._

"_Who are you?" She screamed, gasping as her own abdomen started to bleed profusely. She fell forward, Endymion placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_We can't… let history…" he gasped, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Repeat…"_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, clutching her forehead, blinding pain shooting through her face.

"Usagi! Usagi! USAGI!" Luna shouted frantically, jumping on her chest to try to calm her down. Her red eyes were bright with fear as she stared at her young charge, trying to hide her own trembling. It wasn't the first time Usagi had woken up from one of these vicious nightmares, and every time she did she couldn't quite recall what had happened.

"Usagi," she gasped, her eyes fixed on the trickle of blood from her charge's nose. "Your nose is bleeding…"

She wiped her hand hastily across her upper lip and sure enough, Luna was right – blood stained across the back of her hand.

"Luna my dream… so much blood… a man was there," she gasped, pressing her other hand to her splitting forehead. She tried to get out the words as quickly as possible, as if afraid she would forget. "He… he was pleading with me to find the Moon Princess and something called the Phantom Silver Crystal. He said we couldn't let history repeat itself…"

Her face was ghostly white as she relayed this to Luna, trying to stop the steady trickle of blood by piching the bridge of her nose and tilting her head back. "He… someone stabbed him," tears clouded her vision, springing from her lash line to pepper her cheeks. "Right through the abdomen. So much blood… then there was laughing… a horrible sound, some sort of woman… so evil. I tried to reach for him, and then I realized my own abdomen was bleeding and I collapsed…" The tears flowed freely now, her shoulders shaking. "Then he said again to find them… that history couldn't repeat…"

Luna listened to her relay the dream with wide eyes, rubbing her face comfortingly against Usagi's jawline. The poor girl was clearly distraught over the dream – she couldn't recall a time when Usagi had been so serious before.

"Luna, what was he talking about? What's this Silver Crystal?"

Luna frowned, racking her brain. "It sounds familiar… I'm not sure.

"You get cleaned up," Luna told her softly, licking away the tears on her cheek. "I need to go find Artemis at once and see what we can find out about all of this!"

Her eyes were fierce with determination as she sprang for the window, pausing to glance back at Usagi with a softer expression. "Try to get some sleep, Usagi."

She leapt from the window, leaving a trembling Usagi in her wake. She shakily retreated to clean her bloody nose in the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. _It was just a dream_, she told her reflection sternly. _A scary, very realistic dream but a dream nonetheless!_

Trying to go back to sleep was obviously not going to happen. She needed to clear her head, get some fresh air. She abandoned her bunny pajamas, slipping into a pair of jeans and a soft white sweater, pulling her white keds onto her feet.

Fresh air was definitely the answer.

Across town, Mamoru awoke with a violent headache, clutching his hand to his temple. The dream… the same girl who always haunted his dreams had stood before him begging him to find her and then through the darkness someone had stabbed him. When her own abdomen spilled red seconds later there was nothing he could do, just watch as the color drained from her face…

"Dude," Kaidou's voice cut into the silence, hesitant eyes peering through the doorway. "Your nose is bleeding…"

Mamoru frowned, pressing a tissue to his right nares.

"Bad dream," he gasped, temple still throbbing.

He ran a hand through his black hair, trying to regain a sense of control.

"I… I need fresh air. I'm going for a walk." Kaidou just nodded, clapping a reassuring hand on his friends back as he stood. They would get to the bottom of it all eventually. For now all they could do was wait.

Usagi found herself gulping in fresh air as if her very life depended on it, the pounding of her head fading away to a gentle irritant, the details of the dream blurring before her eyes.

Still though, it disturbed her, and her body's strong visceral reaction to it bothered her even more. Why had her nose bled? And why in the dream did her own abdomen bleed just moments after he was stabbed?

What was her connection to this Endymion? She'd never even heard of him before.

"Odango –" a voice started, but she cut him off with a tired sigh.

"Just… don't tonight, okay? I'm not in the mood." His eyes softened as he took in the sight of her, sitting on the railing of the park bridge, her face ghostly pale and her nose… was that blood by her nose?

"You okay?" He asked hesitantly, tentatively standing beside her on the railing.

"Just –" Why did she feel like telling him of all people? It was completely ridiculous. "Can't sleep," she said vaguely.

"Yeah," he frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know the feeling."

"You mean you don't usually creep around this time of night looking for innocent girls to make fun of?" She stuck her tongue out at him, unable to help herself from slipping into their usual pattern.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't in the mood," he teased, tapping her nose with his index finger. She blushed, turning her face away as she recalled the time Tuxedo Kamen had done the same thing to her. And then he'd kissed his fingers and pressed them to her lips… so romantic…

"Hey, space cadet, wake up."

Right, back to reality.

"So why can't you sleep?"

"Bad dream," he answered honestly, the answer surprising her. Was that blood on the edge of his nose?

"What, you looked in the mirror and realized you were Chiba Mamoru?" she teased faintly, although her heart wasn't quite into it. Had he gotten a bloody nose like she had? _That would be so weird…_

"Really, that's the best you can come up with?"

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, sorry. I still have a headache… my brain's a little fuzzy."

So she'd woken with a headache too? Maybe it was some weird thing going around… but it just seemed so strange that the same thing had happened to both of them. And that they'd then run into each other…

"Wait, there's a brain in there?" he squeezed one of her odango's, laughing as she angrily swatted his hand away.

"Oh, go jump off a br –"

A loud explosion caused both of them to glance up sharply, the site in the park across from them draining whatever color was remaining from Usagi's face. These damn youma attacks were getting more and more frequent, and they had yet to meet the new Dark Kingdom General behind them. Or Shitennou turned Dark Kingdom General… the whole thing was still a bit confusing.

One of the construction workers screamed, his body contorting and glowing bright red as it morphed into a youma, towering over the rest of the workers. His body was covered in red scales, yellow spikes lining his arms and back as he rounded on them, attacking the workers for their energy.

"Mamoru get out of here!"

"Usagi, run!"

They yelled simultaneously, the pair looking at each other in surprise.

_Er…_

"Just… go! I have something I need to do!"

"Look, I know you _think_ I'm a jerk, but I'm not leaving you here with this thing!" He spat, midnight blue eyes furious.

Now was no time for him to decide to be suddenly chivalrous.

"Just… trust me on this! Go!" She pushed his muscular shoulders as he stood his ground, unyielding.

They were far enough away that they weren't yet in any immediate danger, but Usagi wasn't exactly trying to hang out and see how long it would take for the thing to notice them.

"Hold it right there, slimeball!" She could hear Rei yell, Minako's eyes wide as she took in the sight of an untransformed Usagi standing next to a furious Mamoru.

"I am the Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!"

"And I'm the Agent of Love and Fire, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"In the name of the Moon," they said simultaneously, posing back to back. "We will punish you!"

_Man, they were taking all of her good lines!_

She was furious, completely helpless and unable to transform as she stood there stuck with a stubborn and relentless Mamoru. What did he care, anyway? He'd never liked her!

"Look," she warned him, hands on her hips. "The sailor soldiers are there now, okay? So go!"

"I'm not leaving you here and that's final," he grimaced, vaguely wondering why Sailor Moon hadn't shown up. It was a good thing, though, because her transformation seemed to trigger his and that would definitely be an awkward conversation…

"Fire soul!"

"Crescent beam!"

The monster deflected the attacks, sending them in the direction of Usagi and Mamoru.

"Look out!" One of Mamoru's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, knocking her to the ground. He reached out, cradling the back of her head in his hand before it hit the ground, her eyes wide.

Had he just… saved her?

She thought of Tuxedo Kamen, how he always dove in right at the right moment to save her…

But that was their thing! What the heck was Mamoru of all people doing saving her neck? And why did she feel comforted by being in his arms?

"Usagi? Usagi, are you okay?" He shook her shoulder gently, eyebrows knitting together in concern. The sounds of a male voice in the distance piqued her interest – _maybe Tuxedo Kamen had showed up!_

Nope, just Jadeite.

"You called me Usagi," she said softly, frowning. "You _never_ call me Usagi."

"Really," he said flatly, sitting up and shaking his head. His hand still cradled the back of her head, the other draped absentmindedly over her abdomen. "That's what you choose to focus on?"

"Er… yeah, I guess," she stammered as he rolled his eyes.

In the distance she heard Minako shout triumphantly, the monster reduced to dust at their feet. She felt a momentary pang of jealousy that they had defeated this one without her help, but it was gone almost as fast as it had come. She hadn't really been in any shape to fight youma's tonight, anyway.

"Come on, odango atama," he stood, not bothering to offer her a hand to get up. She stood on her own, brushing off the front of her jeans. "I guess I'll walk you home."

"Don't hurt yourself, Chiba."


	9. 8 - Nicer than Mars

Updating a little later than I had planned originally but this week has been a little nuts… anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon. Reviews mean so much to me - thank you for those who take the time to write one!

* * *

"Quick, Mars!" Sailor Moon panted, running for her life. Why did she always end up being the decoy! Surely, she'd done her fair share and it was time for one of them to step in…

She narrowly avoided the giant ball of slime the youma sent her way, diving into a forwards somersault.

"No, that's great guys, you just take your time! Don't mind me I'll just –" She collided with something hard, her face pressed against a white shirt. In a swish of red and black she was behind him, doubling over to try to catch her breath.

"Don't you have something better to do than pick on young girls?" Tuxedo Kamen spat, squaring off in front of the youma. He deflected a slime ball with his elbow, Jadeite hurling an attack from behind him. It hit the youma straight in the chest knocking it off balance as it clutched at it's burning flesh.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" she gasped, her compact shifting into a glistening crescent as she pressed it against her forehead. "Lunar boomerang!"

The glowing ellipsoid hurtled towards the youma, exploding it into a pile of dust.

"So," Jadeite interrupted, flashing her a coy grin. "That's what would have happened to me if Mars here hadn't seen the good in my 'beautiful green eyes'?" he smirked, draping an arm loosely around the Senshi of Fire's shoulder.

Rei's cheeks blazed. "Hey, the offer's still on the table…"she replied, the five of them laughing.

"Which brings up a point!" Usagi yelled, pointing at her two senshi. "I'm tired of being the stupid decoy! Next time, it's one of your guys' turns!"

"Well it's not like we decide ahead of time," Rei reasoned. "You usually just do something stupid that requires you to run for your life and then the thing follows you!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not, do not, do not!"

"Do too, do too, do – hey, where'd they go?"

"Lun-aaaaaaaaah," Usagi whined, pulling her arms through her long sleeved pullover. She tied the bow, snapping her compact in place.

"Oh honestly, for the Champion of Justice and what not you sure whine a great deal," the violet cat scolded, pointing to something on the bed. "Take this with you today. I have a strong feeling we're close to finding the next sailor soldier."

What looked like a bright green 4 shone on the cover of a pink rose-shaped compact, the sign of Jupiter. "Sailor Jupiter?" she asked curiously, slipping the compact into her pocket. "I hope she's nicer than Rei!"

"Yes, because that's the first thing we look for in potential Sailor Soldiers…"

"So she said we might be close to finding Sailor Jupiter?" Minako whispered, fiddling with the large red bow in her lemon blonde hair. "Did she say where? Or how? Or what she looks like?"

"No. But she did scold me when I said I hoped she was nicer than Rei," Usagi grumbled, Minako giggling quietly beside her.

Ms. Haruna glared suspiciously at them from her desk but didn't say anything.

"I bet she's really tough. Jupiter's supposed to be the planet of courage, you know."

"So then maybe she won't mind being the decoy…" Usagi beamed. "Then I can pull a Tuxedo Kamen and swoop in at just the right moment with my –"

"Tsukino, Aino, silent reading implies an absence of talking," Ms. Haruna called out through clenched teeth. "Do not make me remind you again."

The girls buried their heads into their books, lasting five minutes in silence before the urge to carry on the conversation was too great.

"There's supposed to be four of us, right? So if this is Jupiter then we'll be a complete team..."

Usagi nodded, glancing at Ms. Haruna out of the corner of her eye before responding. "Exactly. But then what? Luna thinks once all of us are together this Princess will appear but it seems a little far-fetched –"

"That's it! I've had it with you two! Tsukino, Aino, out in the hallway!"

The two girls hung their heads, cheeks colored pink as they trudged slowly out to the hallway, Ms. Haruna hot on their trail. The door slammed behind her and she descended on them, hands on her hips.

"Honestly, you two talk like you can afford to! Well it'd be one thing if you were pulling grades like Umino or Naru, but both of you are just barely scraping by! So, you can stand out here for the rest of the period. Whatever was so interesting I hope you get it out of your system, because if I hear so much as a peep from the two of you next period you're going straight to the principals!"

She stormed off, slamming the classroom door behind her.

"Geez, she could have at least let us bring our lunches out here…"

"Just imagine if she knew she'd basically just called two of Tokyo's masked hero's failures and yelled at them," Minako whispered. The two slid slowly down the wall, sitting on the cold tile. "I mean… what if she crushed our spirits and we were never able to battle again?"

Usagi elbowed her in the ribcage, only just noticing the lone girl sitting across from them. Thankfully she seemed to be in her own world, and oblivious to what Minako had just said.

"Ah, hi," Usagi offered tentatively, waving politely. The girl looked to be about their age but significantly taller. Her matching uniform indicated she was the same age as them, although she wore her skirt much longer, the hem skimming mid-calf. Her long chestnut hair was pulled into a messy high ponytail, her wispy bangs framing bright green eyes.

"Hi," she replied flatly, frowning at her hands. She waited for the two girls to start whispering amongst one another, but the two blondes just stared back at her with kind smiles.

"Er, you guys aren't scared of me?" She looked genuinely surprised.

Minako just shrugged. "I don't know… should we be?"

"I uh… had a reputation at my old school," the girl explained sheepishly. "For fighting. But it was always provoked, I swear! I didn't pick fights or anything," she added quickly, waiting for the look of judgment and fear she was so used to from girls like them.

"Are you scared of us? We have a reputation for uh… flunking tests," Minako giggled, earning her first genuine smile from the girl across from them.

"Is that why you're out in the hallway?"

Usagi blushed, scratching the back of her head. "Um… it may have something to do with us talking instead of reading… why are you out here?"

"One of the guys in my class thought it would be funny to pull on my ponytail…" she trailed off, looking slightly chagrined. "He's uh… in the nurses office."

The two girls looked at her with slight alarm.

"I didn't do anything! Well not really, anyway. Just sort of kicked his shin a little…"

"Ah, Usagi, that's no worse than anything you've done to Mamoru!" Minako teased, sticking her tongue out at Usagi.

"Mamoru? Is that your boyfriend?" the girl questioned, smiling at them.

"Ew, as if! Just this jerk who I always run into who always makes fun of my hair!"

"Sounds like he has a crush on you!"

"That's what I always say!" Minako jumped in, gesturing emphatically.

"You two are _both_ delusional if you think that! We are mortal enemies!"

"Yeah yeah… anyway, I'm Aino Minako, but you can call me Mina. This is Tsukino Usagi!"

"Nice to meet you both," the girl smiled genuinely. "I'm Kino Makoto, and I just moved here from –"

"Alright, that's it! I did _not_ send the two of you out here to talk endlessly! Aino, sit there, Tsukino over there!"

"We always go to the arcade after school," Usagi beamed, dragging Makoto along with them. "Motoki works there. He's super nice and sweet and not a jerk at all like Mamoru!"

"So when did you move here, Mako?" The girl looked to her in surprise, Usagi's cheeks flushing. "Er, I can call you that, right?"

"Yeah," the girl grinned in earnest, her own cheeks flushing. "I've never had a nickname before. It's nice…"

"Hang around with us a little longer and they'll lose their appeal, _trust_ me," Minako grinned, winking at the tall brunette.

"Guess we'll see. Anyway, I moved here about a week ago… I needed to get away from my old school and it was between Juuban where my aunt lived and America with my cousin."

"Wow!" Minako gasped, looking to Makoto with starry eyes. "America?! How could you turn down something as cool as that? They have Hollywood, afterall!"

"Not in Idaho they don't," the brunette winked, earning perplexed looks from both of the girls.

_I really need to pay better attention in World Geography…_

"Besides, I can't explain it. It's like something drew me here… and as soon as I got here I knew I made the right decision."

They stepped through the automatic glass doors, Usagi groaning as she took in a familiar shape leaning against the counter.

"Hey, is that the guy you were talking about earlier –"

Usagi hastily clapped a hand over Makoto's mouth, trying to shut her up but the damage had already been done.

"What's that, odango, have you been talking about me to your friends?"

"As if, creep! I just told her who she should stay away from in this town!"

"So then what's she doing hanging around with you?"

"Why do you always have to be everywhere I am!"

"Why do _you_ always have to be everywhere _I_ am?!"

"Well… I got here first!"

"No you didn't," he shouted exasperatedly. "I've been here for the past hour talking to Motoki!"

"What would Motoki be doing hanging around with a creep like you, huh?"

"Usagi, Mamoru and I are friends," Motoki interrupted, looking between the two of them with an exasperated look. "We go to Uni together."

"Well… well… ugh, whatever! I don't have time for your childish ways, Mamoru," she sniffed, giving him the cold shoulder as she sat down on one of the tall swivel stools.

"Where's your new friend, Kaidou, anyway? Already get sick of you?"

"Actually, he's off on a date," he smirked at her. "With _your_ friend, Rei."

Usagi's jaw practically fell to the ground. So that's why she hadn't turned up to meet them!

What a traitor.

Mamoru started to gather up his stuff, throwing back the last bit of his coffee. "Well as pleasant as your company always is, odango, some of us are actually trying to pass our exams. I'm off to study – later," he nodded to Motoki, Usagi absolutely fuming.

"Like I care where you're going!"

"Oh you two _sooooo_ like each other!" Makoto gushed, staring after his retreating figure. "I mean, how could you not? He's so handsome. He looks kinda like my ex-boyfriend…"

"Oh, if you believe that then you are crazy, Makoto."

"You know," Minako began, raising her index finger. "Sometimes the heart sees what is invincible to the eyes."

"Er, I think it's invisible, actually," Makoto held back a laugh, biting the corner of her lip.

Minako just shrugged, unperturbed. "I've heard it both ways."

"No you haven't," Usagi teased, Minako glaring. "Yours doesn't even make any sense!"

Suddenly the arcade fell deadly quiet, all the machines shutting off at once. Motoki frowned, glancing around the semi-dark space.

"That's weird… I know I paid the electricity bill…"


	10. 9 - Lightning Round

Yay, Jupiter! From here, the storyline really starts to unfold. I've written up to chapter 25… although there's something in chapter 23 that's bothering me that I'm planning to go back and change. Anyway, is anyone watching Sailor Moon Crystal? And if so, did you see the episode from this past weekend? OMG it literally broke my heart. If you saw it and want to discuss message me! Hehe. Anyway, happy holidays and thanks for reading :)

Suddenly a girl in one of the booths started to scream, her eyes rolling back into her head as a red glow surrounded her. Her body started to contort, the limbs stretching and bending uncomfortably as she morphed into a terrifying, spider shaped youma.

"What the –" Motoki gasped, the color draining from his face.

The spider shot webs in all directions, Usagi pulling Minako and Makoto to the ground with her. She shared a silent lookwith Minako, clutching onto Makoto's arm. They would have to transform… in front of Makoto. Other wise all these people… it was the only way…

The people around them started to fall, the webs wrapping around their unconscious bodies to bind their limbs and cover their eyes.

"Makoto, no!" Usagi gasped, lunging forward to try to pull her friend back. She fell forward, grasping at air as the brunette aimed a martial arts kick at the grotesque spider. She caught it by surprise, her flat leaving a red imprint across its cheek.

The rose shaped compact in Usagi's pocket thrummed softly.

The spider retaliated quickly, kicking out one of its many legs and hitting her cleanly across the face, her head turning back as she flew across the room. Minako gasped and tugged on Usagi's arm as a green mark shone brightly on Makoto's forehead before she crashed to the ground in front of them.

"Makoto!" she called out, sliding the compact across to her. The girl picked it up, looking back at Usagi in confusion.

"What does this have to do with –"

"We'll explain later! Throw it into the air and say Jupiter Thunder Power, Make-up!"

Makoto just shrugged, doing as Usagi said. At least she'd been faster to catch on than Rei had.

"Jupiter Thunder Power –"

"Venus Love Power –"

"Moon Prism Power –"

"MAKE-UP!"

Once they had all three transformed, Makoto took a moment to look over her new outfit skeptically. Her skirt and sailor collar were a deep forest green, coordinating boots lacing up to mid-shin. Both of her bows were a soft pink that matched her rose crystal earrings and compact. A dainty chain of pink roses hung low on her hips, a small orb filled with pale pink rose petals in the center. The bright green symbol of Jupiter glowed on her forehead as she looked back at the girls in obvious surprise.

"Cool!" she shouted cheerfully, demeanor changing as she turned to face the youma with a serious look on her face. "I don't know who you think you are, but I am the Agent of Love and Courage, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you! Supreme Thunder!"

A condensed ball of lightning formed between her gloved hands, delivering a steady electric shock to the youma as she threw it with deadly accuracy. The spiders swollen body flashed, Usagi gasping as she caught a glimpse of the girl trapped inside.

"You have to be careful! That youma is a girl – you need to weaken her so Sailor Moon can heal her." Luna's voice shouted, Makoto's eyes going wide. "Sailor Jupiter, I am so happy you're here!"

Makoto just shrugged, grinning at the violet cat. "Hey you know, after everything else that's happened today, a talking cat doesn't seem to be the strangest thing."

"Love-me chain!" The delicate chain unwound from Mina's waist, spiraling around her before wrapping around the youma. It shrieked, fighting in vain against the confines of the chain.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

She pressed the crescent wand to her forehead, eyes fluttering closed as she focused all of her energy inward. "Moon healing escalation!"

The youma peeled away, leaving the girl lying unconscious on the floor in its place. So now they were using innocent humans to turn into their horrible monsters?

"Ugh, that is low even for them!" Minako shouted, running to the girl's side to check for a pulse. A bright red orb of energy hovered above her lifeless form, glowing eerily in the dark arcade.

Several things happened at once. With a loud snap a figure Usagi recognized instantly to be a Dark Kingdom General appeared, his eyes clouded with the same icy glow Jadeite's had previously held. He was dressed in the same manner Jadeite had been, although his uniform was lined with dark emerald green. His long mahogany air fanned behind him as he leapt to the floor beside the girl, grabbing the red orb in his hand.

"No!" Makoto yelled, throwing herself in his path. She crashed right into him, the two rolling before he pinned her, hand on her throat.

"Jupiter!" Usagi gasped, clasping her hands together in relief as Tuxedo Kamen jumped through the window.

"Oh Tuxedo Kamen, you came –"

He caught the red orb easily, kneeling beside the fallen girl. Her chest began to rise shakily as he returned the orb of energy to her, dusting off his hands as he stood.

"Sailor Moon," he began in a serious tone, glancing over to where Makoto struggled. "Nephrite is the next General sent by the Dark Kingdom. He is one of the Shitennou and will be a formidable opponent. You must heal him."

She clutched her elbows, tightly hugging her middle. Why was he being so cold to her?

"Tuxedo Kamen, you'll stay and help us… right?" She asked hopefully, taking a step towards him. He flinched, turning his head.

"When it is in my favor, yes. But remember we fight for different things and a day may come where we have to go against one another," he said firmly, looking away as the color drained from her cheeks. As wrong as it felt he couldn't turn his back on his destiny, and ultimately if they were both after the same thing, she would end up being his opponent.

With that he leapt for the window, casting a glance back at her before he disappeared.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Jupiter gasped, looking up into his cold eyes. Still though, amidst the icy blue there was something familiar… something comforting…

Suddenly he let go of his own accord, straightening out his coat as he stood. He looked down at her with disdain, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Next time I won't be so kind," he replied icily.

"Moon healing –"

"Ha, as if!" he laughed sarcastically, snapping his fingers and disappearing before she could finish.

"Basement. Now." Luna said quickly as the people around them started to stir. The three Soldiers and the violet cat slipped unseen down the secret staircase under the Sailor V game, Jupiter still trying to catch her breath as she massaged her throat.

"Makoto?" Usagi said softly, placing a hand tentatively on the brunette warrior's shoulder. "Makoto are you okay?"

"Yeah… just a little shaken up. Who was that guy, anyway?"

"He's a General from the Dark Kingdom," Minako explained, throwing herself into one of the computer chairs. "They try to collect energy from humans usually, only this time was different. They actually turned that girl into a monster and he only seemed interested in her energy, not everyone else's… Artemis?"

The white cat nodded, tapping the computer screen with his paws. A moment later Sailor Mars hurried down the stairs, glaring at Usagi.

"You could have called me on the communicator, you know!"

"Didn't have a whole lot of time, considering we had a new Sailor Soldier, a giant spider, an arcade full of unconscious people, oh, and a pissed off Dark Kingdom General!" She shouted back, Mars having the decency to look remorseful.

"Not to mention Tuxedo Kamen refusing to –"

"Don't say it!" Usagi warned Minako, pointing a finger at the blonde Soldier of Venus. The glared at each other, Minako placing her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Well it's true! He just swoops in to tell you Nephrite is a Shitennou, then says he's not going to help and that eventually we'll be his opponents and leaves! Meanwhile, one of his freaking Shitennou-whatever turned Dark Kingdom creep was choking the heck out of our newest recruit!"

"He saved that girl," Usagi whispered, looking away. It was hard to listen to Minako put a voice to all of her fears, to hear them confirmed. If it came down to it could she really go up against Tuxedo Kamen?

"Usagi," Minako sighed, backing off and placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm sorry to be harsh but we have our own mission to follow and we can't stray from it because of him. If someone is after the same thing we are then they are a natural enemy, just like the dark kingdom."

"Sailor Jupiter," Makoto interrupted shyly, extending a hand to Mars. "Kino Makoto, normally."

"Sailor Mars," Rei beamed back, shaking her hand with earnest. "Hino Rei. Nice to have someone else with some brains around here –"

"HEY!" Usagi and Minako yelled together, sticking their tongues out at Rei.

"That's enough!" Luna shouted, pressing her paw to the crescent mark on her forehead. "Honestly, the constant bickering is going to be the death of me! And all of you, if you're not careful! Now, we need to focus on our mission. They've upped their game, and we have to as well!"

"Right!" Usagi nodded fiercely, trying to push aside her feelings about Tuxedo Kamen to focus on the task at hand.

"We need to concentrate our search on the Phantom Silver Crystal. It has great powers – it can save the world, or destroy an entire planet in seconds. Falling into the wrong hands would be catastrophic," Luna continued somberly. The four girls nodded seriously, Usagi frowning as she looked down at her gloved hands.

"Agreed, but how do we protect something that we can't find?" The notion seemed impossible to her.

"I don't know. The only thing I can take comfort in is that the enemy seems no closer to finding it then we are."

"And we're not alone. Tuxedo Kamen seems to be after the same thing," Artemis added.

"What?" Usagi faltered, staring at him blankly. "How do you know?"

"Because, I've been keeping tabs on him. There's not much information to find but… that seems to be his purpose and he said as much today. You need to be careful! You can't trust him." Artemis scolded sternly.

"He's never tried to hurt us, though," she argued stubbornly. "He's only ever helped us."

"For now we'll agree to disagree. In the mean time, we have a lot to catch Jupiter up on."

"Which reminds me!" Luna interrupted, sliding a gold bracelet across to Makoto. A golden circle was in the center, four smaller circles of red, green, blue, and yellow in the center. "This is your communicator, Sailor Jupiter. To be used for _official _Sailor Soldier business, _only_," she emphasized, giving Minako and Usagi a warning look.

"Hey, listen, for two years until you two showed up it was just us on the scene, alright?" Minako replied, crossing her arms.

"Gee, it's a wonder Tokyo's still standing at all…" Rei snickered, Luna shooting a warning glance at all three of them.

"Now, we need a plan…"

…

"So, what is this silver crystal thing, anyway?" Kaidou interrupted, sifting through a bowl of noodles with mismatched chopsticks. "It was mentioned in the Dark Kingdom too, but they were hazy with the details. Sounds like a gawdy bookweight."

"Ha ha. I have no idea, honestly," Mamoru frowned, sifting his fingers through his hair. "I think that if I find it, it will give me the answers to the princess in my dream… somehow that just seems to make sense."

Kaidou just nodded, unable to reply with a mouth full of noodles. He swallowed, gesturing with his chopsticks. "So we're going after that now? What about the Sailor Soldiers? I can't see them willingly handing something like that over."

Mamoru shrugged. "We'll help them to get rid of the Dark Kingdom threat, but as soon as the crystal appears we grab it and get out of there."

"You make it sound so simple. I've seen the way you look at Sailor Moon," he teased, elbowing Mamoru in the ribs. "You think you'd be able to swipe it from her so easily?"

"If it comes to that… yes," Mamoru replied determinedly, leaning against the glass door to the balcony. He fixed his gaze on the full moon, a sense of calamity washing over him. Destiny was destiny – he couldn't let anything or anyone get in the way of that.

Kaidou nodded again, taking another bite of his noodles.

"Nephrite was there…" he continued, Kaidou's interest piquing.

"He'll be a tough opponent," Kaidou sighed, setting down the bowl. "He's cunning and ruthless in battle, but at the same time his overconfidence and arrogance can be his biggest downfall."

Mamoru simply nodded, waiting for him to continue.

The blonde man frowned, tugging on his hair. "It feels weird to be fighting against them. But, right now he's not really Nephrite, as Beryl's shadow has taken over his soul and corrupted him. Our only hope is for Sailor Moon to heal him as she did me."

_Somehow_, Mamoru exhaled, _we are always inexplicably tied together. It will make this new betrayal of her more difficult._ _For the greater good_, he sighed, shaking his head.

Man, and most guys his age thought college was difficult.


	11. 10 - Night at the Museum

I've really been trying to stick to my Tuesday updating schedule, so I apologize for the very late update! Been a lot going on with the holidays and such, but I will update today and again on Tuesday so it's like two updates in a row :). Hope you like the story so far and please review!

* * *

"It's been raining for days," Minako sighed, staring gloomily out the window. Beside her Usagi nodded, resting her elbows on the windowsill. Raindrops trailed down the double paned glass, weaving around each other until they ended in a puddle on the windowsill. Lightning flashed across the dark grey sky ever now and again, the loud booms of thunder causing Minako and Usagi to jump each time.

"I know and the thunder and lightning… I hate it," Usagi shuddered, tracing the trajectory of a raindrop along the windowpane.

"But Makoto uses thunder and lightning attacks all the time," Minako tried to reason uncertainly.

"I know… but somehow that's different. This is just scary." She jumped as another clap of thunder sounded, lightning splitting the sky. Minako and her huddled together until it passed, laughing shakily after the fact.

And so it continued. It rained through the weekend, blocking any chance they had to do anything. At least it meant she didn't have to deal with Mamoru – her dad had driven her to school all week to avoid the rain. Ms. Haruna had nearly had a heart attack when she'd been on time five days in a row.

"…and today expect heavy traffic delays while Tokyo police step up security tenfold in light of the crystal gem exhibit at the Juuban Historical Museum…"

Usagi glanced up from her cereal, Luna straightening up beside her. She waited until her mother was out of earshot before whispering, "Crystal gem exhibit? Maybe we should check it out…"

Luna nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking, although it's nice to hear it from you. Thinking about the mission, waking up early… you're starting to shape into a real leader, Usagi," the cat beamed proudly, licking Usagi's hand.

"Yeah, yeah… now, more importantly, what on earth am I going to wear?"

Begrudgingly, and after much convincing, Luna had allowed her and Minako to use their disguise pens.

"Rei and Makoto will be ready as back-up," she reiterated firmly. "You are to have your communicators and broaches with you, understood?"

They nodded distractedly, eyeing themselves in Minako's mirror. Usagi wore a figure hugging, strapless black dress that fell to the floor, Swarovski crystals embellishing the bodice. Minako's metallic gold gown was completely backless, the slinky material pooling around her feet. Her hair had been twisted into a sophisticated chignon, while Usagi's remained in its signature style, accentuated by crystal ornaments in her hair.

She hardly recognized herself.

They slipped into the exhibit easily, blending in among the other glamorous people and splitting up to search the different exhibits. The rooms were dark, small lights illuminating each of the gems' brilliant colors as tiny prisms danced around.

Everything was beautiful, but so far nothing stuck out as out of the ordinary…

"If it's there, you'll know it immediately," Luna had assured her. Everything on display was beautiful, sure, but nothing screamed "I hold the power to destroy planets and save the entire world!"

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, a blush creeping to her cheeks. Did he recognize her?

He winked at her through his mask, admiring the pale pink crystal illuminated in front of them.

She turned, smiling coyly. "Shh, Tuxedo Kamen you'll blow my cover." He laughed softly, placing a hand on her lower back. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

He shrugged, midnight blue eyes burning into hers. "Perhaps. I hadn't really noticed."

"Oh?" she managed to squeak in reply, their noses inches apart. Somehow the darkness of the room intensified the tension between them.

Was this a dream? It sure felt like one…

For a moment she thought he might kiss her. The next thing she knew he had stepped back, casting a glance around the room.

"Find me later," was all he said, disappearing into the darkness.

Her heart thumped in her chest, beating out an erratic rhythm as she tried to figure out what exactly had just happened.

"Right," she murmured to herself, smoothing out her dress as she stepped into the next room, trying to get a grip on herself. "Focus, Usagi."

Pale blue gems greeted her, casting an eerie glow around the room. A shiver traveled down her spine as she gave the room a quick look over, more than happy to head back to the soft pinks of the room before.

A hand brushed against her waist as she stiffened and shivered again. The darkness was getting to her.

So soon?

Before she could turn around to look a hand clamped over her mouth firmly, the other wrapping around her waist and dragging her towards the exit to the balcony.

"Mmph!" she struggled, his grip on her iron-like. Once outside he slammed the door, the sound of a lock clicking into place making her stomach drop.

"So, you had the same idea I had, did you?" Nephrite's cold voice interrupted her train of thought, lips curved into an arrogant smirk as he leaned against the balcony rail.

"Wh-I don't know what you're talking about," she feigned, stiffening as he laughed coldly.

"Don't play me for an idiot, I know who you are, Sailor Moon." He spoke her name as if it were an insult. "You're searching for the crystal."

She balked, feeling vulnerable. How did he… how could he…

"Stupid girl, you thought you could match up to me? Your misjudgment leads to your death. Don't worry, I'll make it quick. You'll hardly feel a thing… perhaps."

Without warning he shot a stream of black lightning at her, sending her diving out of its trajectory. She rolled, groaning as she pushed herself to her feet. Tiny crystals from her dress littered the balcony floor, the hem of her dress in tatters. He just laughed, going after her again.

"Your little friend is inside, am I correct? She won't be alive for much longer… the gem she's examining is one I swapped out… as soon as her fingers touch it her energy will be completely depleted and she will turn into a monster!"

"No," she gasped, dodging him again. "Why target one person when you guys usually just go for the whole room?"

"Ha! Jadeite's tactics. Foolish. You can see how well those worked out for him. I use the stars to find those at their maximum energy potential – one person at their peak energy is stronger than a whole room full of regular people!"

She lunged at him, catching him by surprise as she rammed into him with all her strength, knocking him off balance and to the balcony floor.

He stood up easily, glaring daggers at her as he brushed off his coat. "You'll pay for that. Now you've angered me…"

He advanced towards her, backing her up to the railing until there was nowhere else for her to go. She tried to reach for her compact but he caught her wrist in his hand, grip vice-like.

"Well, it's been fun… goodbye, Sailor Moon," he said simply, shoving her over the edge of the balcony. She pressed her eyes shut as she started to fall, reaching her hand out for something, anything…

A gloved hand reached out and grabbed her wrist from one of the lower balconies, Tuxedo Kamen leaning over the railing above her.

"I've got you… don't let go," he panted, gripping the stone railing with his other hand.

"Okay," she whispered, hand shaking. She clutched his hand as tight as she could, trying her best not to cry.

"I mean it, Sailor Moon," he said gently, offering her a strained smile. "Don't go pulling some Titanic crap on me, okay?"

"Promise," she grinned, eyes widening as a shadow cast over Tuxedo Kamen. "Tuxedo Kamen, watch out!"

"Even better, two for the price of one," Nephrite's voice cut through.

Suddenly they were falling together, arms wrapped around each other as they hurtled to the ground…

No! She wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't!

She clutched her compact in her hand, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Please, by the power of the moon, help us," she whispered. The compact glowed bright white in her hand as they slowed, a soft shimmering glow surrounding them as they landed softly on their feet.

"You saved me," he smiled sheepishly, nodding his head to her. Then with a flash of his cape, he was gone.

No, Tuxedo Kamen, it is you who is always saving me…

"Usagi!" Sailor Mars sprinted over to her, eyes wide as she clutched the blondes upper arms and looked her over frantically. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, snapping out of her Tuxedo Kamen induced haze. "Mmhm, I'm fine." As she looked from a relieved Mars to Jupiter a thought crossed her that caused her stomach to drop. "Minako's still inside! We've got to get in there before it's too late! Moon prism power MAKE-UP!"

Once transformed she clutched the moon stick in her hand, fury raging through her. She would track down Nephrite personally and make him pay for this.

Well, before she healed him anyway.

"Sailor Moon kick!" she yelled, knocking the door down with ease.

"Nice," Makoto gave her a two finger salute, winking. Usagi blushed, brushing off her shoulder in response.

"Nephrite!" she yelled, hands on her hips as she scoured the room for him. A flash of gold caught her eye and she ran to Minako, falling to her knees beside her.

"Mina-chan, Mina can you hear me?" the blonde lay unconscious on the floor, the crescent sign flickering bright yellow between her bangs.

"She didn't turn into a youma because her power is too strong," Usagi murmured, sighing in relief. She placed a gloved hand on Minako's cheek, a single tear forming in the corner of her eye as she pressed her forehead to hers.

A loud cracking noise caused her to jump as Nephrite grabbed Minako in his arms and sprinted for the door.

"Sailor Venus!" She heard Jupiter call, Usagi jumping to her feet. Rage flashed across her pretty features, eyes deadly.

Usagi tore past them, channeling all her inner strength to run as fast as she could. Years of being late and sprinting to school were apparently about to pay off. Her pale hair trailed behind her, catching the moonlight as she ran. Minako was her best friend, her other half and like hell would she let the Dark Kingdom steal her energy! Mars and Jupiter raced after her, trying to keep up.

She shot her lunar boomerang at him, the golden disc grazing his shoulder as he tried to dodge it.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Any attack she sent at him could potentially harm Minako too, however, so she had to proceed cautiously.

She had to find a way to distract him, to get him to take the bait… Artemis had said he was fierce but arrogant, and she could use it against him.

Hang on, Minako…

"Nephrite!" she yelled, chasing after the dark haired General. "You won't get away with this!" The soles of her pink boots pressed on, a triumphant smile gracing her mouth as he fell for the bait.

"Oh?" The over-confident man sneered, turning lazily to face her. "Says who?"

"Me!"

He laughed cruelly, icy eyes blazing. "You and what army?"

"This one!" Jupiter appeared at her right shoulder, Mars at her left.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And Sailor Mars!"

"And in the name of the Moon," Usagi continued as he raised an eyebrow at them. "We will punish you!"

"I'm shaking in my boots, really." He dropped Mina unceremoniously on the ground, her head hitting the pavement. Usagi kneeled beside her, letting her head rest in her lap as she moved her blonde hair from her eyes. Makoto stood defensively in front of them, Mars flanking her side.

He flung a ball of lightning straight at Jupiter, but she easily deflected it and hurled it back towards him.

"You've got a lot of nerve using lightning on me, Nephrite," she challenged, crossing her arms. The street lamp cast an eerie glow between them, the rest of the street shrouded in darkness.

He glared at her murderously, a figure on the rooftop nearby catching his eye. "Jadeite?" He faltered, distracted briefly from the girls in front of him. "Is that… Is that really you?"

Jadeite stepped forward from the shadows, Tuxedo Kamen at his shoulder. Nephrite glared, hands forming into fists at his side. "Traitor!" He yelled, Jadeite flinching slightly at his words.

"No, my friend, it is you right now who is the traitor."

He closed his eyes, focusing all of his energy on the man below him, rooting him to his spot with invisible ropes.

"Jadeite!" he roared, furiously trying to move. "Stop that at once!"

The sandy blonde nodded grimly to Sailor Mars, who gathered a fireball between her gloved hands.

"Burning mandala!" She called out, Nephrite unable to dodge the fiery orbs.

"Supreme thunder!" Makoto yelled, the green lightning extending from her palms and surrounding him as he writhed in agony.

Supreme sundae? Usagi looked at Makoto perplexed, clutching Minako close as her stomach grumbled. Mmm a sundae sounded good…

He collapsed, Makoto falling instantly to catch him, his head resting in her lap.

"No…," she whispered hoarsely, her gloved hand reaching out of it's own will to brush the hair from his eyes. His grey eyes were soft, catching hers for a moment before falling closed.

"Moon healing escalation!" Sailor Moon's voice broke Makoto's trance, a soft shower of glitter covering the unconscious Nephrite and Minako. Makoto leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his as she sobbed quietly, clutching the collar of his coat between her hands.

For some strange reason, it felt like déjà vu.

A shadow was wrenched from his chest, caught in a spiral of glitter before it shattered, the pieces evaporating. A small emerald stone landed on the ground in front of him. Between his bangs, the outline of a green inverted triangle with a horizontal line cutting just above the point glowed on his forehead.

"The alchemy symbol for earth," Mars whispered.

Makoto clutched his hand between hers as Tuxedo Kamen and Jadeite landed on either side of her, kneeling around the unconscious General.

"We'll take it from here," Jadeite replied coolly, a half-smile forming on his lips as he looked down at Nephrite. "Good to have you back, friend."

Makoto glared at the two of them, Mars flanking her instantly. Sailor Moon kept her arms securely around Minako, looking to Tuxedo Kamen with troubled eyes. She waited for something, anything in his stare that would tell her if he was still on her side.

For a moment it looked like he might reach for her, but he stopped himself, leaning down instead to pull up the battered Nephrite from the ground.

It was something, at least, and for now it was enough.


	12. 11 - Ice Cream and Black Coffee

I liked how in the Sailor V manga she charged her compact every night by placing it in the moonlight. So I'm totally using it. Also, how cool would it be if the people who are doing the Sailor Moon Crystal anime did the Sailor V anime as well? It so deserves it's own badass anime. And there's so much cool back story in there… just saying. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

"And I presume you're not going to give us the Phantom Silver Crystal?" Jadeite asked coldly, glancing down at Sailor Jupiter. He tapped his foot impatiently as she pretended to consider his request

"Oh, yeah sure…" Rei began, rolling her eyes. "Over our dead bodies!"

"For now, we'll agree to disagree… let's just hope it doesn't come to that, hm?" Jadeite smirked, winking in Mars' direction. "Mars, a pleasure as always."

Rei faltered, her cheeks flushing pink. Before she could come up with a retort, however, the three men had disappeared.

"Oh sometimes… sometimes…" she started, stomping her red high heel in frustration.

Usagi just patted her fiery friends shoulder, exchanging a knowing glance. "I know. Come on… let's go get some ice cream."

"What was that about?" Minako asked, her gold eyes bright and strength returned.

Usagi frowned, Artemis' words from earlier cutting into her thoughts. Was it really possible that they could have to go up against Tuxedo Kamen? "They think we have the crystal, I suppose."

"Right, like we'd just hand it to them if we did. Honestly, what do they take us for? I mean we're pretty but we're not dumb." Jupiter pulled her up gently, Minako waving her hand over her compact to lose the lunar pen disguise. She linked her arms through Makoto and Usagi's, smiling brightly. "Did someone say ice cream?"

Giggling, the four of them pushed through the doors of the crown arcade and sat at the counter, batting their eyelashes at Motoki. He laughed, shaking his head as he leaned on the countertop.

"Let me guess… two vanillas with chocolate sauce, and a triple fudge sundae with extra cherries and whipped cream for Usagi and Minako to share."

"Each," Minako replied in a sing-song, banging her fists on the counter. Motoki looked back at her with wide eyes as she shrugged, resting her chin on her hands. "Motoki, I almost died tonight. I earned this."

Rei elbowed her sharply in the side, rolling her eyes as Motoki disappeared into the kitchen. "Tell the whole world, why don't you?"

"Oh shush, it's not like he has any idea what we're talking about." Her eyes went wide as saucers as Motoki placed a large ice cream sundae in front of her, her eyes practically forming into hearts as she gazed back lovingly at him. Usagi attacked her own sundae with equal gusto, chocolate sauce peppering her lips.

"Gosh, Motoki, you sure know the way to a girls heart," Minako gushed, taking a large and rather unladylike bite of her sundae. He laughed and leaned forward to dab the chocolate from the corner of her mouth with a napkin as Minako's heart nearly stopped. She blushed, pausing to flutter her long eyelashes before diving back into her ice cream.

They chatted lightly with him until he was called away by another customer, the chilling events of the evening all but forgotten. The only one who seemed out of sorts still was Makoto, who stared blankly at the cash register while she swirled her now melted ice cream around the dish with her spoon.

"Mako-chan," Usagi interrupted gently, twirling her stool around to face her stormy friend. "Are you okay?"

The thunder senshi jumped slightly, shaken from her thoughts by Usagi's interruption. She smiled sheepishly, pushing her dish away from her. "Sorry, I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts there. Do you think…" she frowned, biting one of her nails absentmindedly. "Do you think Nephrite's okay?"

"I don't know… I mean, did you see that attack I blasted him with?" Rei replied confidently, flipping her hair. "I was pretty badass, if I do say so myself."

Usagi elbowed her sharply in the side, Rei's glare softening when she saw the look on Makoto's face. Usagi thought back to the way Makoto had reacted when he'd fallen, the tears that had streamed down her face and the way she'd clutched his collar.

"I don't know why, but I felt this overwhelming sadness. Like it was something that had happened before," she began, crossing her arms. "It's weird, I've never even seen him before. But I felt it that day he tried to strangle me and I think he did too. Right before he let go his eyes sort of shifted and they were green and so sad… does that make any sense?"

Rei nodded solemnly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's how I felt when we defeated Jadeite."

"But you're dating Kaidou!" Minako gasped, Rei's cheeks flushing as she smiled sheepishly. "You can't have two guys when I have none! I am the –"

"Goddess of Love, we know," the three girls replied in unison, giggling as Minako crossed her arms and pouted.

"I thought it was obvious that Kaidou was Jadeite," Usagi grinned, Makoto looking at her in obvious surprise. "You weren't here yet, Mako. But basically he appeared out of nowhere a few days after we defeated him and looks identical to him and had an obvious crush on Rei."

"Ooh, I see," Makoto grinned slyly, flicking Rei on the shoulder. "So then have you told him you're Sailor Mars?"

Rei scoffed, pushing her away. "Of course not. I'm not an idiot!"

"Then that's like dating two guys, Rei! Have you kissed him?" Rei's cheeks turned a bright red as she took a hurried bite of her ice cream to stall for time.

"A lady never kisses and tells," she snipped, waving off Minako dismissively.

"Well then you shouldn't have any problems," Makoto replied teasingly, the three of them laughing as Rei glared back huffily.

Usagi laughed so hard it hurt, clutching her stomach gleefully as she leaned her head on Minako's shoulder. So much of their lives these days was filled with despair and dictated by destiny that it felt good to just sit around and laugh.

The ice cream didn't hurt either.

…

"You look like shit," Jadeite greeted his long-haired friend, just barely dodging the hand that swatted towards the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, you could have prevented them from using me for target practice, you know," he frowned, rubbing his burned arm. It was healing, slowly but surely, Mamoru's weird gold hand trick working a whole lot faster then anything the doctors would have prescribed.

"Actually, we couldn't," Mamoru sighed, handing him a cup of coffee. Despite only just meeting, he felt like he had known him his whole life. And suddenly, with Jadeite and Nephrite's presence, his once empty and silent apartment was beginning to feel a lot less like a prison.

"Oh?" he quirked, taking a sip of the black liquid. "Ack, Mamoru, this is hideous. Normal people take sugar and milk, you know."

"To each their own," he murmured, sipping his own black coffee. "Anyway, they have to weaken you before they can heal you. The shadow Beryl used to possess you was too strong – it would have fought off any chance to be exorcised."

"Fair enough," he replied distractedly, the last image in his mind before he'd blacked out still haunting him. Beautiful emerald eyes swimming with tears, his collar clutched within her small gloved hands. He'd been through it before, but when? And why?

"She'll send Zoisite next, right?" Jadeite questioned, Nephrite nodding in agreement. "Kunzite's the strongest of us, so she'll save him for last in a final attempt. I know that technically we're not on the same side as the Sailor Senshi, but we're going to have to help them in order to get Zoisite and Kunzite back. They're too strong."

Mamoru just nodded, refilling his coffee cup. "Besides," he added, "it's not like we have any leads on where this thing is. If the Dark Kingdom had it we'd know it by now, for sure."

Even if it was his mission, setting it aside momentarily would allow him to spend time with Sailor Moon again… he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose again. He was always drawn to her, and it seemed that the harder he tried to fight it, the more prevalent she became.

…

"Usagi, I need you to set your feelings for Tuxedo Kamen aside. He is after the crystal, which makes him our enemy, just as much as the Dark Kingdom!"

Usagi sighed at the mention of his name, hugging her arms around her knees.

"We can't afford to trust him, especially now that there are three of them working together! Usagi," Luna sighed. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," she replied vaguely, staring out her window. How beautiful the moon looked tonight, the light cast across her bed. "I just… I can't believe he could be anything but good, Luna."

"I know, Usagi, but until we have obvious evidence indicating otherwise, we have to consider him at the very least to be untrustworthy. Besides, as I've told you, Artemis and I have no recollection of a Tuxedo Kamen being a part of the moon kingdom."

"Yes, but you have no recollection of me, either," she snapped, setting her compact on her bedside table to charge in the moonlight. "And you can't even remember what this stupid Princess you were apparently so devoted to looked like, so how reliable can you two be, exactly?"

With that Usagi turned on her side, pulling the covers over her head. She felt bad for snapping at Luna, but everything she had said was true. It frustrated her to no end, this mission she was supposed to accept blindly without question.

Well what about what her heart told her, hm?

She didn't sleep well, tossing and turning most of the night as fragmented dreams of fallen kingdoms and faceless princes tormented her. It felt like her alarm went off just seconds after she had finally been able to fall asleep, and it took Luna dragging her out of bed to get her up.

"Late, late, late, late, late!" She whined, dashing down the street, book bag swinging over her shoulder.

She gasped when the heel of her black shoe caught on the pavement, flying off her foot and hitting someone's head with a loud thunk.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so…" she turned around to find Chiba Mamoru's blue eyes glaring back at her. "…so not sorry," she huffed, crossing her arms.

The new guy Kaidou and another guy she vaguely recognized as Nephrite stood next to him, her cheeks flushing a little.

Of course cold, annoying Mamoru would attract ex-Dark Kingdom jerks. Classic.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Usagi," she offered, holding out her hand.

The strapping college student winked at her, pressing his lips to her knuckles as her cheeks glowed bright red.

"Masato," he replied in a silky voice. This guy was suave…

Tuxedo Kamen, I have eyes only for Tuxedo Kamen.

Beside him Mamoru rolled his eyes, shoving his friend lightly.

"Really, Maso?"

"Why do all the new guys hang around you, anyway!" She turned to him accusingly, jabbing her finger into the center of his chest. "Can't they see what a mean jerk you are?"

Kaidou and Masato both laughed, Mamoru closing his eyes in clear frustration.

Why her? Why did he always have to run into her? And why was he still holding her damn shoe?

A smirk crossed his face as he looked down at her. Her head barely reached his shoulder which meant…

He held her shoe up above his head lazily, the look of realization in her big blue eyes only spurring him on.

"Don't you think you should be a little nicer to me, odango, considering I have your shoe?"

She stomped her foot, sticking her tongue out at him. When that didn't work, she used her only other civilian power – her ability to cry on demand.

She fell to her knees, crying loudly as all three guys stared at her with shocked looks.

"Hey, what's going on?" An onlooker said.

"Miss, is everything alright? Are these gentlemen bothering you?"

"Uh… don't cry, odango. Here… here's your shoe," Mamoru thrust the shoe into her lap, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Well… gotta go!"

Once they were gone she smirked, gingerly slipping her shoe back on her foot. That would show him…

The sound of a bell in the distance set her scrambling to her feet, any thoughts of victory forgotten.


	13. 12 - A Single Tear

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the characters. And too delirious on codeine cough syrup to say much else. Being sick not being sick.

* * *

"What are you daydreaming about anyway, Usagi? You've barely touched your milkshake…" Motoki placed his hand to her forehead, frowning lightly. "Nope, no fever…"

She pushed his hand away, rolling her eyes. "Oh hush, Motoki, can't a girl dream in peace?"

"Who is he, Usagi?"

"Who's who?" Mamoru interrupted, sitting down next to her at the counter and reaching out to grab one of her hair buns.

"None of _your_ business," she snapped, sticking her tongue out as he put his hands up in defense. "Hi, Kaidou," she smiled, waving to the blonde who had just sat down on his other side.

"Oh come on," Motoki continued. "Is it someone we know?" He leaned forward to steal a sip from her milkshake while she was busy sticking her tongue out at Mamoru.

"Ha! You guys only wish you were that cool! And stop drinking that! I am a paying customer, I'll have you know," she replied in a snippy tone, glaring when he just laughed in response and stole one of the cherries.

"Paying customer since when?" He challenged, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Usagi, if you're a 'paying customer,'" Kaidou continued, using airquotes to emphasize his point, "Then you owe our good friend Motoki here close to… I'd say give or take three hundred dollars."

"Yeah, Odango, pay up," Mamoru grinned, holding out his hand. She smacked it, rolling her eyes in response.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk, Mamoru. I've been fronting you coffee for years!" Motoki turned back to Usagi, slapping the countertop impatiently. "Alright so who? Come on it's slow today… I'm so bored…" Motoki whined, gesturing around to the empty arcade.

"Fine," she gave in, cashing in on an opportunity to glare at Mamoru before continuing. "Tuxedo Kamen."

Mamoru suddenly choked on his coffee, Kaidou reaching over to whack him soundly on the back. Motoki laughed, slapping his hand down on the countertop.

They were all laughing at her!

"Hmph! How rude. And you three are honestly telling me you don't have crushes on senshi soldiers?" All three of them reddened slightly, her point proven. "Exactly. So stop laughing at me!"

"Okay, okay," Motoki grinned, putting his hands up in defeat. "But come on, who doesn't have a crush on Sailor V?"

Usagi held back a giggle by placing her hand over her lips. Oh, Minako would _die_ if she told her!

"Nope, it's definitely Sailor Mars. Those red high heels…" Kaidou replied, aimlessly swirling his spoon around in his coffee. Usagi could barely keep her mouth closed. He was dating Rei! Could he possibly know…

"What about you, Chiba?" Motoki asked as the raven-haired college student looked up with a bored expression.

"Sailor Moon," he shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This time Usagi's jaw really did drop. Of all things he could have said that was not something she had expected, and it completely threw her for a loop.

"What are you looking so put out for, odango? Are you harboring a secret crush on me?" He teased her, patting one of her hair buns. Of course she had no idea he was Tuxedo Kamen, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her about it.

She was still too shocked to come up with a proper comeback. They all stared at her expectantly before she snapped out of it, smacking away his hand.

"As if! You're… you… you're just a big jerk!" Why did she always have to run into him? It seemed like no matter what she did, their paths always crossed somehow. Why him, when he was such a jerk to her?

Her communicator beeped, reminding her of her senshi meeting at Minako's. She gathered up her stuff, waving to Motoki and Kaidou and purposely ignoring Mamoru as she left in a hurry.

"That was kind of abrupt, wasn't it?" Mamoru frowned, staring after her. He exchanged a look with Kaidou who looked equally perplexed.

Motoki just shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "She does that all the time. I've never really thought much of it. I suppose it could be considered a little strange, but it _is_ Usagi after all."

…

"So how many Sailor Senshi are there, anyway?" Minako asked, stretching out on the floor next to Usagi. Something had been bothering her friend throughout the meeting, and Mina couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She just sensed her irritation.

"Four," Luna said slightly awkwardly. "That we remember, anyway."

"So then what's the problem? There's four of us," Usagi stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Luna slid a turquoise compact with the blue sign of mercury across the floor towards her.

"Mercury?" Rei whispered, frowning. "But that would make us five…"

"It's me, right?" Usagi sighed. "I'm the one you can't account for?"

_"If you're not one of the Shitennou, where do you play into all of this?" _She remembered Minako's words to Tuxedo Kamen. And his words later, of their destiny's being tied together…

Where did _she_ play into all of this?

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. There were always myths of outer senshi, soldiers who guarded the Princess from afar," Artemis replied matter-of-factly. Mina glared at him for his obvious lack of sensitivity.

"You were awakened for a reason, Usagi," Luna said gently. "Everything involving this mission happens for a reason, nothing is a mistake. Your mission is just as clear as the others, and you have been designated by forces out of our control to lead the senshi. That was no accident."

"Why won't this Princess reveal herself to us? If we knew who she was, we could better protect her," Rei said angrily.

"Because she most likely doesn't even know she's the princess. There's a seal placed on her, protecting her identity from the enemy, just as there was on you before you were all awakened. When we find her that will most likely be when we find the crystal."

Usagi sighed, pressing her hand to her head. This was all becoming so complicated… it was so much easier when it was just her and Minako taking down simple youma with Tuxedo Kamen's help, before all this Moon Princess silver crystal drama.

"A long time ago the Moon Kingdom was attacked, ruined at the hands of the Dark Kingdom. Everyone was sealed away and when we began to awaken, so did the enemy," Artemis continued.

"We can't let the past repeat itself!" Luna interjected firmly. "To prevent the tragedies of the past reoccurring we have to seal away this darkness once and for all!"

The words from her dream rang in her head. _We can't let the past repeat itself…_

"Usagi?" Mina said quietly, drawing her friend from her thoughts. Everyone else had left, the two of them the only ones remaining on Mina's bedroom floor.

"Hm?"

"You just seem so sad."

"I just… I feel so confused. I feel like I don't know what my place or purpose is. I mean, Luna tells me what my mission is but I feel so disconnected from it all. Like I'm just supposed to blindly follow what she says and hope for the best."

"No, " Mina said firmly, hugging Usagi's shoulders. "You are our leader, and you are my best friend, my other half. I couldn't fight without you at my side, Usagi."

Still unsure, Usagi decided to just stay at Mina's. Going home and letting herself dwell on these thoughts… well it wouldn't do her any good.

She unwound her buns, letting her long silver-blonde hair cascade to the floor around her. Minako picked up her hairbrush, running it gently through Usagi's cornsilk hair.

"I have a feeling, Usagi, that once we find this last soldier things will start unfolding… and eventually everything will make sense." She wound small pink bows through the top of Usagi's hair, tugging the strands gently into place.

"Thanks, Minako. Somehow you make it sound like it's all going to be okay…"

_The clearest, deepest blue. Soft eyes, tender hands on her face. They stood in silence, eyes locked on each other. The darkness crept in, slow and cold. He held her against his chest tight, as if this might be the last time…_

_"I won't live without you…" she breathed, tears sparkling across her thick lashes._

_"Don't you dare say that." He placed a finger to her lips as everything went dark._

_"This is your last chance! Join me and I'll spare your life. Rule by my side and the Dark Kingdom will be stronger than ever!"_

_"Never!" he spat, shielding her behind him. _

_The cruel voice laughed mercilessly. "Very well. Then you will die!"_

"Usagi! Usagi please wake up!" Mina's voice pleaded, shaking her shoulders frantically. "Usagi!"

She awoke with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gasped for air, Minako's arms wrapping protectively around her shoulders.

"Usagi, your nose…" Mina gasped as Usagi pressed a hand to it, her fingertips stained red. Her forehead felt as if it were splitting in half, as if she was fighting hard to remember something that wouldn't resurface.

She pressed a handkerchief gingerly against her nose as it bled, tears still flowing freely. She had never felt more confused in her life.

"Mina, who am I? Why do I have these dreams? They're so strange and yet they feel so raw… so real. My heart aches."

Mina nodded, clutching her friend tightly. "I know, Usagi. I know. I can feel… sometimes I feel like our hearts are connected somehow. I feel your pain so strongly."

She lay her head on Minako's shoulder, her blonde friend stroking her hair as she tried to comfort her. Finally Usagi's breath evened, her eyes falling closed in a dreamless sleep. Minako clasped her hands together, staring at the full moon illuminated through her window. "Bring peaceful sleep," she whispered, gently laying Usagi back down on the pillow. She felt so fiercely protective of her, their bond like that of sisters.

Her light-hearted, carefree friend was slowly slipping away, a more serious, jaded Usagi taking her place. It scared her.

…

It was hard to slip back into her useful, cheerful persona with Luna's words constantly ringing through her head.

_"Four," Luna said slightly awkwardly. "That we remember, anyway."_

_"So then what's the problem? There's four of us," Usagi stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever. _

_Luna slid a compact with the blue sign of mercury across the floor towards her._

_"Mercury?" Rei whispered, frowning. "But that would make us five…"_

_"It's me, right?" Usagi sighed. "I'm the one you can't account for?"_

Everyone else had this strong sense of purpose and now hers was conflicted. Usagi sighed, folding her arms on the counter at the arcade and resting her chin on top. And it didn't help that she was always having these strange dreams…

"What happened to you?" She jumped as a voice interrupted her self-destructing train of thought, twirling around in her stool to face the intruder. She floundered as she stared right back into the deep blue eyes of none other than Chiba Mamoru, trying to come up with a quick retort.

"Happened? Nothing happened."

_Good one, Usagi._

Silence permeated between the two of them as he continued to stare at her, Usagi feeling more and more like a specimen under a microscope. Why wasn't he insulting her, teasing her, or squeezing her hair? Had the universe completely turned upside down or –

Without warning he grabbed her chin roughly, tilting her head back slightly as he eyed her suspiciously.

_If I didn't know any better I'd say he looks almost… concerned? But that's impossible._

"What happened, Odango?" He repeated firmly, leaning his other hand on the counter beside her. They were way too close, his fingers gripping her chin almost… tenderly(?) in his hand. And why was her heart racing so fast… what the hell was going on?

"I _told _you," she insisted numbly, still unable to wrap her head around what was occurring. "Nothing happened, I'm fine. Why are you being so weird?"

He stiffened, reluctantly letting go of her chin and leaving her skin cold where his fingers had been. Then, without warning, he brushed his thumb gently across her cheek, a teardrop hovering on the pad of his thumb.

"I'm talking about this," he replied quietly as her shoulders tensed. She just stared at him in shock, searching desperately for words that wouldn't form. How strange this day was turning out to be.

"It's nothing," she whispered, forcing herself to pull away from him. A pain she didn't understand flashed across his eyes as he nodded, taking a step back.

"Okay." He straightened up, running a hand through his jet black hair. "I'll see you around, Odango."

With a slight wave to Motoki he turned and left, leaving a dull pain in Usagi's chest that she didn't really understand.


	14. 13 - Sun and Roses

Thank you for the reviews and kind words! I am feeling much better. I have 27ish chapters completed for this story. I think it'll end up being 30-something chapters long so I'm almost done! Which is crazy for me because if you saw my folder of half-finished fanfics you'd understand why this is such a big deal. Anyway, I've started working on another one as well based on an idea I've been kicking around in my head for awhile. It's only 3 chapters long so far, and it's set in the Silver Millenium. So we'll see if it ends up becoming anything. Just kind of writing and seeing what happens. Anyway, thanks for reading and for reviewing! I love reading your reviews – totally brightens my day. Happy Monday everyone!

* * *

"Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked shyly, smoothing her skirt over her thighs.

The battle was long over and yet he still had her clutched protectively in his arms. Not that she minded, of course.

"Right, sorry," he laughed, running a gloved hand through his hair. Tonight had been frustrating, with Zoisite slipping out of their clutches and injuring Jadeite in the process.

The blonde General clutched his arm in irritation, Sailor Mars whispering soothing words as she removed the fragments of black crystal from his skin.

"Stupid icicle throwing jackass. Once he's on our side, I swear, you know what I'm going to do to him?"

Rei bit back her laughter, tugging on his arm to keep it still. "Yes, yes you were very brave."

"I was, wasn't I? I mean, I basically saved your life," Jadeite continued, trying not to wince as she pulled another piece from the gash.

Mars raised a sculpted eyebrow, pausing her work to look at him. "I don't _need _anyone to save my life," she replied coolly. "In fact, if I remember correctly, I did the life saving the past few times."

"Jeez, kick a guy while he's down, why don't you?" Jadeite teased, reaching forward to cup her cheek in his hand. "It's okay, I mean it was kind of hot…"

"Can I…?" Usagi reached up tentatively, touching the corner of his mask. He caught her hand in his, gently lowering it.

"Someday," was his vague response. And then he stepped away, creating a distance between them that left her cold.

…

"Usagi, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have time for things like going to the arcade! You're a Champion of Justice!" Luna said exasperatedly, running along beside Usagi on the top of the fence.

"Well it's not like I ever got a choice you know! Did anyone ever walk up to me and say 'Hey, Usagi, want to give up your life today to be a Champion of Justice forever?' No! They didn't!" She crossed her arms, glaring at her violet cat.

"U-sag-eeee," Luna replied through gritted teeth, smacking her forehead with her paw. "When are you and Minako going to take this more seriously? I thought the presence of Rei and Makoto would change things but apparently not!"

"I just want to be a normal girl!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, glaring indignantly at the poised cat. She was aware she was acting like a child but she didn't care – the dark kingdom had attacked the past three nights in a row and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was hang out at the arcade, drink a milkshake, and unwind a little. Really, was that so much to ask?

"Well," Luna frowned, "You're not a normal girl! You're a Guardian of… meow, meow."

"Oh yeah, _now_ you shut up! You know I've just about had it with your –"

"Did that cat just talk?"

Usagi whipped around, surprise registering in her crystal blue eyes. Why did he always have to show up at the worst times… and why was her heart racing so fast again? She thought back to how he'd acted with her the other day, cheeks turning pink.

He was so confusing. And weird. Definitely weird.

He was looking at Luna with an incredulous look, glasses perched pretentiously low on his nose while Usagi searched desperately for something to retort with.

"Are you feeling alright today?" She asked innocently, standing on tiptoe to press the back of her hand against his forehead. "No fever… do you normally walk around the streets of Juuban and ask people if their cats can talk, Mamoru? Because you know, they have special medication for that…"

"I know what I heard," he replied firmly, rolling his eyes as he pushed her hand away. It sounded crazy, sure… but he knew what he heard. Usagi's voice and then another voice… and there was no one else around except for her and the cat…

The cat with that weird crescent mark on its head… He'd seen that cat before. She'd been there at the arcade when Nephrite had attacked.

Her small hand suddenly waved frantically in front of his eyes. "Hell_ooo_, earth to Mamoru!"

Did that mean… No. There was absolutely no way in hell klutzy, whiney, immature crybaby Usagi was Sailor Moon. And yet…

"Seriously though, I'm starting to worry. Are you sure you didn't hit your head earlier or something?"

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He snapped back, straightening his shirt collar. She glared in response, hands on her hips. Despite himself he couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was mad.

_Wait, Usagi cute? Get real, Mamoru,_ he thought, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"It's seven-thirty on a Friday!"

"Exactly," he replied coolly, brushing past her. He left her standing there, trying to sift through his own thoughts.

"Oooh you're such a jerk! I'm sixteen, not six!" She shouted to his retreating back, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Could've fooled me," he shouted back distractedly, stopping to look back over his shoulder when he heard her stomp off in the opposite direction.

So if Usagi was Sailor Moon… and he was Tuxedo Kamen… That meant that… He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. What a strange turn of events.

_Everybody thinks I'm an idiot,_ she frowned, clutching her book bag close to her chest. _Rei, Luna, Mamoru, Ms. Haruna, Artemis, my mother… no one gives me any credit!_ And sure, most of those people didn't know she was also Sailor Moon but the ones who did _still_ didn't cut her any slack!

She turned a corner and gasped, taking in the sight in front of her. People were strewn left, right, and center across the sidewalk unconscious. It was freakishly silent, a strange pale blue light drenching the street.

She reached for her communicator, then stopped herself. She'd show them! This would be her chance to prove to all of them what she was capable of!

Mamoru frowned, looking down at his hand. What had he been thinking? He had decided to follow her, keeping a reasonable distance as she raced down the streets of Juuban. It was easy enough to keep up, her long pale hair reflecting the moonlight through the darkness. Her hair that she wore in the same style as Sailor Moon, something he had failed to notice before. She was about her height, same slender build, same crystal blue eyes. Now that he thought about it it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world.

He slipped into the shadows as she glanced over her shoulder, only daring to resurface when he heard the familiar rhythm of her feet against the pavement as she ran.

She stopped, head turned up as something gold glinted in her hand. She tossed it into the air, a crescent symbol on the front catching the moonlight. "Moon prism power… MAKE UP!"

Usagi was Sailor Moon. Usagi… it seemed so strange and yet, almost comforting. Like it gave a purpose and a reason for them always running into each other. Like no matter their form they were drawn together by forces beyond their control. Their fates were inexplicably bound, or so it seemed. He had told her once that he thought they were destined to be together, he just hadn't realized at the time how true that statement really was.

But what about the Princess who was always showing up in his dreams? All he could ever make out of her was a hazy silhouette as she cried softly, begging him to find her and the Phantom Silver Crystal.

Before he could dwell on it any longer his head began to pound, giving way to his own transformation.

"You won't get away with this!" He could hear her yell, her voice strong and unwavering.

"You think so? I'm much smarter than Nephrite before me, you know."

"Yeah, well that's what Nephrite said too and look at him now," she replied smartly, unclipping her compact from her bow.

The compact shifted to its lethal crescent shape in her hand before she hurled it at him. He dodged it easily, spiking it to the ground with an ice blue attack. It crashed to the ground below, shifting back to its regular shape.

_My compact!_

She picked it up quickly, running her hand along the deep crack that now covered the surface, heart beating fast as she clutched it in her gloved hand.

"Lunar flash!" she called out desperately, anxiety filling her when nothing happened. She squeezed it tightly, willing it to shift into the crescent boomerang. Again, nothing.

"Where's your back-up?" he sneered, icy eyes gleaming.

"They're on their way!"

He just laughed, shaking his head. "You lie worse than you fight. They're not coming, they don't even know you're here. And any minute, they'll be locked in battle on the other side of town with one of my youma… thinking you've deserted them," he drawled, swirling his finger around idly to create a pale blue icicle.

She gasped, clutching her upper arms. What an idiot she had been… they were all right about her, she couldn't do this alone…

Her powers weren't anything like Minako, Makoto, or Rei's… all she could do was wait till everyone else had weakened the enemy and then finish them off or heal them. On her own, though, she was useless. And now with her compact cracked she was really defenseless.

All of these people he had killed… and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears peppered her vision; she had failed them, everyone. He hurled the icicle at her without warning, Usagi's eyes going wide, rooted to her spot with fear.

"No!" A voice yelled, lifting her with ease to pull her out of its path.

"You came," she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck. She would never be alone as long as Tuxedo Kamen fought by her side.

"Don't listen to him, Sailor Moon. You are strong and you _can_ defeat him," he urged her, holding her protectively. He reached forward to brush the tears from her eyes, the broken look on her face breaking his own heart.

Before he knew what was happening she leaned forward, grasping his collar between her hands and pressing her lips to his. His eyes went wide, breath catching in his throat as he tried to make sense of what exactly was happening. _Usagi was Sailor Moon… Sailor Moon was Usagi… Sailor Moon was kissing him… Usagi was kissing him…_

It was as if his warmth and strength was pouring into her, boosting her confidence and belief in herself. She broke from the kiss hesitantly, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with determination.

"Get out of here," she said gently, giving him a slight push. "I couldn't stand it if anyone else got hurt."

She placed a gloved hand on his cheek before turning back to Zoisite, hands on her hips.

"Don't you guys get it? Good will always triumph over evil, light will always conquer darkness. Your evil shadow has no place here!"

With Tuxedo Kamen behind her she felt so strong, so empowered. Like she could really beat this creep on her own…

They stood on the rooftop, the faint glow of the tower illuminating the streets beneath them. She glanced at the people below them, determination lighting her features. There had to be something she could do to save them – she refused to accept their death as an alternate ending.

The crescent wand appeared suddenly in her hand, glowing white. On instinct she pressed it to her forehead, then closed her eyes, focusing all of her energy inward.

"You have to bring every one back," she urged, clutching the wand in both hands. "By the power of the moon, you have to help them!"

She was barely able to hang on, and yet she knew she had to. A brilliant white light coated the city, Zoisite struggling to cover his eyes with his elbow. He snapped his fingers and was gone, no match for the power that she was radiating.

Around them the lifeless people started to glow under the light of the crescent wand. Softly glowing orbs hovered over each one of them before disappearing back inside their chests. Slowly, they started to stir, rubbing their eyes, gasping for breath and clutching their heads.

She had done it! She had really saved everyone… Tuxedo Kamen tore his eyes away and back to Usagi as the bright light started to fade, her eyes barely open as she started to falter.

"Sailor Moon!" He lunged forward desperately, barely catching her in time as she collapsed forward.

"So… tired…"

"I wonder if you even knew you had that much power within you," he murmured, brushing her pale hair from her face. "You did really well."

"You always… smell so good. Like sun and… roses," she mumbled incoherently, earning a relieved chuckle from him as he held her close. So warm… she felt her eyes close, reality slipping further and further away as she gave into the overwhelming exhaustion.

He cupped her cheek, pressing his lips to her forehead before lifting her lithe body easily into his arms.

She had depleted all of her energy to save everyone else… now it was his turn to take care of her.


	15. 14 - Not So Secret Identities

This was one of my absolute favourite parts of the manga. Some of this chapter comes straight out of there because… why try to recreate the wheel. Of course it's not exactly like the chapter in the manga but just fessing up. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and Sailor V, not me. I just borrow her characters for my own stories. Enjoy and please review!

_Such warm hands… my whole body feels warm, like I'm coming back to life…_

_I feel whole, as if there was once a time I knew these hands well…_

_Like for the longest time I've been incomplete, missing a crucial piece I didn't even understand was gone…_

"_Usagi…"_

"_Usagi…"_

_I can hear a voice, calling out to me. I know it so well – it's the voice from my dreams…_

_Who? So warm…_

Usagi awoke slowly, clutching soft blankets around her face. She sat up gradually, reaching to her chest, finger tracing along the crack in her compact. Her compact… she had assumed it would just repair itself on its own.

She stood up slowly, clutching the bare skin between her gloves and shoulder protectors as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

_Where am I?_

The room was stark, just a bed, a dresser, a desk… bland Ikea furniture with nothing personal to suggest her location. Her pink boots were propped up neatly against the dresser, the crescent moons on the tips catching the light. Moonlight spilled through the open window, and as she glanced around, something glittering on the edge of the bed caught her eye.

She picked up the item, turning it over in her hand. It was a pocket watch, the phases of the moon depicted on the face of the delicate watch. The glass was cracked, a thin gold chain sifting between her fingers. She sat back on the edge of the bed, draping the blanket across her lap as she examined the watch.

Such a watch could only belong to one person; Tuxedo Kamen. He had been there with her... but how did she get here? Wherever here was…

_He's always there for me, always protecting me. I just know he can't possibly be my enemy. He seems to know me so well and yet, I feel like he's still a complete mystery._

The handle of the door turned slowly, warm yellow light spilling into the room.

"I see you've finally returned to the land of the living?"

Usagi stiffened, recognizing the voice instantly. _'Hey, odango!' _she had heard it call on more than one occasion.

She looked up slowly, eyes wide in shock. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked bluntly, blushing slightly at her own rudeness.

"This is my home," he replied simply.

She eyed him suspiciously, clutching the watch in her hand. Nothing made any sense… what the heck was she doing waking up in Mamoru's home – in his bed no less! Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at the blankets draped across her lap.

"You don't remember?" Now that she looked at him more closely, a recognition started to set in. He was dressed formally, way too formally for any normal person, in a pair of black dress pants, a pressed white tuxedo shirt, and a pair of suspenders. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows but at the collar… at the collar hung a very familiar star medallion.

She looked to the left of him, where a black coat and cloak were slung haphazardly across a chair, a white mask discarded on the seat.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? And why can't I say anything?_

"You collapsed after that battle," he said gently. "You saved everyone, but to do so you used so much power… and then you fell into a sort of coma for the past few hours."

_No way…_

He couldn't be… she could hardly believe it. He leaned casually in the doorway, his face kind. Did he look almost… nervous? No way, he had always been such a jerk to her! But that voice… so soft, so gentle. And that star pendent around his neck… she looked from the discarded mask to him and back again. And his eyes… those deep, deep blue eyes that felt like they knew everything about her, like they could see into her very soul…

Could it really…

She stood slowly, her skirt swishing around her thighs. He watched her as she padded barefoot across the room, picking up the mask gingerly. She grasped it between her gloved hands, staring at it for a moment before slowly making her way over to him.

He didn't move as she drew closer, standing on tiptoe to hold the mask over his eyes.

Now that she looked at him it seemed so obvious – how had she never noticed this? He stared at her patiently, blue locked on blue. How had she never noticed Mamoru's eyes, how beautiful they were? How they were the same as Tuxedo Kamen's?

"You're Tuxedo Kamen?" She whispered in awe.

"I am."

"But why…?"

He lifted the mask from his eyes, tossing it unceremoniously back onto the chair.

"Why what?" He asked gently, a shiver running along her spine as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Why do you help me? Why do you do this?"

"It gives me an identity," he replied. "I don't know who I am, or have any memories before the age of seven," he hung his head, raking a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Usagi tilted her head to the side, searching his face for answers. Maybe she was still dreaming… this all just felt too weird. "I mean, I don't remember my life in perfect detail before the age of seven, but I remember the important things. You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing," he replied, smiling sadly. "I was in a car wreck with my parents when I was very young – all I know is what the doctors told me. After that, I lived in an orphanage until I was sixteen."

She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. She'd had no idea…

"They told me my name, how old I was… but it's always bothered me. I mean what if they got it wrong, you know? I've spent years not knowing. My only clue is this repeating dream I keep having. This girl, with long hair begs me to find the Phantom Silver Crystal. I can't see her face and she doesn't say anything else.

"In the beginning, I didn't even realize I was transforming. I guess I was sleepwalking, and I'd wake up with these huge gaps in my day. When I started to become aware of it and gain some control over it, I began my search."

Usagi clutched her compact, looking away from him. "But why… why do you help _me_?" Nervously she waved her hand across her compact, and with a gentle rush of air her senshi uniform gave way to her school uniform. She clutched her bare arms, waiting for the look of shock she knew he'd react with.

He just smiled, shrugging a shoulder. "I figured it out earlier today… when I saw you talking to that cat with the crescent bald spot. Luna, right?" She just nodded, dumbfounded as he laughed lightly and tapped her nose with his finger. "When you came along I found I didn't have a choice… when you transform, I have to transform. I have to make sure you're okay."

She blinked, trying to wrap her mind around everything he was telling her. He had such a compelling reason to search for it… his story broke her heart. Tentatively she stepped forward, placing her palms against his chest, her cheek resting against the soft fabric of his shirt. She felt him stiffen at first, but then he exhaled, slowly relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her.

_How strange… I'm hugging Mamoru, and still it feels like the most normal thing ever._

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours, him holding her. She felt so safe, so complete wrapped in his arms… like everything else could work itself out as long as she had him.

Eventually he cleared his throat, giving her a half smile. "Come on, I'll make some tea."

She followed him to the kitchen, lifting herself onto the countertop next to the sink, watching him as he filled the kettle and started to boil the water. Had she really never noticed how attractive he was? She could make out the contours of his muscles through his shirt, his sinewy arms.

Her cheeks flushed as he turned, one eyebrow raised. Then he leaned against the counter opposite of her, maintaining a safe distance.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why are you searching?"

"I," she faltered, Luna's warning ringing through her head. He had been so honest with her, though, told her all of his secrets. "I don't really know. Two years ago Luna and Artemis found Min–Venus and I and told us we were Sailor Soldiers. For awhile it was just fighting monsters and hoping you'd show up, but recently Luna told us our true mission was to locate the Phantom Silver Crystal and the Pr-I mean, and find the other senshi."

She bit her lip, looking down at her knees. She was intentionally leaving out the part about the moon princess. She just didn't feel like bringing it up right now… because the girl from his dream… well she sounded a lot like her.

She was being ridiculous, being jealous of someone he had never even met. He already knew about the moon princess, anyway. It wasn't like –

A finger tilted her chin up, his dark blue eyes curious. He stood between her legs, his other hand resting dangerously close to her on the countertop.

"Where did you go?"

She felt her cheeks flush as she tried to hold his gaze. "Just thinking, I guess. Sorry."

She let her forehead drop forward, resting lightly against his. So warm, so familiar.

The whistling of the kettle seemed to snap both of them out of their trance, Mamoru springing away from her and Usagi sitting up so quickly she smacked her head on the bottom of a cabinet.

"Ow!" she groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Careful, or you'll have a third odango to go with the other two," he teased, dodging the dishtowel she threw at him.

"There you go, of course you had to ruin a perfectly nice evening by calling me that," she replied in her best irritated voice, although if she was being honest with herself it didn't really bother her. Still, she stuck out her tongue at him for good measure.

"Alright, I'll work on coming up with a better one." He held out a cup of tea, grinning crookedly as she took it in her hands. "Careful odan – I mean, Usagi, it's hot."

She paused, breathing in the soft scent of jasmine before taking a tentative sip. She flushed as she felt his eyes on her, setting down the cup down before she slid off the countertop, smoothing her skirt as she blushed.

"I… Luna's probably wondering where I am. I should go now."

Before she could change her mind she turned and bee-lined for the door. She had almost made it when he stopped her, his hand gripping her shoulder and sending electric shocks down her spine.

"Usako," he murmured, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

She clutched her hands together over her heart, cheeks flushing. Would he kiss her again? Beg her not to leave? Tell her he loved –

_Ooph._ He hit her gently on the head with her school bag, knocking her from her dreamy thoughts.

"Usako, your bag."

"Er, right," she managed to reply, turning to face him. He held out her school bag, a gentle smile on his face. She took it in a daze, clutching it to her chest as she slipped out the door.

_Usako… the way he just said my name like that – I would never have expected something so romantic from Chiba Mamoru…_

Once in the cool early morning air she took a deep breath, leaning against the side of his building. She had kept the pocket watch he had dropped.

She held it in her cupped hands, bringing it to her lips. Something unspoken had passed between them, something that felt so incredibly right even though she didn't fully understand it.

_Now that I've found you I can't let you go_.

Where did they play into everything, this Moon Princess, Prince of Earth, Phantom Silver Crystal, earth saving drama? It all seemed so strange, so delicate.

Usagi sighed, pocketing the watch as she headed towards home.

She was able to slip into the house undetected, ascending the stairs carefully. She slowly closed her bedroom door behind her, nearly jumping out of her skin as someone smacked right into her, slender arms wrapping around her neck.

"Oh Usagi!" Minako's voice began in her ear. "We were so worried. When you didn't show up for the battle… and then Luna said strange things had been happening on the other side of town… and we thought… we were so scared…" she rambled, cheeks streaked with tears.

Usagi pushed her back gently, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. Her gold eyes shone with unshed tears, causing Usagi's heart to clench. She had been so stupid earlier, thinking her friends didn't care, thinking that she had to prove herself to them.

"I'm okay, I promise. Tuxedo Kamen saved me… I used all my power after I revived everyone… it's a very long story."

She quickly filled Minako and their feline guardians in on the events of the evening, only leaving out the more intimate moments and the part about Tuxedo Kamen's identity.

For now, she would keep that part to herself.


	16. 15 - Delicate

Thank you for the reviews, encouragement, and kind words! You guys are truly the best :). I am sorry for the long wait between updates – there's not really a reason, just been working a lot and dealing with a lot. Sometimes life gets in the way. Anyways, thanks for your continued support and reading my story.

* * *

"Stop eating the batter, you two! You're going to make yourselves sick," Makoto scolded, tapping Usagi lightly on the head with the wooden spoon. Usagi just beamed in response, swiping her finger across the rim of the bowl.

"Mm, but Mako-chan it's _so_ good," Minako groaned, fluttering her long eyelashes.

"Yeah, and it's even better after it's been baked," the tall brunette rolled her eyes, sliding the tray of cookies into the oven. She glanced at the heart shaped cookies one last time before shutting the oven door, dropping her mismatched oven mitts on the countertop. "And, as an added bonus, it won't give you salmonella then!"

"Mako, who are these for anyway? I mean we made like forty," Usagi asked innocently, arching an eyebrow as Mako's cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh, just… people."

"People," Minako replied, the two blondes leaning towards her with their elbows on the countertop. "People like… Masoto?"

"I hadn't given it much thought," Makoto replied in a tone that clearly implied that she had.

"Maybe," Minako continued, stealing another finger full of batter, "I'll bring some to Motoki."

"I'm so sure. What about you, Usagi?" Makoto tweaked her cheek, laughing as Usagi pushed her hand away in annoyance. "Are you going to bring Tuxedo Kamen a bag of cookies?"

Tuxedo Kamen. Of all people Tuxedo Kamen had turned out to be _him_. Him! And the weirdest part of all was that she was strangely okay with it.

_Chiba Mamoru_… The name that had once caused her to see red now made her heart thump in her chest and her cheeks color.

_Mamo-chan_…

She hated keeping such a big secret from everyone… especially Minako. It felt like a betrayal. But if she told them they'd be shocked, and Rei and Luna would surely yell at her. And they may not let her see him anymore…

She clutched the bow at her chest. The idea of no longer seeing him left her with a sharp pain in her chest. Since when did she feel so strongly about him? Until a few days ago she thought she couldn't stand him.

Thought; maybe that was the key word. Besides, she had always felt this way about Tuxedo Kamen, so now that the two had morphed it just made sense.

_No_, she decided, she would keep this to herself for now. For just a little longer, anyway. It was too raw, too new; too delicate to exist right now outside of their bubble.

"Usagi?" The two pairs of concerned eyes, glittering gold and emerald green, were staring back at her as Makoto waved her manicured hand frantically in front of Usagi's glazed eyes. She had completely spaced out!

"Don't be silly, Mako-chan," she laughed with a casual wave of her hand. "What am I going to do, carry them into battle? Toss him the bag with one hand and fling my compact with the other?"

The first time they ran into each other at the arcade, she had had Minako, Rei, and Makoto in tow. It had caught her completely off guard, and it took everything in her not to run to him and wrap her arms around his middle.

"Hey Odango, failed any tests recently?"

She glared at him, the three girls ignoring the pair and settling down in a booth to gossip.

"I don't know, found any other high school girls to bother yet?" The thought made her chest feel tight – she didn't want him to flirt with any other girls.

He rolled his eyes, flipping his jacket over his shoulder as he waved two fingers casually to Motoki. "See you later, Toki. Odango," he nodded, brushing past her.

"I hope not, you jerk!" He left her standing there, feeling confused and slightly dejected. She had lost her appetite completely and knew if she sat with the girls they would figure out something was wrong within seconds.

"Hey, I just remembered my mom said she'd ground me if I didn't come home before five. I'll see you guys later!" she gushed in her best cheery voice, waving over her shoulder as she ran out of the arcade.

He hadn't been serious, right? She definitely hadn't imagined everything the other night, but still… everything was so new, so delicate. What if he had been serious…

A hand grabbed her arm suddenly, pulling her into the alleyway beside the arcade. Her breath caught in her throat as her back pressed against the cold wall, Mamoru's hands perched just above her shoulders on the smooth surface, cobalt eyes blazing.

"Please tell me that was an act," he whispered, desperation flashing across his eyes.

"I… what? You started it. I thought that maybe –"

He pressed a finger to her lower lip, effectively silencing her. She bit her lip, waiting for him to say something.

"Usako, I meant everything I said the other night." She exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding, shoulders relaxing. There he was, dazzling her again.

"Me too," she whispered, smiling shyly. Her heart thrummed wildly in her chest at their proximity, at the name he had just called her, his hand on her cheek. "But… I think for right now we should keep this between us. Luna and everyone else… well, I don't think they'd understand."

He nodded, leaning in to brush his lips lightly across her cheek. She puckered her lips hopefully but he just smiled, squeezing one of her hair buns affectionately. "Come on, odango, I'll walk you home."

…

They carried on their regular banter to keep up appearances, but their eyes were soft as they hurled insults at each other.

And she had kissed him that night, right before she had saved everyone! She couldn't believe it…

And she couldn't believe how much she wanted to kiss him again.

"Daydreaming again, hmmm?" Minako interrupted, elbowing her teasingly.

"Mm, something like that."

"You seem different, Usagi. More grown up," her blonde counterpart said thoughtfully.

Usagi beamed. "Yes well, as Champion of Love and Justice, and the leader of you three –"

"Usagi look out –"

_Ooph!_ She collided with something hard, two arms reaching out to steady her shoulders.

"Guess I spoke too soon," Minako laughed, Usagi glancing up into Mamoru's sapphire eyes.

"Hey, watch where you're going for once, Odango," he replied half-heartedly, his voice lacking its usual irritation in these situations.

She could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest, unable to find the words to respond.

"Hey, it's not like you seem to notice either. Takes two to collide," she responded rather lamely, gaze locked on his.

She had kissed him… was that what had given her the strength to save all of those people that night?

"I uh… have to get to the library. See you around, Usako."

No sooner had he left when Minako rounded on her, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Usako?!" Mina said incredulously, eyeing her suspiciously. "Alright, game's up. _Spill_."

Usagi sighed and placed her hands up in defeat. "Can you keep a secret?"

Mina rolled her gold eyes, crossing her arms in defiance. "I'll ignore the obvious offense of you even asking me that."

"I mean it, Mina. I'm really serious," Usagi pleaded, clutching her friend's hands.

Minako's eyes widened as she stared back at Usagi gravely. "I promise, Usagi. Whatever it is… you can trust me with anything, I promise."

In a low voice Usagi re-told her the events from the other night, this time in full detail. She blushed as Mina gasped at certain parts and cheered at others, clutching Usagi's hands in excitement.

"I knew it! I just always knew there was something between you two! I knew it before even you did! Point one for the Goddess of Love!" She cheered triumphantly, pumping her fist into the air. "I can't believe we didn't see it before… his blue eyes are just like Tuxedo Kamen's."

At the mention of his alter ego both of the girl's expressions dropped.

"So but… what does this mean as far as the Phantom Silver Crystal? If he's looking for it too…"

"Then we're on different sides," Usagi sighed, hugging her arms. "I know."

He had looked so sad, so lost as he told her about his search for the Silver Crystal, for his need to restore his memories. Could she really take that from him?

But could she so easily abandon her mission, her duty to protect the Phantom Silver Crystal and the Princess? Whether she liked it or not she had come to the realization that doing so was her destiny, and she couldn't turn her back on her mission so easily.

Her heart was torn, being pulled in two directions.

Minako wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders, hugging her reassuringly. "Somehow I have a feeling this will all work out… it just has to."

A brilliant blue light flashed across the night sky in front of them, a ripple of energy sending them stumbling backwards as they clung to each other and tried to keep their balance.

"What the hell was that?" Minako panted, gold eyes fierce. She reached up to fix her bow, glancing cautiously around them. "That came out of nowhere!"

"I don't know… maybe it's the latest in Zoisite's attempts to draw me out?"

"We need to let the other girls know –" Her communicator bracelet beeped, Makoto's face popping up on the small screen.

"Did you guys see that?"

Rei's face split the screen with Makoto's, her violet eyes shaded in worry. "That was no ordinary flash of light, I have a really bad feeling about this. Usagi you have to be careful!"

"She's with me," Minako replied with new determination in her voice. "Let's meet at Mako's!"

Usagi snapped her communicator shut, trying to bury her fear as the girls threw their compacts into the air to transform.

"Moon prism power,"

"Venus love power,"

"MAKE-UP!"

As soon as her transformation was complete a body hurled at them, knocking Usagi to the ground. "Usagi!" Venus cried out, desperately reaching for her.

Before she could make sense of what was happening she was yanked from the ground, to her feet, trying to break free as Zoisite wrapped a strong arm around her neck.

"You make it pathetically easy for me, you know," Zoisite drawled in her ear. She pulled at his arm in vain, franticly gasping for breath.

"Crescent beam!" Mina shouted. Zoisite extended his palm to gather the crescent beams into an icy blue ball of energy, sending it hurling back at her.

"Sailor V!"

Minako clawed at the ground, trying desperately to get up. Slashes were present across her gloves and torso, scorch marks across her skin. Usagi could see blood staining the white wrapped around her abdomen.

"Crescent…" she panted, dropping back to the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Usagi, mouthing _I'm sorry_ before her eyelids shut.

"No!" Usagi screamed, struggling in vain against Zoisite's grip. "V-chan!"

"She was irritating," Zoisite replied dismissively. Angry tears flecked across Usagi's vision as she stared at Minako's motionless body, willing her to move. She clutched Tuxedo Kamen's watch in her hand, the six star points digging into her palm.

"Please, Tuxedo Kamen, help me," she whispered, trying to maintain her calm. Anxiety would waste what little oxygen she had left, and she couldn't afford to stop breathing.

"Fire soul –"

"Supreme thunder –"

Zoisite caught their attacks in his hand just as he had with Venus, hurling the swirling ball of fire and thunder back at them. They hit the ground hard, burn marks across their fuku.

"Stop it!" she screamed, clawing desperately at Zoisite's arm.

"Where is the Phantom Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon?" he taunted, the fingers of his other hand digging into her upper arm.

"You think if I knew where it was I would tell you?" she retorted, the arm tightening around her neck. A flash of red cut across her vision, a fist coming into hard contact with Zoisite's face. He dropped her, Usagi crashing to the ground and rolling several times as he staggered.

Nephrite pulled her up gently, his hands gripping her shoulders gently as she tried to catch her breath. "I swear, he's not this much of a dick usually." She managed a weak smile, one that faded instantly as she saw Jadeite thrown to the ground. He lay on his back, eyes pressed closed in pain.

"Should have known you two traitors would show up," Zoisite sneered, voice dripping with malace. Nephrite and Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of her, blocking her from Zoisite's view.

"No problem. If I need to kill you two to get to her it won't cost me any sleep at night."

Zoisite gathered a large icicle between his hands, Usagi's eyes going wide as she realized what Nephrite and Tuxedo Kamen were planning to do. They were going to take the hit for her…

_No! I can't allow any more of my friends to be hurt because of me!_

He reared his hand back, blue fire dancing in his eyes. Before he could attack however, a voice, strong and feminine cut across the space between them.

"Sparkling hail!"


	17. 16 - The Fifth Senshi

Da da da! Mercury is here! And because it was a crime that for like… two whole seasons in the anime all she could do was create a bubble mist she gets way cooler attacks here. Seriously, I mean in the manga and in the new crystal series she's way cooler. I'm going to be really honest and confess that until recently, Mercury was my least favourite Senshi. Thankfully, once I read the manga and got her annoying british dub voice out of my head I liked her a whole lot better!

* * *

"Sparkling hail!" An unfamiliar female voice yelled across from them, a shower of ice crystals assaulting Zoisite and sending him crashing to the ground.

Usagi used their temporary distraction to push through Tuxedo Kamen and Nephrite, taking in the blue toned Sailor Soldier standing across from her.

Her sapphire hair framed her face in a stylish pixie cut, her senshi fuku shaded in various tones of blue. A pale blue visor shielded her turquoise eyes until she squeezed her right earring, the visor disappearing. Tall blue boots covered her calves, Luna standing next to her feet with proud eyes.

"Mercury!" Usagi called in relief, wrapping her arms around the girl's slender shoulders. She stiffened for a moment then laughed, hugging Usagi back.

"Sailor Moon," she replied shyly, her smile bright. "It's so nice –"

"Sailor Moon!" Nephrite called, clearly irritated. "Look, sorry to break up your reunion, but we have other issues at hand," he gestured to the unconscious Zoisite impatiently.

"Right, sorry," she yelled back, touching her hand briefly to her compact. She still couldn't use any of her attacks… she was just lucky everyone had shown up when they had.

She pressed the crescent stick to her forehead, closing her eyes to focus.

"Moon healing escalation!" The glittering moon dust surrounded Zoicite, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Jadeite. The shadow was ripped from Zoisite's chest and shattered as a light blue gem fell into his palm. An inverted triangle glowed blue between his wispy blonde bangs.

Her friends glittered, the wounds on their bodies healing as the moon dust touched their skin. Jadeite was the first to push himself up, crawling over to Mars. He placed a gloved hand on her cheek, brushing the black strands from her face.

Nephrite was at Makoto's side next, lifting her gently to her feet. And even Mercury, although somewhat hesitantly, had kneeled beside Zoisite, an unreadable expression on her face as she held his gloved hand between hers.

"Luna, how did you –"

"Now is not the place or time, Usagi," Luna replied gently, eyes worried as Artemis pawed at Minako's face. Usagi scooped her into her arms, clutching the purple cat close against her.

"Come on Mina, come on…" he muttered, nudging her cheek with his nose.

Tuxedo Kamen knelt beside her, looking to her crescent marked guardian for silent permission before removing his gloves, hands outlined in gold. The threads seemed to unwind themselves from his fingers, covering the wound on her side.

"That's all I can do," he sighed, standing up. He turned to Usagi, nodding in her direction. It took everything in her not to run to him, to wrap her arms around his middle and press her cheek against his chest. Instead she held his gaze, trying to convey everything she couldn't say to him right now in that single look.

He gave her a soft smile and she breathed a sigh of relief, confident he had understood.

"Artemis, you think I'd go down that easy?" Minako murmured, slowly pushing herself up to her knees. The white cat leapt at her, nestling in her arms as she hugged him close. "I'd miss you too much, you stupid bundle of white fur!"

"Thank god! What would I do with my life if it wasn't spent constantly dragging you out of bed and kicking your ass into gear?"

Usagi fell to her knees beside her blonde friend, wrapping her arms around her tightly as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Minako whispered, Usagi hugging her tighter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect _you_."

In a perfect world the nine of them could go off together, discuss the nights battle over sundae's and enjoy each others company.

But this wasn't a perfect world. This was a world where, aside from Usagi and Mamoru, they didn't acknowledge knowing each other by their civilian forms and they were still technically on different sides.

The men stood, Nephrite and Mamoru slipping a barely conscious Zoisite's arms over each of their shoulders. Jadeite pressed his lips to Rei's gloved hand, fingers trailing along her palm and fingers until their hands were no longer connected.

The five girls headed to Makoto's house, Usagi's arm wrapped firmly around Minako's waist despite her proclamations that she was fine. Makoto set about pouring cups of tea for everyone, the girls seated casually around the coffee table.

She disappeared back to the kitchen, returning with a steaming dish of baked macaroni and cheese. Usagi and Minako's eyes went wide, focused solely on the dish as she set it down and discarded her oven mitts.

"I was cooking before I called on the communicator," she blushed, dishing out heaping portions for everyone.

"Oh my god, thank god I didn't die tonight. I couldn't have left this world without trying this first," Minako gushed, holding out her plate for seconds before Rei and Mercury had even taken a bite. Rei raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, leaning forward to take a dainty bite of her food. "I almost _died_, thank you very much," Mina continued as Artemis rolled his eyes.

"How long are you going to use that as an excuse," he grumbled, ducking as she reached over to flick him between the ears.

"It's not an _excuse_, Artemis. It's a fact! Nothing ventured, nothing sprained."

"Er, actually I believe the saying goes _'Nothing ventured, nothing gained,'_" Mercury offered gently as Venus shrugged a shoulder.

"I've heard it both ways," Minako shrugged, Artemis shaking his head beside her.

"Makoto, you live here by yourself?" Usagi asked through a mouth full of food, unable to curb her curiosity.

"Mmhm," she nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "On paper my aunt lives here too… but I haven't seen her since I moved in." She shook her head vigorously as they looked to her with shocked eyes. "It's not a big deal, I'm used to being on my own. Anyway, that's not important right now. Luna, how did you find Mercury?"

Luna looked up from the small bowl of cream Makoto had set out for her and Artemis, looking proudly to the blue haired girl.

"Well, you guys saw that blue light that flashed across the sky earlier?" The four girls nodded, turning their attention away from Makoto's cooking and towards the bright eyed purple cat. "It put everyone into a sort of trance. Everyone was moving so slowly, as if every ounce of energy was being drained from their body."

"Of course," Rei muttered, shaking her head with quiet anger. "We've seen them do that before."

"Exactly," Artemis continued. "We're not strangers to their methods of attack. Everyone seemed to be moving slowly except for Ami. We picked up on a strong energy from her and Luna had a hunch… one that I really hoped was right. We were rewarded by acting on it."

The blue haired girl beamed, waving to the four girls and two cats sitting around her. "Sailor Mercury, at your service. Mizuno Ami, normally."

"Thank you for saving us tonight, Ami. We're so happy to have you complete our team of Sailor Soldiers," Usagi smiled genuinely, Mina's head resting sleepily against her shoulder.

"Mizuno Ami?" Rei asked curiously. "Weren't you the one who got the highest scores in Tokyo for the high school entrance exam?"

Ami blushed while Minako and Usagi's shoulders dropped. Just what she needed, another person on her case about her grades…

"Yes, Ami, you were spectacular," Luna nodded.

"So if she's here, that means the Princess should reveal herself right? Because all five of us have been awakened?" Rei questioned, the five girls looking eagerly towards Makoto's front door as if expecting her to walk in.

"I had thought so," Luna frowned, looking to Artemis. "Thoughts?"

The white cat shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. For now, though, she's safe because the Dark Kingdom has no idea who she is either. Luna and I will look into it as soon as we can get back to command."

The purple cat nodded in affirmation, sitting up straighter on the coffee table. "Now, Ami, I'm sure you have plenty of questions…"

…

"Well you look better at least," Usagi smiled, wrapping an arm around Mina's shoulder. The blonde laughed, Usagi grateful Mina's carefree attitude seemed to still be intact.

"It takes a lot more than that to mess up all this," she teased, gesturing to herself. "I mean, you can't just hurl an attack at the Goddess of Love and Beauty and expect that to be it!"

Usagi rolled her eyes in response, the two laughing. It felt good for things to be back to normal, to laugh with her best friend again.

"Besides," Usagi continued, draping her arm over Mina's shoulder. "Sailor Moon just isn't Sailor Moon without Sailor V at her side."

"When we see Mamoru remind me to thank him."

Their battle with Zoisite had been tough, but she knew it would be nothing compared to the battle to come with Kunzite. And then whatever lay ahead after that…

"Oh!" She blushed. Mamoru was sitting on a bench up ahead, textbook in his lap and glasses on his nose. He was pouring through the book, clearly oblivious to his surroundings.

"Go," Mina smiled, pushing Usagi's shoulder lightly. "I'll see you later."

Usagi slung her book bag over her shoulder, bee-lining for the bench. Once behind him she draped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Usako," she felt him breathe a sigh of relief as he closed the book.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she laughed softly, walking around to join him.

"I don't know, I hear Sailor Moon has a thing for me," he teased lightly, winking at her.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure. Last I heard she kissed Tuxedo Kamen," she replied, blushing at the memory.

She set her book bag on the ground, crossing her legs at the ankles as he took her hands in his. His touch was always so warm, and her heart always started racing when she was with him. The way he looked at her when he was with her…

"Minako said to send her thanks," she whispered, playing nervously with the red bow at her chest. Mina's identity wasn't exactly a secret after Artemis had been yelling her real name at the battle scene. Besides, she could trust him with this – she trusted him with her life.

He nodded. "Nice to know I can do something to help. I don't have special powers like the rest of you do." He looked away, Usagi scooting closer and letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"You have saved me many times, Mamo-chan. And you give me the strength to fight when I feel like I can't do anything." He smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hold her close.

"Besides, ever since the first time I went up against Zoisite and my compact cracked, I haven't been able to use any of my attacks. Which basically makes me powerless as well." It was something that had been biting at her for the past few weeks, fueling her insecurities.

"You haven't?" he frowned, tilting her chin up to look at him. "You didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to think I'm weak."

"You are so brave, Usako." His lips pressed to her temple briefly, eyes soft as he brushed his fingers through her wispy bangs. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

They took their time, her small hand enveloped in his as they strolled lazily through the park. Fall had already set in, and brilliantly colored leaves of reds, oranges, yellows, and purples scattered across the path in front of them.

They reached the end of her street way too soon, her shoulders slumping as they did.

"I… you should probably go from here. My dad can be a little over protective."

That was the understatement of the year. He nodded, placing a hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into his palm. Would he kiss her again?

God she hoped he would…

"Oh," she interrupted, reaching into her pocket. "I have something of yours. I didn't mean to take it…"

She held the pocket watch out in her hand as he gently curled her fingers around it. "Keep it. I like knowing that you have it. Like you're always carrying a piece of me with you."


	18. 17 - Reborn and Reawakened

I'm posting two chapters because it has been so long! Enjoy :) hopefully back on track now for posting more frequently.

* * *

"_Usagi…"_

"_Usagi…"_

_A blurry woman with pale silver hair twisted up in two odangos was kneeling before her, hands on her shoulders._

"_Usagi I am so sorry, I am so sorry…"_

_Her slender arms wrapped around her, shoulders shaking as she sobbed._

"_It's okay, it's okay," Usagi heard herself comfort the woman, her own arms wrapping around her middle. "I won't let you down, I promise."_

"_I never meant for things to happen this way… I'm so sorry…"_

"_It's okay, really."_

"_You have to beat them, Usagi – for good. You have to do what I could not. I'm so sorry to pass this burden on to you…"_

"_Usagi…"_

"_Usagi…"_

"Usagi," Luna nudged her cheek again, a handkerchief between her teeth. Thus was their nightly routine, the same dream plaguing Usagi for weeks of the silver haired women crying into her shoulder. She sat up, pressing the handkerchief gingerly to her bleeding nose.

"Same dream," she whispered to Luna.

"Do you remember anything?" the purple cat asked gently, sitting attentively besides her young charge.

"It's always so vague… she cries and tells me she's sorry. That I have to do what she couldn't…" she frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But she never elaborates beyond that. I don't even know who she is."

"Things are only going to get more difficult from here," Luna sighed, stretching and arching her back. "Perhaps it's just your subconscious warning you of that."

"Perhaps," Usagi replied, unconvinced. "Luna I want to hold a meeting with the Senshi."

The purple cat yawned nodded, eyeing her front paw uninterestedly.

"And the Shitennou."

"You want to do what!?" Luna sat up on top of Usagi's crescent covered comforter, eyes wide.

"I want to hold a meeting with the Senshi and the Shitennou," she said calmly.

"That seems dangerous."

"Ultimately, Luna we have the same mission. It would benefit us to share what we know, and hear what they have to say as well. Remember, they worked under this Queen Beryl for quite some time, so they know much more about the enemy then we do."

"We need a neutral meeting place," Luna warned, eyeing Usagi. "And I don't like this one bit, I'll have you know."

"Well, whether you like it or not we just have to accept we need to work with them. They know things about Kunzite that could help us. You saw what happened at the last battle – Mina almost died! That was just a warm-up."

Luna stared at her, stunned to silence. She shook her head, quickly recovering. "I'm impressed, Usagi. You're becoming like a real leader."

"We can't let the darkness get the best of us. The more of us there are, the stronger we'll be. I don't think Kunzite is going to go down easy."

"Fine. But you will go transformed. You have to protect your identity."

Usagi sighed, shaking her head. "Trust is the key, Luna. Besides I already know who they all are, it's not hard to figure out. I'm sure they have an idea who we are."

_Besides, Tuxedo Kamen already knows who I am._

"Transformed or not at all, Usagi."

…

"Mamo-chan!" she called, waving to him as she ran to catch up. He smiled at her, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he waited for her to reach him.

"Hey, Usako-ooph!" She slammed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. It felt so good to be in his arms again she didn't even care if she was embarrassing herself. He pressed his lips to her hair, tenderly gripping her shoulders as she straightened.

He was always kissing her cheek, her forehead, her hair… but never her lips. They hadn't kissed again since the first and only time she'd kissed him, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she'd readied for battle.

"You're a million miles away, Usako," he said fondly, tapping her nose gently.

"Hm? Oh, I have to ask you something." She gripped his tie, letting the navy and red striped silk run between her fingers. He always looked so handsome dressed for school… the starched collar of his white shirt, his navy blue blazer... and those glasses…

His hand wrapped around hers, gently freeing his tie. "Usako if you keep doing that what little self-control I have is going to be in danger." She raised an eyebrow, looking curiously into his midnight blue eyes. There was something there… desire maybe?

"And what's wrong with that?" she challenged, reaching for his tie again. He caught her wrist between his fingers, gently lowering her hand as she bit her lip.

"You were going to ask me something?" he said through a slightly strained voice.

"Huh? Oh right," she replied, clearly disappointed, glancing around before continuing. "I want to have a meeting. With the Senshi and you and the Shitennou," she whispered.

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Mm. I think our alliance is crucial to defeating Kunzite and whatever battle is then to follow."

So mature… the hurricane Usagi he was used to was slowly disappearing before his eyes, a Usagi matured by battles and hardships most girls her age couldn't even imagine materializing in her place.

He always held a special place in his heart for that Usagi, the one who had managed to crash into him daily and find her way into his distant heart. The one that had given him a reason to breathe.

"Mamoru, are you even listening to me?" Her clipped tone cut through his thoughts, small hands resting determinedly on her hips. She was adorable when she was mad.

"Of course," he replied distractedly, letting the navy blue fabric of her sailor collar run between his fingers. "You're beautiful, Usako."

Her cheeks flushed as she tried to keep a serious face. "Thank you, although that's besides the point right now. I'm trying to be serious, Mamo-chan!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed, putting his hands up in defense. "Where?"

"Since the rest of you are obviously going to hold biases considering your romantic attachments to those we are meeting with, I clearly should be the leader of this meeting," Minako started in a condescending tone, crossing her arms.

Rei rolled her eyes, crossing her feet at the ankles, red high heels bright against her milky skin. "Oh please. Jealousy doesn't suit you, Minako."

The two stuck their tongues out at each other, Ami and Makoto laughing nervously.

"You know, if we want to preserve any semblance of an upper hand it would be wise of us to present a completely united front," Ami suggested, all four girls turning to her with slightly shocked expressions. The blue haired senshi just giggled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Right," Minako agreed, raising her index finger to emphasize her point. "A chain is only as weak as the strongest link, anyway."

"I believe it's actually _'A chain is only as strong as the weakest link,'_" Ami replied in a slightly clipped tone that earned snickers from Rei and Makoto.

"Ami's completely right you know," Luna interjected, eyeing the stairs suspiciously. She still wasn't completely onboard with this meeting, and it had taken convincing from Artemis of all people for her to concede. Ever since Tuxedo Kamen had saved Minako during their last battle, he was more supportive of them as allies.

After much debate they had agreed to meet in the basement of the arcade. Luna had been skeptical of showing them their control center, but they couldn't come up with a better, safe alternative. The temple was too open – anyone could listen in, and Makoto's place was out because Luna wanted their identities to remain secret. So the five girls and the two feline guardians sat around the table, waiting for their counterparts to arrive.

Everyone sat up a little straighter when they heard the telltale sound of the Sailor V game moving aside to reveal the hidden stairs, Minako and Usagi setting their masks on their faces as the four men came into view.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Luna greeted stiffly, offering a nod. "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite."

"That cat just talked," Nephrite responded bluntly as Luna rolled her eyes.

"_That cat_," Luna snipped, flicking her tail in obvious offense. "Honestly, where are your manners?"

Nephrite looked properly scolded while Jadeite laughed, offering a sort of awkward bow to Luna. "Er, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… to offend you… "

The third Shitennou gave a hesitant wave and a sheepish smile. "Sorry for the whole trying to kill all of you last time I saw you thing," he offered, eyes flitting from one girl to the next before settling on Mercury and then back on his feet.

"It's okay. I mean, Venus will never walk again but she's coming to terms with it…" Jupiter replied coyly, sighing dramatically for effect as the golden-eyed senshi nodded sadly in agreement. Zoisite looked horrified, his jaw dropping.

"They're teasing you," Usagi replied gently, extending her hand. "I'm Sailor Moon. It's nice to meet you," she smiled warmly.

"These are my fellow soldiers, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. The grumpy looking felines are Luna and Artemis, respectively."

"I resent that," Artemis replied, earning laughs from everyone in the room. The tension of earlier seemed to melt away, the nine greeting each other as if they were old friends. How she wished they could drop their transformations and meet as just that, old friends. Maybe another time, but for now she would do as Luna said.

"No snacks?" Jadeite asked with a boyish smile, sitting back in his chair with his legs crossed on top of the table. Nephrite gave him a shove, his boots hitting the floor with a thud while Mars and Jupiter snickered.

"Honestly, Jed, stop acting like you were raised in a barn. We're in the presence of _ladies_," he replied, winking at the girls across from him.

"You two are going to give the rest of us a bad name," Zoisite grumbled, taking a seat beside Nephrite. Usagi sat at one end of the table, Venus next to her with Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury to Venus' right. An empty chair was across from Venus, followed by Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, Mamoru taking up the other end of the table. Luna sat protectively in front of Usagi, Artemis at her side in front of Mina.

Zoisite broke the silence first. "Well, I suppose you want to know everything you can about the Dark Kingdom?"

The table fell silent, everyone's eyes turning towards a grim looking Zoisite.

"How do we get into the Dark Kingdom?" Rei asked, fire dancing in her amethyst eyes.

Zoisite laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. "You're not shy at all. No wonder you get along with Jed," he grinned, the sandy haired General reaching across Nephrite to shove Zoisite's shoulder. Rei just rolled her eyes, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I don't know. We never used the portal – we were able to teleport in and out at free will."

"Well you're a big help," she replied sarcastically, Mercury shooting her a warning look.

Zoisite continued, ignoring the fire senshi.

"Considering I've been there the most recently, it would make the most sense for me to start. I feel it's the least that I can do."

Mercury reached a gloved hand across the table, gently touching his wrist. "You were not yourself when you attacked us – we do not hold it against you. As, I presume, you do not hold our attacks against us."

He offered her a grateful smile, continuing with renewed confidence. "I wasn't her first in command – that was Kunzite's position, so I don't know how useful the information I have will ultimately be. I will tell you what I do know.

"The next battle with Kunzite will be difficult, as I'm sure you've already deduced. He is very sharp and ruthless in battle, and his brainwashing is more ingrained then ours was. It will take cunning and strength to weaken him.

"Beryl, the self-proclaimed ruler of the Dark Kingdom is powerful and certainly deadly, but she is a pawn. The true leader of the darkness is formless and weakened right now. She is the reason the dark kingdom collects energy… to bring her fully back to life."

"Who is she?" Venus whispered, arms wrapped around Artemis.

Nephrite shrugged. "We don't know. Perhaps Kunzite will know more about her… she is an unknown entity to us, something we were told very little about. Perhaps Beryl feared that our allegiance to her could be broken, I don't know."

"What we do know," Jadeite continued, eyes fiery with determination, "Is that we cannot allow Beryl to awaken her. It would lead to ultimate destruction."

"It is what destroyed the moon kingdom all those years ago," Luna murmured, all eyes turning to her.

"And the Moon Princess?" Usagi frowned. "If she was destroyed why are we searching for her? How do we even know she's here?"

"Because," Artemis replied, "You are all her protectors. You would not have be reborn and reawakened if there wasn't a Moon Princess to protect."

"Reborn?" Mina blanched.

"Yes. Reborn."

"You mean we were alive a thousand years ago? When the first attack happened?" Jupiter asked, clearly stunned.

"Well yeah. I thought that much was obvious," Jadeite replied dryly, ignoring the glare she sent them.

"Don't you guys ever get weird flashes of things that feel like memories? Or weird dreams?" Nephrite added, looking straight at Makoto. "Weird feelings of déjà vu…"

Makoto's cheeks flushed pink under his stare. She looked away quickly, trying to regain her composure.

"Alright, so back to this Kunzite thing," she cleared her throat. "How do we bring him down?"

"I thought that much would be obvious," Zoisite replied, Makoto looking slightly stung. "Sailor Venus, of course."

"What, me?!" a very startled Mina called out, gold eyes wide. "What do I have to do with it?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Zoisite replied slightly exasperated. Mina stuck out her tongue at him, Artemis smacking his paw into his forehead at her childish display.

"Think about it. We all have our counterparts. You're the only exception. So it would make sense that Kunzite would be yours, making you the best matched to battle him."

"It's true," Tuxedo Kamen replied, everyone turning to face him. Up until now he had been relatively quiet, letting the other three do most of the talking. "Mars took down Jadeite, Jupiter took down Nephrite, Mercury Zoisite. It would make sense that you would need to take Kunzite down."


	19. 18 - Not So Sweet Dreams

Another chapter. I know people find it frustrating that in Sailor Moon it seems blaring obvious that she's the Princess (I mean she is the senshi of the MOON, and it's not like anyone else is running around with that hairstyle), but as I've delved into this world it's started to make sense. Why would you assume you're something you have no memory of being? Does that make sense? It's like how nobody recognizes them in their civilian forms until they know of their secret identities… you just wouldn't believe something so unbelievable to be true. That's sort of how I feel about the whole thing. Anyway, happy Wednesday everyone :) Also, side bar, I always found matrices in algebra to be the most useless thing in the world. Hence Ami's tutoring session. High school me is laughing somewhere.

* * *

Minako was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the week, brooding and lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey," Usagi interrupted, nudging her gently with her elbow. "You know we'll be right there with you. I'd never let you fight this alone, Minako."

Minako smiled in return, though it didn't touch her eyes. "I know, it's not that. I just… I was thinking about what Nephrite said. About flashes of memories. I've been thinking about it all week."

Usagi nodded, slipping her arm through Minako's as she waited for her to continue. "I have this dream sometimes… it's not so much what I see but what I feel, if that makes sense. This overwhelming feeling of love and then this devastating feeling of betrayal. I can feel fingers around my throat and tears on my cheeks and when I wake up I'm crying and I feel like I can't breathe, like the fingers are still there.

She paused, fidgeting uncomfortably with the cherry red bow nestled in her hair. "I know you get dreams too. What do you think they mean? Do you think it's what Nephrite said, glimpses of things that happened to us in the past?"

"Honestly," Usagi sighed, clutching her book bag. "I wish I knew. I get them almost every night now. I'm going to run out of blood," she tried and failed to lighten the mood, abandoning her false cheer for a deep sigh. "I wish I had a brave answer for you but honestly, I'm more scared than I've ever been. I don't feel ready for this, for any of it."

Her own dreams had become more and more intense as of late, alternating between the silver haired woman and another woman with flaming red hair and wicked eyes who haunted her every turn.

"What are you two brooding about?" Makoto interrupted gently, dropping a handmade lunch bag in each of their laps. Usagi's was pink with tiny white bunnies, Minako's orange with yellow hearts. They looked up at her in awe, Makoto just shrugging as she sat down to join them, unwrapping her own rose-patterned bag. "We only have so many days left where we can sit outside and enjoy the weather. Cheer up."

"Mako-chan, thank you," Usagi beamed through a mouth full of rice. She shoveled rice far from gracefully into her mouth with her chopsticks, earning genuine laughs from her fellow senshi.

She dismissed the compliment with a wave of her hand, although the blush in her cheeks showed how much it meant to her. "It's nothing, really, I just had extras." At that moment another girl waved shyly from across the courtyard, her sapphire hair glittering in the sunlight. Her cheeks flushed deeply as Usagi waved her enthusiastically over, the entire student body turning to watch her. Makoto reached into her school bag and handed Ami a pale blue bag with glittering snowflakes, her turquoise eyes going wide at the gift.

"I wasn't sure if you would join us but I'd hoped," the friendly brunette grinned, winking to their newest recruit. Ami sat in silence for a moment, the glittering tears on her eyelashes and genuine smile gracing her lips saying everything her words couldn't.

"Well I'm always happy to help you get rid of leftovers," Usagi beamed, reaching her chopsticks across the table to steal a dumpling from Minako's lunch. When her best friend didn't even blink at the blatant theft Usagi's thin eyebrows knit together in worry. "Minako?"

"Do you get weird dreams?" Minako asked abruptly, setting down the bento box in the grass beside her. Makoto looked up from her food thoughtfully, contemplating the question as Ami set down her chopsticks quietly.

"Sometimes. I have this one dream over and over… where I'm lying on the ground and I know I'm dying," she said calmly, frowning as she set down her chopsticks. Usagi shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "And I just feel this overwhelming sense of failure, like I wasn't able to protect somebody important. I try with all my strength to get up but it's like invisible hands are holding me down, and then I see Nephrite…"

"I do too," Ami replied quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I dream of glistening pools and sparkling ice, of the happiest time of my life and the worst." She frowned, frustrated with her inability to properly explain herself. "I know that doesn't make much sense. It's very vague, except for one strong image. I'm kneeling on the ground and weeping for something, for someone. I battle myself with the overwhelming feeling to stand and fight or to sit and cry. And then it goes black."

Makoto stirred her rice absentmindedly, eyes unfocused. "Do you think we're destined to be how we were in our past lives? That no matter how we are now, once we regain our memories we have to go back to how we were? That we have no control over our destinies?"

"No," Usagi replied firmly, the three girls looking up at her in shock. "We always have control over our destinies. We have to." She clung to the thought of her and Mamoru, of how things would change when this Princess finally revealed herself. The Princess that he dreamed of, that Usagi could never match up to however much she tried.

"This can't play out the same way it did before," Minako said firmly. "This thing, this evil – we have to get rid of it for good. To avenge our past lives and secure our future ones."

For now though, the only thing they would be avenging were their poor scores on the latest math exam – meanwhile trying to calm Ami's fierce determination to tutor them.

"Really, it's not that hard," Ami continued gently. "See, you don't actually divide matrices, you simply multiply by an inverse." She began to write quickly across a piece of scratch paper, her turquoise eyes shining.

"So you have A/B = A x (1/B) = A x B-1, where B-1 represents the inverse of B…"

"My gosh I've figured out my strategy to defeat Kunzite!" Minako gasped theatrically, Ami looking up at her in confusion. "I'll just start reciting this crap and I'll bore him to death. Seriously you guys, I think it's solid."

Usagi laughed hard, clutching her stomach as Ami glared at the two of them.

"Honestly you two, you have to take school seriously!" She pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, crossing her arms in exasperation. It was amazing how quickly they had settled into an easy rhythm with her, although Usagi was already starting to regret taking her up on her offer to tutor them.

"Okay but answer this, Ami. When am I _ever_ going to need to divide matrices in my life?"

She put up with their antics for a little longer before throwing up her hands in frustration and saying she was heading to the library. As Minako and Usagi walked home, a stormy look replaced Minako's cheery expression from earlier.

"Mina-chan," Usagi prodded, elbowing her friend gently in the side. The blonde senshi shoved her shoulder lightly in response, the frown stubbornly marring her bright features. "Minaaaaaa," she whined again, tugging on the sleeve of her uniform top.

"What," she snapped, causing Usagi to jump slightly at her sharp tone. Instantly her hard eyes softened as she reached out to touch Usagi's arm reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't take my own frustration out on you."

Usagi just smiled in response, instantly forgiving in a way that Minako appreciated and feared. Usagi was so kind, so full to the seams of love. It was her greatest strength but it could also be her biggest downfall. She bit her lip, trying to shake such dark thoughts from her mind.

"In all seriousness the dark kingdom has been awfully quiet… it's unnerving…"

Suddenly two hands covered Usagi's eyes and she yelped, Minako spinning around and aiming a kick right at the attacker.

"Sailor V kick!"

"Ow!" a muffled voice called out, raucous laughter and a string of curses making Minako's gold eyes go wide. "What the hell, Minako?"

Kaidou and Masoto clutched their stomachs, gasping for air as they laughed. Even Izono, the slightly more refined of the three, was doubled over in laughter. Mamoru just glared at her, Minako's cheeks flushing red as he stood up and held a hand over the left side of his jaw.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! It's just we were talking about the Dar – something intense and how they haven't attac – er, how nothing's happened and then Usagi cried out and I just assumed the worst," she gushed quickly, placing her hand on the back of her head as she looked up at him guiltily.

Usagi giggled, quickly stopping herself when Mamoru glared at her. She switched her expression to the most solemn she could manage, trying her best to ignore his laughing friends.

"Hey Mina, where'd you learn to fight like that anyway?" Kaidou challenged, arching an eyebrow. Usagi bit her lip, wondering if he remembered Artemis' slip up from the night Zoisite had attacked. Minako blanched for a moment and then seemed to regain her composure, shrugging a shoulder.

"I can't help it if I'm naturally talented," she replied in a haughty tone, Usagi rolling her eyes as the three boys began to laugh again.

"Really because you remind me of someone…" Masoto teased, tweaking the cherry red bow in her hair.

"Yeah although… I don't know, you really think so?" Izono baited, tapping his index finger against his jaw as if in thought.

"Nah, Sailor V's too cool. Mina's just a kid," Kaidou smirked, Minako's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll have you know –"

"Minako!" Usagi interrupted, waving her hands frantically in front of her face. It seemed to snap her out her rage. "Remember we have that thing we have to go to?"

Minako looked at her in obvious confusion – they had nowhere they actually had to be, Usagi was just trying to prevent her from slipping up in front of the guys.

"Er, right. Gentlemen, always such a pleasure," she replied sarcastically, blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

They hurried away from the still laughing guys, Usagi shoving her shoulder once they were out of view. "Honestly, you can't just go around kicking people in the face and declaring you're Sailor V!" She scolded in her best Luna impression.

"Oh, come off it. I wasn't going to tell them anything," she huffed. "You think they really don't think I'm cool enough to be Sailor V?" she said slightly dejectedly, shoulders slumping.

"No, silly, I think they already know you're Sailor V because Artemis was yelling out your name for all of Tokyo to hear the night you were injured and they're trying to wind you up."

"How mad do you think Mamoru is that I kicked him in the face?" she blushed, the two girls giggling.

"I don't know… better be careful in your fight with Kunzite because he might not be as willing to heal you this time."

They both went silent at the mention of the upcoming battle, their carefree attitude of earlier gone.

Soon everything would change.

…

"_Serenity," the woman greeted her warmly, her silver hair catching the moonlight and pooling on the ground behind her. Usagi looked around for this 'Serenity' she seemed to be addressing but there was no one._

"_I'm Usagi," she stated bluntly, confusion washing over her as the woman just smiled._

"_Yes, in this lifetime I suppose you are."_

"_I… all the other times I've seen you you've been crying, telling me you're sorry. But I don't know why, or what for. Or who you are even." The woman stared back at Usagi patiently as she felt a blush creep across her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm not being very polite."_

"_Nonsense," the woman smiled, dismissing her comment with a delicate wave of her hand. "You are as beautiful as I remember, Serenity."_

_The room warped, whirlpooling in on itself as the beautiful pale woman disappeared, leaving a stark landscape and a red-haired woman with malice in her eyes._

"_Serenity," she greeted in a mocking tone, claw-like fingernails wrapped around a long sword. "I would bow but… I think I'll kill you instead."_

_She raised the sword above her head, a black shadow with glowing red eyes hovering behind her. Before she could react a man was in front of her, hand on his own sword…_

_Wait! She'd had the rest of this dream, she knew how this was going to play out. She grabbed his arm, eyes wide with fear._

_Those eyes, she knew those eyes. Dark cerulean and deeper than all of the oceans on Earth._

"_Get out of here! You're going to get hurt!"_

_She screamed as the red-haired woman thrust the sword forward, piercing him through his abdomen._

"Usagi!" Luna gasped, smacking her as hard as she could across her cheek. She sat up quickly, breath coming in heavy pants as she clutched Tuxedo Kamen's pocket watch to her heart.

"Luna, I… I'll be right back."

She transformed and leapt from the window, running as fast as she could in the direction of Mamoru's apartment.

_I have to see him… to see if he had the same dream, to see if he's okay. Could this mean… does this mean he's the Prince?_

"Usako?" a breathless voice called from in front of her as she skidded to a stop. Tuxedo Kamen – Mamoru – stood before her, just as anxious and breathless. She wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face against his chest while he held her close, fingers tracing soothing patterns across her shoulder blades.

"I just I had to see… I had to know… this dream… I was worried…" she babbled, talking a mile a minute until he placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm fine, see?" he gestured to himself, although the look of worry still hadn't left his eyes. "Me too… I had to know, I just had to see you."

"These dreams, Mamo-chan," she whispered, clutching his lapels in her hands. "I think they're trying to tell us something… but… I don't know what."

Tears dotted her vision, but she hid her face so he wouldn't see. If he really was the Prince of Earth, her time with him was limited. As soon as this Princess revealed herself, she knew she would lose him.


	20. 19 - No Room for Darkness

*hides* I'm so sorry it has been so long. I have no excuse. But I am back and working through the writers block. Thanks for reading and reviewing, enjoy and let me know what you think :) I'll post the next one in a few days. Also, just throwing this out there… aside from Mamoru/Usagi, Kunzite/Venus are like my favorite couple ever. No lie. Wish there was more stuff on them, but I love finding the little bits and pieces/clues that are in the mangas. Like Saitou in Sailor V… the friendship bracelets breaking, omg. Anyway. Thanks :)

* * *

"On your left!"

"Duck, Venus!"

"Watch your head!"

"It's behind you!"

"Ow, Jadeite that was _my_ foot!"

The scene was chaotic as attacks flew left right and center, the Senshi and Shitennou barely dodging each other as they were attacked by an endless supply of youma.

"Watch where you're flinging that thing!" Jadeite cried out as Venus' chain left a singed rip across his right sleeve.

"This is ridiculous!" Mars called out in frustration as her cherry red stiletto made contact with the youma's face.

Usagi rounded the corner clumsily as her heart raced wildly in her chest, pounding out an erratic rhythm. She paused only a second to cast a weary glance over her shoulder, relief washing over her to find nothing there; it was short lived. A slender woman bathed in flames crouched in front of her, wicked green eyes laughing.

_What the heck! They had just finished off one youma only to run straight into another? This was the third one tonight!_

"Just the person I was looking for," she purred, pawing at the ground. Instinctively Usagi reached for her compact, eyes widening at the realization that it still wasn't able to draw any power. She was helpless, again.

"Oh no you don't!" Rei yelled, jumping in front of her with her arms outstretched. "You'll have to get through me first, and fire doesn't scare me in the slightest! Blazing inferno!"

The flaming signs of Mars glowed against her palms before she hurled them towards the youma, sending it flying into a pile of empty crates. They could hear the others behind them, breathlessly battling Kunzite's onslaught of monsters.

"Silver blizzard!" Mercury's voice called out from behind her, the blizzard of ice crystals extinguishing the flames and slicing the youma into tiny pieces. It fell into a pile of black dust, a thin trail of smoke rising from the ashes before it vanished.

"Thank you," Usagi gasped, clasping her hands together as she used the fleeting moment of peace to catch her breath and steady her wildly beating heart.

Rei gave her a worried smile, placing her hand on Usagi's arm. "Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't used an attack in weeks, and that your compact is cracked." Usagi hung her head, tears dotting along her lower lash line. "Don't worry – we'll figure out how to fix it, and in the mean time we'll protect –"

"Get down!" Zoisite yelled, Usagi diving to the side as she just narrowly avoided the shards of metal headed her way. Kunzite had yet to make an appearance and was instead sending youma after youma to do his dirty work.

She tilted her head up in exhaustion, trying to make out the shape of their latest attacker. A slender woman, made completely of glistening steel with spikes lining her arms. Usagi groaned, pushing herself up from the ground. They had promised her Kunzite would be a tough opponent, and so far he was living up to the reputation.

Zoisite flung a sharp icicle back at the thing, swearing when it hit a tree and shattered.

"Watch your mouth," Nephrite teased, Minako barely getting out of the way as the youma moved and Nephrite's energy attack came hurtling back at her.

"Go away," Zoisite grumbled, shoving his shoulder.

"It's no use!" Rei called out frustratedly. "We're just going to tire ourselves out if we continue like this. We've got to come up with another plan!"

"I can distract it," Usagi sighed in resignation, clutching her elbows.

"Well I mean… it could help…" Nephrite replied.

"No," Tuxedo Kamen interrupted firmly. He looked pointedly to her compact, Usagi's shoulders slumping in defeat. She kept hoping with each transformation that it would magically fix itself, that _something_ would happen to give her back her powers, but no. It had been weeks and still, nothing.

"Move!" Makoto shrieked, her strong arms wrapping around Usagi's waist as she pulled them to the ground and sent the pair tumbling. The spot she had been standing on just moments before went up in blue flames, a heartless laugh coming from the building above them. The youma vanished suddenly, all nine of them looking around in apprehension.

"Where are you, coward?" Makoto called out bravely, brushing blades of grass from her skirt as she jumped to her feet.

"Are you having fun? You won't find me as easily defeated as these fools were," the icy voice continued as Usagi pushed herself up on her arms to see him better.

He stood tall with his arms crossed, silvery shoulder length hair and long white cloak billowing in the breeze above them.

"So you finally worked up enough courage to show up and fight your own battle?" Makoto challenged, crossing her arms and leaning her weight to one hip. "We're touched, really."

"My, my. Your manners are lacking, to say the least." He disappeared suddenly, the five girls and four guys standing tense on alert. "I don't fear you, or your pathetic powers," the voice continued.

"Be careful," Zoisite cautioned them all, standing defensively in front of Ami. "He is very powerful. We can't afford to make any wrong moves."

"Ah, Zoisite. Spoken like the true traitor that you are," the voice simpered. Without warning Usagi was yanked to her feet, a cold blade pressed against her neck. She gasped, barely daring to breathe as Kunzite made himself visible again.

Tuxedo Kamen started to rush forward but Nephrite stopped him, holding his arm forcefully.

"Now, now," Kunzite scolded condescendingly, eight pairs of eyes looking to her in fear. "I wouldn't do anything too rash right now."

He pushed the blade a little closer against her skin, her terrified eyes seeking out Tuxedo Kamen's. He looked back at her in horror, struggling against Nephrite's hold.

"Usako!" he called out in frustration, face pained.

"Touching, really," Kunzite drawled, drumming his fingers against Usagi's shoulder. Why was it always her that ended up in these situations? "It's very simple, see you have something I want. If you give it to me, I won't hurt her."

Makoto laughed humorlessly, glaring at him. "Ha! Right, I'm so sure. You'd just let her walk? We don't have it anyway."

"Your lies don't impress me."

"She's not lying," Minako's voice sounded out as she stepped in front of Makoto. Despite his cool demeanor, Usagi felt his grip tense around her as Minako made herself known. If it threw him off however, he didn't let it show. "We don't have what you want and even if we did, would die before we gave it to you."

"Is that so?" A tear escaped the corner of Usagi's eye as she felt the knife make a small superficial cut along her skin. Tiny beads of blood collected on the knife's edge as she willed herself to stay strong and not give in to the tears threatening to fall.

"Let go of her!" Rei charged, Jadeite just barely grabbing her in time. He held her around the waist as she struggled, barely keeping her from storming at them.

"I swear Jadeite, if you don't let me go I will have no trouble lighting you on fire!" She seethed, struggling in vain against his hold. "Jadeite!" She screamed, beating against his iron grip with her gloved fists. "Let me go!"

_Please, please I need something… anything… _

_Please help me…_

Usagi pressed her eyes closed, a strong image filling her vision. The woman from her dream stood, her long white hair trailing behind her as she pressed her hand to the crescent mark on her forehead. She held out her hand to Usagi, a white orb glowing brightly in her palm. Tentatively, Usagi reached out, taking the glowing sphere in her own hand.

Her compact shattered completely, the pieces glowing bright white as they melded together into the shape of a gold heart, three feathers offsetting a pink crescent shape in the center. She caught it in her hand, knowing she would have just seconds to attack before he responded. It shifted into the familiar crescent shape, glowing pink in her hand as she slashed it across his side.

It caught him by surprise, giving her just enough time to dive out of his way. She hit the ground hard, dazed as two gloved hands pulled her up gently, crushing her against his chest.

"I will not forgive you for that," Minako seethed, clutching her gold chain between her hands. The links sprung to life in her grip, glowing white hot as they awaited her command.

"Luckily for me your forgiveness is not something I care for."

Mamoru pushed her hair aside to reveal the thin laceration across her neck, his hand glowing gold at her throat as he gently knit closed the wound Kunzite had left.

"Love-me chain!"

Venus sent her chain whipping towards him but he simply raised a hand, the metal links falling to a harmless pile on the ground.

"Fire so –"

"No!" Venus called fiercely, holding her hand out to Rei. The chain snapped up and settled back into place across her hips. "This is my fight. Do not help me."

Usagi clutched the lapel of Tuxedo Kamen's coat in fear, his hands rubbing her arms soothingly. She had never seen Minako so determined, so deadly.

Kunzite just laughed, hurtling a pink laser beam towards her that she jumped lithely over.

"I have to say, I admire your spark, Venus. But I'm only getting warmed up."

She shot a crescent beam at him, ripping the shoulder of his coat as he just barely avoided it. He glared, hurling the blue fire he had sent at Usagi earlier towards her.

"You almost killed me once, _Kunzite_," she spat the name as if it were a curse, her crescent shower colliding with his blue fire and neutralizing both of their attacks. "You will not get the pleasure of coming close again."

"Quite the memory you have. Do you remember the day the Silver Millenium fell, Venus? The day your Princess took her life and the Queen begged for death?"

"Do you remember me driving a blade through _your_ Queen's chest?" Venus replied coldly, leaping to avoid another of his attacks.

Minako hadn't told Usagi about any of this… were these dreams she had had, or true memories?

He glared at her, stopping in his tracks. "Yes," he replied threateningly, eyes dangerous. "Perhaps I should return the favor."

"Over my dead body," she shot back, his blue fire attack singeing the hem of her skirt. He reached for his sword as Venus held her hand to the sky, the crescent shape glowing bright on her forehead. "Holy Sword of Light, made to protect the Princess, appear in my hand and shine bright once more!"

Usagi gasped as a glittering sword appeared in Minako's hand, the senshi of Venus wielding it expertly as it clashed against the cold metal of Kunzite's blade. Where had that come from? And how had she known to do that? The blade looked heavy and cumbersome, and yet Venus wielded it as if it was light as a feather and she was a master.

"That can be arranged quite easily, although I can't promise it will be quick. Or painless."

They danced around each other, two rapid blurs of brilliant orange and steel grey, the sound of grating metal the only indication that the rapid blurs were actually people. Usagi watched their fluid movements with rapt fascination, the way Minako seemed to know exactly when Kunzite would lunge or strike and leapt out of harms way like an agile cat.

In a clash their swords met and they fought against each other's strength at a stand still. Minako's gold eyes scorched into Kunzite's and for a moment Usagi watched him pause as the icy blue haze left his sclera and confused silver stared back at the warrior goddess of love in front of him.

His momentary hesitation was enough for Minako, who knocked his sword out of reach with a snap of her chain, her compact glittering in her hand as her own sword disintegrated into glitter. "Crescent beam!" The razor sharp beam of light hit him square in the chest, slicing across his uniform as he fell to the ground. She stood over him, gold eyes hard as she rested the point of her orange heel over his jugular.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Kunzite, as you tried to do to me so many years ago."

"Venus –" Usagi gasped, Tuxedo Kamen holding her close. The look in her friend's eyes was one of pure hate and pain, one that hurt Usagi to mar her features.

"You won't kill me now for the same reason you couldn't kill me then," he spat, eyes seething. She pressed the heel of her shoe a little closer. "You're weak to your belief in love. It was your downfall before, it will be your downfall again."

"I have no love for you. You are but a shadow of the man I fell in love with then."

"Then prove it. Kill me."

Her gold eyes were stormy as she stared at him, his face calm in challenge. Was he so far gone? Was there really no saving him?

She wasn't sure if it came down to it, if she could really kill him.

"Mina-chan," Usagi said gently, placing a hand supportively on her friends shoulder, snapping her from her dark thoughts. "Minako, let me help you. He doesn't have to die, just this shadow that is corrupting him."

Reluctantly Minako lifted her foot from his neck, Kunzite smirking in return.

"You are just as weak now as you were then –"

She kicked him hard across his jaw, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, hurt etched into every cell of her body. She had never been good at hiding her emotions.

"_Kunzite!" She had yelled, running to him desperately, throwing herself into his arms. "Kunzite thank god you are here, we are under attack –"_

_Two gloved hands closed over her throat as her eyes searched his. Gone was the soft silver she knew, replaced with a cold ice._

"_Die, Sailor Venus," he had said in a mechanical voice lacking all of its usual poetry._

"_Kunzite!" she had choked clutching for his arm. "Kunzite don't you know who I am? Even through this dark shadow she has cast over you, can't you recognize me?"_

_His eyes flickered with doubt, disappearing as soon as it had appeared._

_Her eyes softened as she tried to convey what her fading voice couldn't say any longer._

"_Don't you remember our love?"_

_But this wasn't Kunzite… this was a shell of him. The Kunzite she knew was long gone and she had a much bigger task at hand – find her Princess and protect her with her life._

"_Crescent beam shower!"_

"Moon healing escalation," Usagi whispered, the white light emitting from the moon stick attempting to surround Kunzite. He was difficult to overpower, though, and she felt her power draining quickly as his shadow fought her attempt to exorcise it.

Suddenly two gloved hands wrapped around hers, Minako's face unreadable. Orange light mixed with white, stronger than before. The shadow was ripped from his chest but it did not shatter as the others had.

Its voice was cold, eyes glowing a menacing ice blue. "You think you have defeated me, you pathetic school girls?" a woman's voice rang out, coated in malice, coldness, and all the hatred of the world.

"We will defeat you," Usagi replied determinedly, focusing all her energy into the moonstick in her hands. Beside her she could feel Minako do the same. "There is no room for your darkness here."

"I know who you are, you don't fool me for one moment in that disguise. You're just as pathetic now as you were then."

Usagi blanched, losing focus for a moment. "What do you mean?"

The shadow laughed delightedly, the sound sending a shiver down Usagi's spine. "There will soon come a day where all of Earth is coated in darkness and your race is eradicated, just like that of the moon kingdom."

"Such a day will never come," Minako replied determinedly. "We will make sure of it!"

Usagi could feel her energy depleting, her shoulders shaking as she was barely able to keep herself standing.

"Your efforts are in vain. You will never defeat me."

It disappeared with a loud crack, leaving the air hazy where it had stood. Drained, Usagi dropped to her knees as the moonstick clashed to the ground.


	21. 20 - Promise Rings

Chapter 20! Omg who knew. For all my fellow V-Chan fans this is a very V centric chapter. And it's also the longest chapter! This is a big chapter and I packed a lot into it… So make sure you don't miss anything! Like the fact that the princess is about to be revealed… Things are going to get a little crazy from here on out! As always thanks for reading and reviewing. I love reading what you guys think :) thanks for sticking on this crazy journey with me and happy Friday!

* * *

"Usa – Sailor Moon!" Venus called out, her gloved hands gripping Usagi's shoulder guards desperately.

"She needs to rest," Tuxedo Kamen replied softly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly, trying his best to give off at least an impression of calamity. He had a half dead Shitennou, three angry very much alive Shitennou glaring daggers at Venus, an unconscious girlfriend, and to top it off the other three senshi looked just as panicked as Venus did. He needed her to pull herself together to reassure them – he didn't have time. From the look of the deep crimson staining the front of Kunzite's jacket to the fact that his white hair seemed to hold more colour than his face at the moment, Mamoru was certain time was not something on his side tonight. Usagi's eyes fluttered closed as her head rolled to the side, arm draped limply across her lap.. "This has happened before… she went into a coma of sorts last time, but she was fine. I need to get her out of he-."

"We're coming with you," Minako replied firmly, wrapping her arms around Usagi protectively. Mamoru just nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to the flickering crescent mark on Usagi's forehead while Jadeite and Nephrite pulled the unconscious Kunzite to his feet. Minako but her lip, unable to prevent the sharp pain in her chest as his head fell forward, body limp and pale.

"We go with them, but we are there on business," Minako instructed the three senshi, letting the end of her chain sift absentmindedly through her fingers. "Assist with Kunzite as needed, but our main focus is protecting Sailor Moon while she is vulnerable."

The girls nodded, taking direction from her without argument. Mamoru lifted Usagi into his arms and began to walk the (thankfully) less than three blocks towards home with everyone else in tow.

_Thank god it's two am… I can only imagine what we'd look like to someone passing by right now._

"If she comes with us, she'll know your identity," Zoisite hissed, glancing suspiciously at Minako

"She already does," he replied simply, Zoisite's eyes going wide. "And I know hers. Right now we need to be concerned with Sailor Moon and Kunzite, not that."

He placed Usagi carefully onto his bed, pulling the covers around her as she slept. As much as he wanted to stay with her she was stable and would wake eventually on her own. Kunzite right now was a different story.

Jadeite had peeled back Kunzite's coat, frowning at the deep gashes across his pale skin. Mamoru exchanged a look with Mercury who slipped her visor into place and nodded, fingers tapping erratically as she began to work through a series of calculations in her hand held computer. The two of them set to work meticulously, triaging and assessing where the main bleed was coming from and how to get it under control.

"I need saline," Mamoru frowned, pressing a heavy wad of gauze against the General's clammy skin to staunch the flow of blood. "And lots of it. Bandages too."

"On it," Makoto replied, beelining for the kitchen.

"Your fireplace, " Mars began, using the firepoker to prod at the unlit logs inside. "May I use it? I'd like to help."

"Of course. There's matches on the-"

"Fire soul!" Everyone jumped as the room was split with dancing orange light, the flames lapping angrily around the fire senshi until she lowered her hands and the flames with them.

"A little warning might have been nice," Nephrite drawled, extinguishing a spark on the cuff of his sleeve with a pinch of his gloved fingers. Mars had the sense to look a little sheepish while Jadeite just rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Neph, how else was she supposed to light it?" Venus' laughter stopped abruptly as Jadeite glared openly at her. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"He caused a lot of bloodshed," was Minako's soft reply, her eyes fixed on the full moon glowing brightly through the sliding glass door.

"That wasn't under his control," the sandy haired General seethed, gloved hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"That doesn't make it excusable. We are all responsible for our actions."

"And tonight you are responsible for almost killing him!"

"Jadeite, that's enough" Mamoru interrupted in a firm tone, meticulously knitting Kunzite's wounds closed with the golden threads extending from his fingertips. Beads of sweat glistened on his brow as he tried to work as skillfully and quickly as he could manage. Much of his energy had been expended battling the youmas before the fight with Kunzite, and he could feel his body resisting as he continued to draw power from within.

"You were out of line tonight, senshi!" He spat furiously, Venus' look of disinterest only fueling his rage more. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you wan-"

"I said, that's enough!" Fuming, Jadeite turned on his heel and stormed out the door, the door rattling in its frame as it slammed behind him. Sighing Mars stood, casting one last look to the glittering flames and whispering something softly while it crackled in response.

"I've done all I can for now," she sighed, smoothing her cherry red skirt over her thighs. Mamoru nodded in recognition as he continued to work, eyes fixed on approximating the jagged wound edges on Kunzite's torso. "I'll talk to him." After a nod of permission from Venus she slipped quickly through the door, her stilettos clicking loudly on the tile as she chased after him.

Venus stepped onto the balcony and let her forehead fall forward into her hands as she exhaled. Was he right? Was I trying to kill him? Is there no hope left for me… Truth be told she was exhausted, she hadn't slept in weeks. Not since the dreams had started, dreams of silver eyed men with hands that loved and then choked, of white haired princess' with odango buns and familiar eyes that made her body ache with fear. Fear of what was happening to them, of what had already happened, of the inevitable pain to come. Could they really have been brought back only to lose again? She kicked at the balcony walk with the toe of her orange stiletto, glancing up as she heard someone join her outside. Zoisite walked over to her, eyeing her appraisingly as he leaned casually against the railing.. "You've recovered your memories?"

She nodded, eyes overfilling with a millennia worth of sadness. "Sailor Moon… there's a reason none of us remember her being there," she whispered, Zoisite nodding gravely.

"She wasn't a Senshi of the Moon because there wasn't one. She was never meant to fight, she was meant to be protected. She was… is, the Princess of the Moon. And Tuxedo Kamen… he's the Prince of Earth, right?"

Zoisite nodded again, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Do the others know?"

Zoisite nodded. "They know Mamoru is Endymion. Whether they know if Usagi is Serenity or not, I am not sure. I think my memories are more complete than theirs. Beryl never quite understood the full intricacies my mind, which left her vulnerable to gaps in my brainwashing. It is a crude act, and her understanding of it, while effective, was not much beyond elementary.

"You were her guardian, the leader of the senshi. That is why the other senshi took orders from you without question. Perhaps they don't have their memories yet, but subconsciously they know to follow your command."

Venus nodded, frowning as she began to sift the golden links of her chain between her fingers, a habit of hers when she was worried. "If she's the Moon Princess, she is in grave danger."

Zoisite nodded solemnly, following her gaze to the pearlescent full moon. "Yes, she is. There's no if about it."

"This crescent moon on my forehead, it's not my true sign. It's the sign of Lunara and yet I am from Venus… maybe it is there so I can protect her identity a little longer, act as the decoy princess. Queen Serenity would have taken every step possible to ensure her safety."

"I remember her now," Minako whispered fondly, placing her gloved hand on the railing. Her gold eyes sparkled wistfully as long forgotten memories trickled to the forefront. "It's hard to remember now, but there were happy moments in the Silver Millenium. She was so beautiful, but always so sad. I tried to stop her from going to Earth but she was determined and I let her down by falling in love…"

Her head fell forward in shame as Zoisite placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No, we let her down by allowing ourselves to be easily corrupted by the poisonous words of a destructive witch.

"She was funny, I remember that about her. So curious, and so carefree." They both paused, eyes fixed on the moon overhead. "If you do that, Venus, you will be in great danger."

She just nodded, hugging her arms around her middle.

"And if I don't she will be. The choice is not a difficult one. My absolute destiny is to protect her at all costs, Zoisite. In whatever way I can do that I will."

"I understand the feeling. I have already let Endymion down once, I will give my life to make sure that never happens again." The use of future tense didn't escape her but she let it pass unacknowledged between them, a promise of sorts. One she had already made to herself several sleepless nights ago.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" He shook his head no, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it, a glowing orange thread wrapping around their joined hands, glittering in the darkness.

"I swear, on my life." The orange thread glowed a moment longer before disappearing in an explosion of tiny sparks.

"What are you two whispering about out there?" Nephrite's voice cut across the room, his gaze curious.

"Nothing," Venus replied softly, slowly making her way over to where Mamoru and Mercury were working on Kunzite. "His wounds… are they bad?"

"Yes and no," he replied. Mina bit her lip, eyes sweeping across the room to where a seemingly calmer Jadeite was sitting. . "I think the shadow that was possessing him was very powerful, and has left him very weak. He may just need to rest for awhile… I think I've done all that I can do."

Venus nodded, draping Kunzite's cloak across his sleeping form. She kissed her fingers then pressed them to his forehead, smiling softly despite herself. "I can't bring myself to hate him."

Mamoru nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He is not that person anymore. You don't have to."

"I keep getting these flashes of memories, happy moments before the destruction. He was so different then, always teasing me while I tried desperately to protect the Princess…" she trailed off, Mamoru watching her closely.

A cry from the other room made them all jump, Jupiter and Mars posed defensively and ready to strike at a moments notice.

"It's her nightmares," Minako said softly. "I'll go to her –"

"Wait," Mamoru interrupted, grabbing her shoulder gently to stop her. "May I?"

Minako felt her protective side stand firm but she nodded, returning to the couch to sit beside Kunzite. Besides, if she could trust anyone to care for and protect her the way she did it was Endymion.

_"Well, if it isn't the little Princess," a cold voice sneered. "I have dreamed of killing you since the day you were born!"_

"Please," Usagi was whispering, tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt him, please…" Mamoru discarded his jacket and cloak, letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor with his mask.

"Nooo!" she screamed, clutching her hair in desperation._ The sword pierced his abdomen as he fell to his knees, looking up at her in disbelief._

_Then his eyes went cold and the only thing she could do was pull the sword from him and drive it through her chest, falling beside him on the blood drenched floor…_

"Usako," he whispered urgently, shaking her shoulders gently. "Usako it's just a dream."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her small frame shaking. He pulled her to him, craddling her against him as he stroked her hair, lips pressed to her forehead.

"Usako wake up."

"I'm okay," she whispered, looking to him with tired eyes. She still felt so weak… ugh, how embarrassing she had obviously lost consciousness again. "Do you have a tissue?"

She pressed the tissue to her nose, closing her eyes as her head continued to pound.

"Stay here," he replied, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Stay with me."

"Always," she nodded, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. She felt his warmth radiating through her, her small hands pushing him gently away.

"Don't… waste your strength on me. I'll be okay, really. But Mamoru, you're exhausted," she ran her fingers through his bangs and along his hairline, lips curving into a slight smile as he visibly relaxed to her touch. "Just don't leave me."

"Never." Her eyes fluttered closed again, chest rising and falling softly with each breath. He lay her back down, wrapping his arms around her tightly as his own eyes started to close.

For the first time in a long time, they both slept without nightmares.

After thoroughly rifling through Mamoru's kitchen Makoto descended on everyone with tea and sandwiches, eyes wide with worry.

"When I'm stressed or worried I cook," she began to explain to the six pairs of dumbfounded eyes trained on her. "Plus I figured no one was going to complain considering how long of a night it has been…"

"Marry me," Nephrite dead panned through a mouth full of sandwich, Mako's cheeks turning bright red in response.

"Gee with that much romance how could a girl refuse," Rei replied dryly,reaching up to high five Jadeite's extended hand. She laughed genuinely as Nephrite replied with a rude gesture and barely dodged a chip he threw at her

"I'm okay. Kunzite's going to be okay, and Usagi will be okay once she sleeps a little more. Mamoru too," the blonde senshi replied quietly, the heaviness of earlier taking over again.

The three girls nodded, waiting for further instruction. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter," she began, nodding to each of them. "Have your memories returned?" They shook their heads no, Minako sighing. So she would be alone in this for now. At least she could tell Artemis. Nephrite and Jadeite eyed her warily, as if trying to determine what exactly she was implying and how it applied to them.

"I have mine, and I know who the Princess is," she said softly, clutching her elbow. She looked to Zoisite for quiet reassurance, the only other person who fully knew what she was about to do and the consequences it could have. He gave her the slightest nod in reassurance, cucumber green eyes locked on hers in solidarity. She clutched her disguise pen tightly in her hand, willing it with her mind.

By the power of the Moon and my mother star, Venus, make me look like Princess Serenity so I that I am able to protect her.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she spun, her senshi uniform melting into a long white dress, the gauzy material fluttering around her. Her red bow was gone, her eyes glittered blue, and a silver luminescence shone around her lemon blonde hair. A side glance in the glass door told her she looked close enough to pass for her, although anyone who knew the Princess of the Silver Millenium could have studied Minako's attempt and known instantly she was not her. She was beautiful, yes, but she was not Serenity. There was something in her eyes too… Where Serenity's held pure, unbridled joy Minako's had been hardened by battle and death and pain.

But for now, it would do.

The three Senshi and Shitennou exchanged mixed looks of awe and disbelief as they kneeled instantly before her.

"Princess," Mars whispered, bowing low. "I swear that I will protect you with my life." Mercury and Jupiter nodded in agreement, Minako's heart clenching at the thought of deceiving her friends. For now, it was a necessary evil.

"The Phantom Silver Crystal," Ami questioned, clutching her hands together. "Have we been able to protect it thus far? Is it safe?"

"I have hidden it somewhere where the enemy cannot reach it," Mina replied vaguely, pulling her friends to their feet. "None of this bowing nonsense, I am still your close friend."

They nodded again, something tugging at the back of their minds. As if a memory was trying hard to push to the surface, but it wasn't quite ready yet to reveal itself.

"Your memories," she replied wistfully, her disguise morphing back into her Sailor Venus uniform. "Hurry and remember." Then she took off in search of Artemis.

"Artemis!" She shook the white cat awake, kneeling beside the bed so she was at eye level with him. The crescent mark on her forehead glowed brightly, her gold eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I remember," she whispered, burying her head against his side as she cried. The tears flowed in earnest, pooling on the bed covers and Artemis' coat. She cried fir Usagi, for how she would have to betray her ultimately to save her. She cried for Kunzite, for Queen Serenity, for every memory that plagued and haunted her and the fresh pain and battles that would come. She was allowing herself this one chance to grieve the loss of her past life and what would be the loss of her current life because after today there would be no time to waste energy grieving or on tears. All the while he waited patiently for her to calm down, licking the side of her cheek affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Artemis," she sniffled, wiping the stray tears her her cheekbones. "I'm okay now." She pressed a kiss to his nose, slowly exhaling as she composed herself again.

"Then you're ready to step into your role?" She nodded solemnly, hugging him tightly.

"I already have. I would do anything to protect her, Artemis." She clutched him to her chest, hugging him tight. "I have to go back to Mamoru's, to watch over her. Let's just pray her memories don't resurface quite yet so we can give her a little more time."

"Yes," he nodded, green eyes glowing with determination. "Perhaps for once time can be on our side, even if it's only for a little bit."

The apartment was silent when Minako slipped back in, everyone asleep in various locations. Usagi and Mamoru slept dreamlessly in each others arms, Nephrite had passed out in an armchair with Jupiter's head on his lap, Zoisite was sitting at the table with his head resting on his elbow while Ami slept peacefully in the chair beside him, fingers entwined with his., Jadeite was fast asleep on the floor with his generals coat draped over Mars' sleeping body beside him, his hand resting protectively on her hip. Despite it all Minako couldn't help but smile, her heart full of the simple joy and love that filled the room. She walked across the room quietly, sitting down on the edge of the couch with Kunzite's head resting in her lap.

Finding him again had been like recovering a long lost piece of herself, a piece she hadn't even fully realized was missing.

He stirred, his hand wrapping gently around her forearm. She felt her heart jump, her pulse speeding up as she glanced down at him, gold eyes locked on his sleepy silver ones.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling through her tears.

"Hey yourself," he whispered back hoarsely, wincing in obvious pain as he tried to sit up.

"Shh," she chided, gently pushing down on his shoulder. "Don't get up. You're still pretty weak."

He smiled, closing his eyes. "I would expect nothing less with you as my opponent, Venus." She dropped her head, shoulders slumping over.

"I'm sorr –"

"Shh." This time it was him shushing her, and she could see all the pain of the world reflected back in his eyes. "Don't ever apologize to me. In my weakness I betrayed you, and I don't deserve –"

She silenced him by pressing her lips to his, a strong feeling of warmth and familiarity washing through her. She laughed as he brushed a tear from her cheek, leaning down to kiss him once more.

His hand reached up to cup her cheek, fingers dusting along her cheekbone and through her hair before stopping to rest on the cherry red bow in her hair.

"When?"

"Always," she smiled, holding his had to her cheek. "Even when I didn't know why, I knew that I had to wear it. I've always worn it."

"So I didn't lose you in the end to a skinny kid in a mask?" he raised an eyebrow in challenge, eyes dancing with laughter as her cheeks flushed and mouth formed a silent 'o.'

She hadn't thought about Kaitou Ace in years… More memories flooded in and something clicked in Minako's mind. "You pulled him into the dark kingdom!" She gasped, poking him accusingly square on the chest. "That was when Moon and I had just started… I remember because later he was called Danburite and operated under Kunzite… You just did that to him because he liked me!" Kunzite laughed heartily, clutching his stomach in momentary pain.

"Guilty," he grinned sheepishly, not looking at all sorry.

"But how did you…" Her eyebrows knit together as she eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know who I was? I wasn't transformed."

"Easy. When I kissed you," he leaned forward to brush his lips across hers. "We were both wearing promise rings. And as soon as I kissed you they both snapped. Even Beryl's brainwashing couldn't touch that."

They continued to whisper back and forth throughout the night, stealing kisses and touches whenever possible. His fingers would brush against her thigh or wisp through her hair, his lips against her ear, the hollow of her throat, her wrist.

This would be the calm before the storm, she knew. A few moments of happiness before the fight that would determine their destiny began.


	22. 21 - The Girl No One Remembers

Hi guys! Another big chapter with some action… *hides* don't hate me… Everything will work out eventually. Side note, I'd love to hear everyone's theories about 3 things that have always bothered me: 1) why does no one think Usagi might be the Princess? They think Mars or Venus but fresking Sailor Moon who has the damn moon stick, the same hair as the Princess, and wasn't one of the original senshi isn't even considered as maybe being the princess? 2) Why wasn't Queen Serenity reborn with everyone else? Every time Usagi uses the crystal she is reborn but Queen Serenity wasn't? 3) Why didn't Pluto warn them about the attack? The last one I think is because of the 3 things that are taboo for her but the other 2 have always bothered me. Everyone dies multiple times but is always brought back because of their starseed. Queen Serenity must have one too or she wouldn't be able to use the crystal, right? Anyway, would love to hear what people think about any of those three! Happy Wednesday!

* * *

_Usagi ran down a white corridor, the sound of her white pumps hitting the tile reverberating around her._

_Wait, she was running… in heels?_

_Focus, Usagi._

_She glanced nervously over her shoulder, the white chiffon skirts and sash of her dress trailing behind her. For now, no one had discovered her location. She paused as she came across a white courtyard, gasping as she made out the shape of a woman collapsed on the floor._

_"Hello?" she called out tentatively, stepping outside. The sky was a rich black, spangled with millions of glittering stars. The beauty made her breath catch in her throat as she glanced forward, eyes resting on the fallen woman. Instantly she recognized the long tendrils of silver hair an the white gown that clung to her slender body._

_"Oh!" she gasped, running to her and falling to her knees. "Can you hear me? Are you okay? Please, please answer me!"_

_"She won't answer you," a calm voice responded from a tall, slender figure leaning in the doorway cast in shadow. Usagi positioned herself in front of the fallen woman, trying to make out the identity of the new person._

_"Who are you?" she answered calmly. Despite her foreboding nature something inside Usagi's told her she didn't need to fear this woman. Still, the entire situation made her feel uneasy._

_The tall, willowy figure stepped forward, her long emerald-black hair fluttering around her in the wind. Her senshi uniform, Usagi noted, was similar to theirs except her skirt, collar, and boots were all obsidian black. The bows at her chest and lower back were a deep chocolate with a heart shaped garnet resting at the center of her chest. In her right hand she clutched a large garnet key, the ends sharpened into deadly points. Around her hips hung a thin chain, six small glistening keys dangling from it in a row._

_"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time, and the Guardian of the Underworld and the Gates of Time. I am the soldier of revolution and solitude, Sailor Pluto."_

_"Gates… of Time?"_

_She walked slowly towards Usagi, the high heels of her stiletto boots clicking across the moonstone. Usagi's eyes widened in fear until she knelt in front of her, her hard stare giving way to gentle fuchsia eyes._

_"Come, little one. Do not be afraid of me. This is your dream, anyway. I am not here to hurt you."_

_Usagi blushed, graciously taking her gloved hands in hers and allowing the striking soldier to pull her gently to her feet._

_"But… she…" she started, Pluto's eyes flashing with sadness as she glanced to the collapsed form on the floor._

_"Yes, it cannot be helped – it is the way things must be."_

_"But, why?"_

_"I cannot answer that for you right now. Eventually, everything you need to know will be revealed to you. For now you need to pay attention for we have but seconds remaining."_

_Usagi nodded solemnly, glancing from her back to the fallen woman. This dream was so strange, so much more tangible than any of the others. It felt so real, too real like every one of her senses was on overdrive. And she couldn't explain that dull pain she felt in her chest when she thought that the beautiful woman with silver hair that had gifted her with her new compact might be dead._

_"Hold out your hands," she commanded in her firm tone. Carefully she unstrung a pink crystal key from her belt, placing it in Usagi's cupped hands. "This is very important. You must guard this with your life, do you understand?"_

_Usagi nodded numbly, looking uncertainly at the sparkling key in her palms._

_"But… what is this for?"_

_"When the right time comes, you will be instructed to use it. Until then keep this close to you and guard it with everything within you. You must do that."_

_Usagi nodded and closed her fingers around the delicate key, holding it against her chest. "I will, I promise."_

_The tall soldier just nodded, her face giving away no emotion. "If we meet again, Serenity, it will be under dire circumstances. Let's hope that does not happen."_

_The courtyard started to warp, fading into the stars. It didn't escape Usagi, though, that someone in her dreams had called her that strange name again – Serenity. What did it mean? Somewhere deep inside it resonated with her, but she couldn't figure out why…_

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, her room slowly coming into focus. Unlike her other dreams, the images didn't blur as soon as she awoke, and a quick check of her nares confirmed that her nose wasn't bleeding. Further inspection showed she didn't have a splitting headache, but instead had a sharp pain in her palm.

Why does my hand hurt so much…

She glanced down, breath catching when she realized the crystal key was still clutched tightly in her hand, the edges of the key drawing blood where it had dug into her flesh.

"Usagi?" Luna yawned, glancing up from her spot at the end of the bed. "Usagi it's six am… why are you awake so early?"

She tucked the key away from sight, wrapping her fingers around it. "I… not sure. I just woke up, I guess. I'm going to go get ready." Usagi slipped out of bed, quickly padding across the room and to the adjoining bathroom, the key still wrapped firmly in her hand. She pushed the door closed, slipping the key onto the chain of Tuxedo Kamen's pocket watch, and draping the chain over her head. She tucked it underneath her uniform top so it wouldn't be seen, keeping it close to her heart.

"Usagi?!" her mother gaped, not even trying to hide her surprise at her daughter descending the stairs before seven am.

"Good morning mama, papa," she smiled, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. She picked up her lunch bag and a piece of toast, waving as she walked towards the door. "Have a good day!"

Both her parents stood stunned, Ikuko clutching a spatula in her hand, completely unaware that she was burning Shingo's pancakes.

"Was that… our daughter?" Ikuko finally said after a long moment of silence, jumping as she registered the smell of burning.

"She's had a stroke," Kenji replied, scratching the back of his head. "Or she's been abducted by aliens. Those are the only logical explanations I can think of."

"She seems older," Ikuko mused, throwing away the burnt pancakes and pouring fresh batter into the pan. "Sometimes I catch this look on her face that breaks my heart. Like she's going through things we could never imagine."

Usagi chewed her lip and fiddled with the bow at her chest as she walked, her mind racing.

Sailor Pluto… so there was a sixth Sailor Soldier? Perhaps part of the mysterious outer senshi of myth Luna had mentioned?

And this key she gave me… Usagi clutched the key in her hand, tugging gently on the chain. What does it mean? Was it really a dream? And why did she call me Serenity…

"Usagi?" a voice snapped her from her thoughts as she glanced up into Rei's amethyst eyes. "You're up early – I usually never see you on my way to school."

Usagi smiled softly, tucking the key back beneath her top. "Oh, yeah I suppose so. I couldn't sleep. I'm sure I'll be back to normal by tomorrow though."

"Let's hope," Rei smiled, although it didn't touch her eyes. She reached her hand towards her friends shoulder than stopped, biting her lip. Of everyone Rei had always had the sharpest skills of perception. There was a glaze over Usagi's eyes that told her something was different, something had changed. She just couldn't pinpoint what exactly. "I have to get going or I'll be late. I'll see you around, alright Odango?"

...

"Usagi, have you seen the new students yet? The girl, she's so beautiful, and the guy… I mean, wow. I think they're dating… I mean they've got to be, right?," Minako whispered, nudging her in the side. "Usagi, will you pay attention?"

Usagi glanced up, eyes locking on the dark eyed boy with messy white hair. Sailor Pluto's face suddenly flashed in front of her, causing her to gasp and fall forward.

"Usagi!" she heard Minako call out before two warm hands caught her, gently lifting her to her feet.

"Careful, odango atama," he winked, steadying her. "Wouldn't want you to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Usagi's cheeks flushed, her heart thrumming steadily in her chest. Where did this guy get off calling her that, and winking at her? He wasn't allowed to do that, only Mamoru could!

"I don't know who you think you are, but don't call me that!" she shot back, crossing her arms indignantly. A beautiful girl with wavy aquamarine hair appeared beside him, laughing softly as Minako placed her hand protectively on Usagi's arm.

"Don't mind Haruka," she greeted warmly, holding out her hand for Usagi to take. "I'm Kaiouh Michiru."

"Aino Minako," Minako replied in a guarded tone, shaking the girls hand firmly with her eyes still locked on the boys. "And this is Tsukino Usagi. Now if you'll excuse us, we should get going."

Usagi could feel Haruka's eyes burning into hers, her cheeks coloring again. She turned from them, letting Minako pull her away with her arm locked firmly through hers.

"There was something off about them," Minako frowned, glancing back over her shoulder to check if they were being followed. "I can't put my finger on what it is…"

"Oh come off it," Usagi sighed, waving her hand dismissively at the thought. Why had she seen Pluto at that moment… Was she trying to tell her something or was it pure coincidence?. "Just another guy thinking he's being cute by making fun of my hair. Honestly, is my hair really that bad?"

"I for one, think it's charming," Masoto's voice interjected as a tan arm draped across her shoulders. "I hear Mamoru's pretty partial to it too, although I think ponytails are more my thing," he winked.

"And why am I not surprised?" Usagi replied with a giggle, shrugging his arm away. "What are you doing over here, anyway?" She glanced around hopefully, squealing as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Mamo-chan!" He had barely pressed his lips to her cheek when she whipped around to face him, the first true smile of the day gracing her face.

"Looking for Makoto," Masoto replied with a wink, eyes brightening as he caught a glimpse of her from across the school grounds. "Target acquired. Ladies, a pleasure as always."

"Careful, you almost took out Minako with those ponytails of yours," Mamoru teased lightly, tapping her nose as she pouted. "Come on, don't give me that look. I'll buy you ice cream – my treat." Usagi jumped and clapped her hands together in excitement before grabbing Minako's hand in hers.

"Hear that, Mina? He's buying us ice cream! Now, what flavor am I going to get…"

If Masoto is here… And Mamoru's here… Maybe… her gold eyes paused scanning the area as she made out the shape of a lean, muscular man with long white hair and sunglasses leaning casually against one of the far walls. Dark sunglasses covered what she knew to be piercing silver eyes, and despite the crowd of girls that seemed to have formed around him, he looked completely uninterested. Minako grinned, biting her lip as she let Usagi's hand go.

"You two go ahead, I'll meet you in a bit." Usagi's pouted but Mamoru gave her a knowing look as he pushed his sunglasses back onto his nose.

"Sorry, guess you're stuck with just me, Usako." She wrapped her fingers around his and stood up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I can think of worst ways to spend an afternoon…"

Minako waited until the sound of their playful banter and laughter had faded before making her way across the courtyard. Usagi had been in such a strange mood today, hopefully this was just the thing she needed to pull herself out of it.

"Looking for someone?" She greeted him, unable to hold back the huge grin that split across her lips.

"Yeah. About this tall," he held up a hand to his shoulder, "blonde hair, big red bow… Kicked my ass last week," he teased, pushing off the wall to stand closer to her. It seemed like she'd been practicing for years on what she would say if Motoki had ever asked her out, and yet now that she was here with Kunzite it felt more natural than breathing.

"Oh yeah?" She grinned, reaching up to play with the collar of his pale grey dress shirt. Per his usual two buttons were left open, revealing smooth tanned skin. "She sounds hot."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, soft and sweet, peppermint and cool breath.

"She is. Hope her boyfriend isn't around…"

Minako laughed, leaning forward to kiss him again. "As if. You're stuck with me, sorry." Lips on lips, cheeks, jawlines, anywhere she could. She felt like she had a thousand years to make up for and a lifetime would never be enough. She felt the familiar rush of sadness, the choice that never really was a choice between duty and love. He felt it too, she could tell by the way he gripped her arms a little too tight, held her a little too close, kissed and touched her whenever he could. They would never have enough time together.

"Hey," he tilted her chin with his index finger, brushing a tear from her cheek with a dust of his thumb. "We don't have to think about the rest of it right now. Today is now, tomorrow we'll figure out when we get to it."

She nodded, forcing a smile as he pressed his lips to get forehead. "I know. Just promise me you won't be a hero when the time comes."

He smiled back at her sadly, running his hand through her flyaway hair. "You know I can't promise you that, love. Just like you can't promise me." She gripped his collar tighter and pressed her cheek to his chest, the gentle lub-dub of his heart beating soothingly against her ear.

"Then lie to me."

"Minako…" He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, chin resting on top of her head.

"Saitou…" She grinned, laughing softly. "I can't believe that was you… I mean I think part of me knew. The kiss… It felt different than the others." She realized her mistake as he stiffened, her cheeks flushing as red as her bow. "Oh god that sounded bad. I didn't… I mean I haven't… What I'm trying to say…"

"How many of these others," he asked in a voice that was dangerously saccharine.

"Oh, you know. The usual…"

"Minako…"

"Stop Minako-ing me! A lady never tells. Now, shut up and kiss me."

...

"Aqua illusion!" Mercury called out, a jet stream of water springing forward from her hands to douse the youma that towered over them. It was a hideous, lime green beast with red eyes and blades for hands, and had already dealt a fair share of blows to the sailor soldiers.

"I call upon the power of my mother star, Mars, to give me the force to defeat this evil," Rei held a charm between her index and middle finger, bringing it to her forehead. "Evil spirits be exorcised!"

Minako clutched her transformation pen in her hand, heart racing. For this to be realistic she had to time it perfectly…

She looked to Zoisite with a nod and he sent a ball of energy her way, making it appear to have come from the youma. It hit her full on, sending her flying as she heard Usagi's scream.

"V-chan!" She felt a sharp pain in her chest at the desperation in her friends voice, and the pain she was about to deal to her. It's for her protection, I have to do whatever I can to protect her, she reminded herself, heart racing as she felt Kunzite's eyes bore into her back. She hadn't told him because he would have tried to talk her out of it, but they were too in tune to each other for him not to notice something was up. Great, another betrayal…

She gripped the pen, channeling her focus inward. Turn me into Serenity.

Venus spun as the white gauzy fabric erupted from white ribbons surrounding her slender body, cascading in ruffles to the ground.

Usagi and Mamoru froze, her hand reaching up to instantly cover her mouth in shock while Mamoru stared back at Minako with a blank expression. Behind them Kunzite's mouth was pressed in a firm line, fury radiating off him that she had decided to put herself in this much danger without even bothering to consult him first.

"Princess Serenity," Zoisite murmured, bowing low. He gave her a subtle wink before rising. "We will fight for your protection, and offer you our lives."

"Yes, Princess," Kunzite seconded, glaring at her in a way that told her they'd be having a long conversation about this later. Minako bit her lip, almost forgetting there was still a youma there engaged in a heavy battle with Mars and Mercury.

"Sailor Moon," she called out to a shocked Usagi, clutching her hands together. "Finish him off!"

Zoisite and Kunzite moved to flank in front of Minako as Usagi nodded blankly, pressing her winged compact to her forehead. "Lunar flash!"

"We will discuss the fact that you knew about this and failed to consult your chef in command later," Minako heard Kunzite tell a very pale Zoisite under his breath.

Usagi looked to Tuxedo Kamen, glad that her mask would hide the hurt in her eyes. Minako was the Princess he'd been searching for, the one from his dreams… So what did that make her?

She was being selfish, worrying about that. If she were a true leader she would be happy that they had completed part of their mission. If Luna could hear her thoughts now she'd scold her for sure.

Her forehead burned, a flash of a white palace appearing before her eyes. Serenity, why did that name feel so familiar? Minako was the Princess and yet… something felt wrong, like her mind was trying to tell her something but couldn't find the words.

Her mask hid the tears that threatened at the corners of her eyes, as she backed away slowly before taking off in a full out run.

"Usako!" She heard Mamoru call after her as she sprinted from the scene, meshed with Minako's cry of "Usagi!" She needed time to think, to compose herself, to gain perspective, to mourn… she didn't really know what. She would protect Minako with her life, that part she was sure of – there was never any doubt. But if he was destined to be with the Princess, could she really get in the way of that?

"Usako!" he caught up with her easily, a gloved hand wrapping around her wrist to spin her around to face him. He pulled his mask from his face, cobalt eyes bright with worry as he reached for her mask, holding it between his fingers. "Usako, talk to me."

What are we anyway? We've never officially put a label to it, declared our love or anything. Could I really be one to hold him back from his destiny? He's never even kissed me, save for that one time I kissed him...

"Please," she begged, trying to shield her teary eyes from him. She pulled her mask from his fingers, hastily pressing it back over her face. "I have to go. Please understand."

"Usako why are you running away?"

"She's the princess, Mamo-ch – Mamoru," she corrected herself, taking s deep breath to steady her voice. "The Princess from your dreams, the one you've been searching for. Who am I to get in the way of that?"

"Usako, what are you talking about?" He reached forward to place his hand on her cheek but she looked away, his hand falling to his side. Suddenly her dreams made sense, the one where the fallen Prince had the same midnight blue eyes she knew so well. Everything would be so much easier if she had been able to continue disliking him.

"Don't you get it? Why the Shitennou protect you, why you dream of the Princess?" she replied in a shaky voice, trying her best to keep it together. "You're the Prince. And Minako…" she wrenched her arm from his, choking back a sob. "She's your Princess. I'm… I'm just the girl no one remembers being there.

"Let me go, please. It hurts too much to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" he questioned, hurt flashing across his eyes. "Why are you saying goodbye, Usako? We've just barely started."

She took off running, tears falling in earnest as her silvery hair trailed behind her, leaving Mamoru and her friends behind.


	23. 22 - Stolen Kisses

I misnumbered the last chapter… it should have been 21! i was going crazy trying to figure that out -.- Anyway. Michiru and Haruka are literally the coolest, most badass (besides Minako) people ever. What the US version of the anime did to them was a travesty. I love the dynamic between Haruka and Usagi in the manga, and if you have a problem with Haruka and Michiru's not-cousins-relationship deal with it.

Also I wrote a Mars/Jadeite related oneshot check it out and let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Kunzite paced back and forth across the small living room, mouth drawn in s tight line. Every now and again he'd open his mouth as if to speak and then stop, shaking his head in silent fury. Rolling her eyes, Minako crossed her long legs and tapped her orange stiletto impatiently against the plain coffee table. She had just barely saved Zoisite from his wrath, the consequence of which was that she was on the receiving end of all of it. He didn't like to be left out of the loop when it came to plans with his fellow Shitennou, sure, but this was more than that. He was furious because it was her.

He stopped, silver eyes boring into her gold ones. She held his gaze in challenge, refusing to back down. He could be as mad at her as he wanted, it wouldn't change her opinion that she had done the right thing to protect her princess.

"Well," she finally broke the silence, "are you going to stand there glaring at me all night or are you going to get on with it?"

The nicest way to describe the look he gave her was murderous, something she returned with the calmest smile she could muster. He ripped his cloak off, throwing the garment unceremoniously to the floor as he all but snarled at her.

"You had all day yesterday to tell me. You come at me with this 'don't be a hero' _bullshit_, all the while planning this? With _Zoisite_ no less?"

"Well you were unconscious at the time we planned it. Everyone except Manoru and Usagi had already seen the trial run."

"That was weeks ago." The dangerously calm voice and expression he looked at her with now disarmed her. Yelling she could cope with but this was a whole different thing.

"Nothing you would have said could have talked me out of it," she replied coolly. "I don't answer to you, anyway."

"Of course, in this lifetime you don't just look like a sixteen year old, you act like one too," he replied dryly, sparking Minako's fury for the first time. "My mistake was expecting more from you."

She was on her feet in a flash, stalking across the room with the purpose and rage of a female lion. She jabbed her index finger hard into his chest, gold eyes stormy. "Don't you dare imply that I'm a poor leader."

"You said it, not me." She reached for the golden hearts slung low on her hips but he was faster than her, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pinning her hand above her head. "What, you're going to attack me now?"

"Let me go," she hissed, seething as she tried to escape his iron grip.

"No."

She took a deep breath to try to center herself. She needed to regain the upper hand, but to do so she would have to deal him a very low blow.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't do the same thing for Endymion if given the chance. At least I've never betrayed _my_ charge."

The moment she said it she regretted it, the pained look on his face making her own heart clench. He dropped her wrist without a word, leaving her to stand there feeling like the worst person ever. _Nice one, Minako. _

"Wait, I didn't…" She hung her head in shame, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder blade. She felt him tense at her touch, another jab. They never stood a chance. "I will always choose my duty over love," she whispered into the pale gray fabric covering his shoulder. She cried in earnest now, mourning their destiny; fate would never be kind to them. "I know you would too."

He turned around slowly, bloodshot eyes telling her everything she already knew. "We were never supposed to fall in love, Venus," he replied solemnly, pulling her small frame against his anyway. They stood that way for awhile, her fingers gripping his jacket desperately as he buried his face in her lemon yellow hair.

"Minako," she finally whispered, smiling slightly when he looked at her in obvious confusion. "I don't know how much longer I'll have as her… But I like her. I feel like Minako and Saitou would have had a chance."

"Saitou would have loved Minako forever," he smiled sadly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Minako would have made a beautiful bride."

"You've thought about that?" She smiled despite herself, nuzzling her cheek against his palm.

"Every day." He pressed his lips to hers and Minako could see it too, could almost convince herself it would be enough. But it never would, not for either of them. Duty before love, protecting their charges with everything they had was who they were. Neither would ever be content any other way. Still, it was nice to dream. "I am going to die soon."

She nodded, eyes spilling over with held back tears. "I know." She could see the disappointment and heartbreak in him at the realization that the only way he could truly protect his prince was to kill himself and make it impossible for Beryl to control him again. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So that when the time comes you won't try to stop me."

Despite her best efforts she barely stifled a yawn, a wayward glance at the clock confirming how late it really was.

"You're tired." He stated it as a fact not a question, something so unbelievably Kunzite it almost made her laugh despite everything.

"I'm not leaving." She waved her hand in front of her broach, closing her eyes as the bright orange battle attire of Venus faded into a soft yellow dress that hit just above her knees. She knew in the way he stared at her it reminded him of the one she had worn so many centuries before; she had hoped for that. She watched as his gray uniform faded to an unbuttoned white shirt and pants. Her hands moved of their own accord, exploring the muscled planes of his bare torso, guided by a familiarity from another lifetime. He caught her wrist in his hands gently, frowning at the bruise he'd left.

"I hurt you." He looked ashamed, pained, haunted by things he would never forgive himself for. She just shook her head, smiling softly as she untied the straps of her dress and stepped over the pool of yellow fabric to stand closer to him.

"No, you saved me."

…..

"Usagi," Luna urged, nudging her cheek. For the first night in weeks Usagi had slept soundly without dreams, and Luna felt horrible for having to wake her. At the same time, she was already going to be cutting it very close to get to school on time. "Come on, Usagi, you have to wake up! You'll be late."

"I don't care," was her stifled reply as she buried her head back into the pillow, pulling the covers over her head.

"Usagi," Luna replied in a muffled voice as she tried to pull the covers back with her teeth. "Seriously, Usagi, you have to get up. You can't stay in here and wallow forever," she continued firmly, nipping her exposed shoulder.

"Ow!" she groaned, pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. She reached for the Luna Pen, clutching it in her hand with a vacant look in her usually vibrant blue eyes.

"Luna pen, make me look like a Juuban High student."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Really, Usagi?"

"I'm tired," she shrugged, smoothing her skirt over her legs.

"That pen is to be used for _official_ senshi business only, not to dress you in the morning because you're too lazy to do it yourself."

Usagi just shrugged, pulling her pink raincoat from the closet and slipping it on. "I'm up, and I'm going. Pick your battles."

Luna flicked her tail in irritation, stalking to the end of the bed to sit with her back to Usagi.

"Honestly, after everything –" she started to mutter, jumping as two arms suddenly scooped her up and clutched her close.

"I'm sorry Luna, I'll do better," Usagi whispered, kissing the purple cat between the ears. She squeezed her tight, thankful that Luna didn't mention the teardrops glistening on top of her fur.

It didn't make her feel any better to realize Minako was in just as bad shape as she was – it wasn't her fault she was the Princess, just some cruel twist of destiny.

Usagi hung her head, embarrassed of her strong feelings of guilt and jealousy as she sat down next to her close friend. Dark circles rimmed her lower lash, her red bow was lopsided and expression dull. Her usual radiance and shine was missing, something that only furthered Usagi's guilt.

_If I was a good friend, and a good leader, I would let this go and be happy for her._

She forced a weak smile, but they both saw right through it.

"Usagi…" Minako started in a soft voice, folding and unfolding a small piece of paper between her hands. "I just want you to know just because I'm the Princess doesn't mean –"

"Shh," Usagi replied, giving her best smile. Her life destiny was to protect Minako, her best friend, her sister, her _Princess_, and she was doing a lousy job. "It's okay, Mina-chan, destiny is destiny. I'll get over it. Kunzite's not bad looking, I guess," she shrugged, missing the flash of jealousy across Minako's eyes.

"But Usagi, I'm trying to tell you there's nothing –"

"Don't, please," she pleaded, placing her pencils and notebook on the tabletop. "I'll be okay, really. But I can't talk about… him yet."

Michiru and Haruka walked in, Haruka winking in Usagi's direction and causing her cheeks to color a deep shade of pink as she tried to re-focus on Ms. Haruna.

"Okay, social time is over. Now if you'll open your books to page thirty-seven…"

_A brilliant white Palace, towering columns lining a walkway of moonstone, tiny pearl roses wrapping around them and across the trellis overhead. Sparkling fountains, brilliant gardens of pinks, reds, yellows, and cream and an ebony black sky studded with stars and planets. _

"Usagi, earth to Usagi!" Mako's voice interrupted her, a hand waving frantically in front of her face.

"Hm?" she replied sleepily, shaking her head to clear the image from her eyes. The classroom was empty around her save for Mako leaning over her; she'd slept through the entire lesson.

"I was asking if you want to share my lunch, but since you seem so uninterested…"

"Oh! No, Mako-chan, please, please, _please_?" She recovered quickly, leaping forward to wrap her arms around Mako's strong arm. The brunette laughed, unwrapping her lunch bag to reveal an array of homemade sushi rolls.

"That's more like it, I was beginning to think something was truly wrong with you, Usa." Usagi offered her a grateful smile through a mouth stuffed with rice, swallowing with slight difficultly as Ami and Minako sat down to join them. Minako kept her eyes down, not quite looking at Usagi.

She stood up, holding out one of Mako's chocolate chip cookies as a peace offering. Minako smiled brightly before taking a huge bite from the gooey cookie, Ami and Mako laughing at her response.

"Honestly, all this rain," Mako sighed, swirling a piece of sushi in her little dish of soy sauce.

"I like it," Ami replied brightly, setting down her own carefully arranged lunch bag on the tabletop. "I find it soothing…"

"Of course you do, senshi of water and all that," Mako replied, the girls laughing. "Now add in a little thunder and lightning…"

"Yuck, no way!"

"I'm scared of those!"

Minako and Usagi called out at the same time, the two girls smiling shyly at each other from across the table. Lunch went on in a light fashion, the four girls sharing stories back and forth, Minako grilling Mako for the details of her date with Masoto.

They packed up as the bell rang, Usagi hanging back from Ami and Makoto to loop her arm through Minako's. She let her head fall on her best friends shoulder, blonde meshing with blonde as they walked together.

_I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you, _Minako sighed internally, squeezing Usagi's hand. _But if it can protect you a little longer, spare you the pain of your memories and the burden of your destiny… then I'll do it as long as I can_.

...

Rain.

That's all it seemed to do these days.

Rain, rain, rain.

It fit her mood perfectly. For everyone else's sake she tried to plaster on a smile, to act as if everything was fine. But her heart was broken, and the reason was entirely selfish.

_He is not mine to love, not mine to mourn…_ she thought with a sigh, clutching her pink raincoat close around her shivering body. _I have no claim on him._

"Usagi-chan?" Mako's voice interrupted her thoughts, a rose-colored umbrella appearing over her drenched blonde head. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, odango buns waterlogged and lopsided. "You'll catch cold, what are you doing?"

She just shrugged, the faraway look returning to her blue eyes. "I didn't notice."

Mako felt Usagi's pain stab at her own chest, sadness for her friend filling her heart. It felt wrong for her to be so happy with Masoto when she was so miserable. "Usa, just because they fell in love in another life, doesn't mean –"

"I can't, Mako-chan. I can't talk about this, please. I would give my life to protect hers; that won't ever change. Let's just stay focused on that."

"Hey, Odango!" A husky voice called out, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. She turned, teeth gritting as she took in the smug white haired boy leaning against a building behind them.

"I _told_ you, Haruka, don't call me that!"

The boy just shrugged, pushing off the wall to walk over to where the girls stood. He held a navy blue umbrella in his hand, matching his navy blazer and tie.

"Mind if I take over?" he looked to Makoto, gesturing a hand towards Usagi. Makoto just raised an eyebrow and glanced from Usagi to Haruka with mild amusement, a fire dancing in her eyes as Usagi glared.

"Be my guest," she smiled, giving a two-finger salute. Usagi's eyes went wide as she rounded on Makoto, poking her in the chest with her index finger.

"What?!"

"See you later, Usagi!" she called, rain pelting Usagi for a moment before Haruka leaned his arm across to cover her as well with the umbrella.

"I don't need you and your stupid blue umbrella," she turned her chin up, glancing down her nose at him as she tried to convey her disapproval. He just laughed and tapped her nose, her cheeks flushing a brighter rose color than Mako's umbrella.

"Whatever you say, Odango."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. He continued to smirk, fueling her irritation.

"And if I do?"

"Then you shouldn't be offering to walk me home. It's not proper." He laughed in earnest now, shaking his head.

"Michiru doesn't mind."

"Er, what?" Usagi balked, eyebrows knitting in a frown. _If Mamoru was my boyfriend and offered to walk Michiru home I'd sure mind…_

She sighed, clutching her pink raincoat a little tighter around her small frame. _Mamoru's not my boyfriend, though. Worse than that I may have to get used to the idea of him walking Minako home…_

"Odango?" Haruka's voice interrupted her downward spiral, his eyes surprisingly soft as she looked up. They were a stormy blue, another reminder of Mamoru.

_Eyes I no longer get to stare into…_

"Hey, Odango, why are you crying?" She felt his thumb dust across her cheekbone, brushing away the tears.

"Oh," she replied a little too quickly, furiously wiping at her eyes. "I'm not. Just rain, you know how it is," she offered weakly.

They walked together in silence, Haruka staying close to her as they continued down the rain-drenched sidewalk. If Haruka noticed the tears streaming down Usagi's cheeks he was good-natured enough not to say anything about it.

"Look," he stopped suddenly, rounding on Usagi and gripping her upper arms tenderly. "I don't know what happened, but something's obviously bothering you. Whatever it is, Odango, I'm sorry it happened."

His navy eyes burned into hers as they stood outside her gate, teeth gently tugging on her lower lip in nervousness. He tilted her chin with his finger, leaning in to press his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, shock washing over her before she had time to register what was happening.

Had Haruka just… kissed her?

He winked and gave her a little two-finger salute, heading back down the street before she had a chance to work out the conflicting emotions playing ping-pong in her brain. Tears formed in her eyes again as the rain poured over her, confusion for whether she was sad for the loss of his company or the loss of Mamoru taking over.

_I wanted Mamo-chan to be the only one I had ever kissed…_

"Well?" Michiru approached her light haired counterpart, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Nothing yet," Haruka shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist. "But I'm sure it's her. The resemblance is striking."

"Do you love her, Haruka?" The aquamarine beauty rounded on her, twirling her pale blue umbrella innocently over her shoulder.

"Yes," Haruka replied thoughtfully, hands in her coat pockets. "I love her because she's our Princess, because I've pledged my life to protect her, because I'd die to safeguard hers."

Michiru leaned against the gate with a challenging look in her turquoise eyes, eyebrow arched in challenge. "And me?"

"I love you because you're my life and because you understand my purpose and destiny because it's also yours. And you're my girlfriend," she grinned as Michiru clutched the collar of her coat, pulling her closer. "My life doesn't exist without you."

"Good answer."


	24. 23 - Grant me Serenity

I'd say we're less than 10 chapters away. I've started writing another fic… It's sort of out there and the focus is Venus, so we'll see what it comes to and if it's postable. Enjoy! Also, just a little thing. I always felt like Usagi never wanted to remember being Serenity… and Queen Serenity did everything to help prevent it. So when she finally did become her it would be painful because she would be flooded with painful memories and sorrow. Like she would literally be fighting against herself to become her. Just like when she becomes Sailor Moon again in the beginning of the R anime season she cries after defeating the monster. Anyway. Enjoy :) OH also I changed the rating… it's starting to get a little edgier/more violent and just to cover my self I bumped it up to M. It never gets too graphic but just in case.

* * *

For a week, Usagi managed to successfully avoid Mamoru at all costs. She was pleased with herself, although she should have known it wouldn't last and that she'd crash into him – literally – at some point or another. In some cruel twist of fate it seemed they were always destined to run into each other

It happened before school as she ran, toast between her teeth and bag clutched in her hand. She smacked right into him, hitting the ground hard before she could figure out what exactly had just happened.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Odango," he groaned, her heart fluttering in her chest as he rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe you should look where you're going, hm?" Their banter was so easy to fall into, any excuse to talk, to touch, to flirt. Guilt washed over her as her cheeks flushed, Mamoru's hand outstretched to help her up. Although it hurt her to slight him, she didn't take his hand, standing up on her own and avoiding his gaze as she brushed off her skirt.

"Usako –" He began, but she cut him off with a sharp look.

"It's good to see you, Chiba-san," she replied in her best polite voice, however strained it was. His pained look at her formal greeting stabbed at her already mangled heart. "You look well. Please excuse me, I'm going to be late."

She took off in a sprint, tears threatening to fill her eyes as the wind whipped through her hair, catching the faint sound of her name on his lips as she took off.

Sleep wouldn't come easy for her that night as she tossed and turned, trying everything to get comfortable. Luna grumbled at her for disturbing her own sleep and scolded her for moving around so much. When sleep finally did find her, her dreams were strange and unsettling, weaving in and out of normal and silver hair

"_Serenity, darling, there you are."_

_Her silver hair was pulled into the same fashion as Usagi's, milky skin luminous. The pale silver gown she wore was elegant, fitted to the knees where it then fanned out and pooled to the ground. A gold crescent broach was attached to her chest, glittering in the soft light…_

_Why does this woman always appear in my dreams… I am connected to her in some way, but how?_

_"Do you remember?" She asked patiently, holding out a hand. The beautiful scenery began to swirl, darkness replacing the light. "Time is running out, please. You have to remember…" Her body started to melt, as the darkness roared around them, prickling at Usagi's skin as she tried to scream, although no sound came out…_

Usagi shot up in bed, clutching her hand to her forehead as the pink crescent mark burned white-hot, blinding her. Her dreams started to fade, leaving her more confused than ever.

_I must be dreaming like this because the Princess was revealed. Yes, that makes sense._

But the images felt so strong, so real…

_Serenity,_ she thought, fingering the crystal key hanging around her neck. Tiny glittering sparks erupted at her fingertips extinguishing themselves on her bed covers. _Always Serenity, yet I have no idea why._

A glance at her clock told her it was way too early to even think of being awake, the searing pain in her forehead decreasing to a muted throb. Warm breeze trickled through the open window, fanning the curtains and soothing her skin. There was nothing and then there was everything, a crouched figure shrouded in darkness crouched on the window ledge. Fear didn't grip her - she'd know that silhouette anywhere.

"Sailor Moon," a soft voice whispered, tinged with a heartbreak that matched her own. She let her head fall forward as she clutched the cracked timepiece at her chest, tears fluttering at her eyelashes. _I must be dreaming, please let this be a dream. A lovely dream._

A gloved hand cupped her cheek, sun, roses, and rain filling her senses. "I wish your powers could heal my heart," she whispered, clutching his hand against her skin with her own. She would allow herself this one moment and then she would break away and effectively cut him off once more.

"Usako," he murmured, pressing warm lips to her burning forehead.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." _What am I doing to myself. I don't know if I'll ever recover from this… how cruel that this feels so unbelieveably right. Even our heartbeats seem in beat with each other. _"Mamoru, why are you here."

He straightened slowly and removed his hand from her cheek, as if the very act of placing distance between them caused him great pain. "Right, sorry. There's an attack..."

"Luna," she whispered, shaking the sleeping cat gently. "We have to go. Moon prism power, MAKEUP!"

"Raging inf– Ah!" Rei yelled, diving neatly to the side as the youma hurled an attack towards her. It was a slender, obsidian black form with spiky bat wings, eyes glowing bright yellow as it hurled yellow orbs at the girls.

"On your left!" Nephrite's voice called out, his foot coming into hard contact with the things side. It screeched, everyone clutching their ears as the sound ripped at their senses.

"Yah!" Jadeite yelled, cursing as his energy attack just barely missed the bat-like youma.

"Protect the Princess!" Usagi called out, leaping somewhat gracefully – okay, not gracefully at all – to avoid being blasted.

"Ugh, there seems to be no shortage of these creeps!" Mako whined, wrapping a hand around her rose belt. "Flower hurricane!"

Minako itched to reach for her chain or to send showers of crescent beams raining upon its gnarled face; instead she was stuck in a prison of ruffles behind a smug Kunzite and a Zoisite that twitched every time Kunzite looked his way.

"This is crap," she fumed, stomping her white heel despite herself. "I hate being useless."

"I'm not one to gloat..." He began, raising an eyebrow as Zoisite muttered something that sounded suspiciously like '_bullshit'_. "But this was entirely _your_ doing, Minako. On your left."

Jupiter's rose petals whipped around the youma, suspending it in place as they turned razor sharp and slashed across it's body.

"Lunar flash!" Usagi screamed, the bright light from her compact engulfing the monster and destroying it. She stumbled forward as the crescent mark on her forehead seared with pain, leaning forward with her hands on her knees.

"Usagi!" Ami called out, running to her side. She placed a gloved hand on Usagi's shoulder, expression worried. Something was wrong about all of this, Mercury had felt it for weeks and yet she couldn't put her finger on why.

"I'm fine," she panted, pressing the heel of her hand flat against her glowing crescent mark. She pulled herself to her feet, shielding her eyes with her elbow as a blinding light appeared before them, the air around them turning into a vacuum. She gasped for breath, running to stand in front of Minako.

The woman that appeared before them sent chills down her spine. Her eyes and hair were blood red, teeth sharpened into fangs. A large green jewel set in a tiara glittered on her forehead while a deep purple tube dress clung to every curve of her body.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite," she began in her poisonous voice. "And, ah, Kunzite. Back on your feet so soon?"

"Beryl," the white haired general spat, silver eyes deadly as he locked eyes with the woman who had bewitched them.

"There is no place for you here on this planet, Beryl," Tuxedo Kamen called out from beside Usagi, resting a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, glancing over her shoulder to where Minako stood behind her. Determination flashed in her friends gold eyes, a burning hate Usagi could see written plainly across her face.

"Endymion," she purred, placing a finger to her chin, the talon-like blood red nail tapping thoughtfully. "Were you reincarnated into this life with better taste in women?"

_Endymion? Why does that name feel familiar to me… I think I've called it out in a dream… but why is she calling Mamoru that…_

_Endymion… Endymion is the name of the Prince. So I was right, Mamoru is the Prince._

Usagi felt her forehead glow hot again as she doubled over, pressing her hand to the burning mark. The movement was enough to spark Beryl's attention, her deadly gaze fixing on Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, we meet at last. You've been a thorn in my side to say the least. Tonight, you die."

"You'll have to get through us first!" Makoto called out, hands on her hips.

"How precious. But you couldn't save Serenity then, what makes you think you can now?"

Another image flashed across her vision, this time the silver haired woman from her dream with her soft features and pleading eyes.

Without warning Beryl hurled a black electric current straight at Minako as Usagi dove to push her out of the way. They tumbled, Minako's Serenity transformation morphing back to her Sailor Venus ensemble. She pushed herself to her knees, breaths coming in unsteady gulps as she tried to crawl towards Usagi.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, running to her side to kneel next to her. Usagi lay unmoving on her side, the mark on her forehead glowing bright pink. She began to shake, her eyes pressed closed painfully as her entire body convulsed.

"What… what's happening to her? What the hell did you do?" He yelled while Beryl laughed, desperately trying to stabilize her and stop her painful shaking.

Her back arched as the purest of white exploded over her body. Hundreds of gold interlocking rings formed a bodice across her chest, as chiffon spiraled over the upper arms to form delicate shell-like puff sleeves. Layer upon layer of creamy ruffles cascaded over her legs and mingled with the grass as her pink boots melted away to white stiletto pumps.

Venus gasped, reaching her hand to her own forehead as the crescent mark shifted into her true sign of Venus. Behind her Mamoru had pulled Usagi's lifeless body close, his face buried in her shoulder.

"You think you fooled me for a minute with your disguise? I knew who you were the minute I looked into your teary eyes! You were useless then and you are useless now. How easy it is to kill the Moon Princess,'" Beryl cackled heartlessly. "I'll give you one last chance, Endymion. Rule by my side and –"

"Go to hell Beryl, I'd rather die!" He spat, clutching Usagi in his arms. He worked quickly, tearing off his gloves and throwing them angrily aside as his hands began to glow bright gold. He focused his energy on the flickering crescent at her forehead, ignoring the seething red-haired woman before him.

"Oh?" She hurled an attack at him without warning, eyes seething with rage. She did not take rejection lightly, especially when she was being cast aside for the pathetic moon princess. His head snapped back, body suspended momentarily from the impact before falling limply over Usagi's.

There was a rush of wind and gold light as everyone turned to shield their eyes. Upon looking back his uniform had shifted to striking navy blue and silver armor with an intricate gold crest carved into his chest plate, his cloak hanging limply around his lifeless body.

"Sparkling hail!"

"Supreme thunder!"

"Raging inferno!"

She deflected their attacks lazily with a wave of her bony hand, red eyes shining. "Your little attacks don't work against me!"

Venus pushed herself to her feet, orange heels sinking into the grass as she took a defensive stance in front of Usagi and Mamoru. She met Beryl's gaze in unwavering challenge. "Beryl," she called out in a mocking voice, hands on her hips. "I haven't seen you since… let's see, since I drove a sword through your heartless chest." Kunzite stepped behind her and placed his hand on her hip in solidarity, infuriating Beryl further.

The red-haired Queen snarled, eyes flashing a dangerous red. She clutched her staff so tight her knuckles turned white but she didn't respond, face twisted into a murderous look.

"You insolent –"

Suddenly Usagi began to glow, a brilliant white light illuminating from her as a bright gold light started to radiate from Mamoru.

…

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, darkness wrapping around her like a frozen blanket. She clutched her bare arms and buried her cheek against the chest of the man beside her, eyes filled with tears. He reached up to dust his finger across her cheekbone, surprised at the trail of tears that covered his finger.

"Why are you crying?" This only seemed to spur her tears on further as small hands clutched at him desperately.

"Shh, don't worry about that. It's fine, I'm fine." She said it in a way that made it clear she wasn't – he didn't have to be able to see her face to know that.

"Who… who are you?" He blinked, trying, willing himself to see. Instead the dark grey curtain remained across his vision, his other senses heightened to compensate for the loss.

"You… you don't know me?" She started to cry harder as he searched desperately for the right thing to say. He felt so helpless without his vision and memory, so useless to this girl who sobbed in his arms.

"No. Should I? Is there something I'm supposed to remember?" He felt her take a deep, shaky breath against him, steadying herself as she sat up.

"No, no there's nothing. I would never bind you to something just because our past lives dictate it," she replied in a voice that broke his heart, a small part of his brain urging him to remember. He felt her cheek brush against his, peppered with tears as her lips settled against his hair.

"I love you," she whispered so softly he barely caught it.

"I love you," he replied, the words feeling right upon his tongue. He jumped slightly as small arms wrapped in a surprisingly tight grip around his waist, caught off guard by her reaction.

"Promise me you won't leave me. Promise, you won't… not when... just promise me, Mamo-chan." A flicker of recognition lit, his eyes opening in surprise although the grey curtain remained.

"What did you say?"

"Promise that you won't leave me," she replied, voice a little stronger.

"No, not that. The other thing, the name you called me."

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, small fingers wrapping around his.

"That. It seems familiar, and yet it doesn't."

"What about Endymion?" There was a long pause as he wracked his brain, a smile settling on his lips as something finally resonated with him. Endymion, Prince of Earth. Yes, that was his name.

"Yes. Endymion, I am Endymion, right?" He felt her nod against him, her body shaking as she held onto him. "And you…" he tried to search his thoughts, the name just hovering around the tip of his tongue. "I don't… I'm sorry."

"Tsukino Usagi," she whispered, exhaling slowly when he didn't reply. "Sailor Moon, Odango Atama…" she sighed as he shook his head apologetically, biting her lip. She had one last chance. "Perhaps, maybe you'll remember me as… Serenity?"

With that one word a rush of memories flooded his thoughts, images flickering in fast-forward across his vision. "Serenity? After all this time, is it really you?" He reached forward desperately, reaching for her, afraid if he let go she'd slip away again. He felt like he'd been searching for her his entire life.

"Yes," she whispered, pressing a finger against his lips. He felt her hands sift gently through his hair, eyes falling closed as he relaxed. "Yes, Mamo-chan, Endymion – it's me. I love you, so much."

"I think…" he whispered, reaching up to take her hand in his. "I think I'm dying." He felt water on his cheeks and knew she was crying for him.

"I won't leave you, I promise. I'll stay with you until the very end. I will never leave you, I never could."

"Thank you," he whispered, letting his body rest against hers. If he was being truly honest with himself he was tired, so tired. And she was so warm, so perfect. Even without his sight he knew how beautiful she was, could paint every detail of her straight from memory. "Thank you… Serenity."

…

Beryl shielded her eyes with her elbow, the bright light too much. She had been in darkness for so long… and now was not the time for their battle. Metaria was not ready yet. Before anyone could react a black light shot from her hand and surrounded the unconscious Mamoru, Kunzite and Jadeite leaping forward in panic a moment too late.

She snapped and disappeared, returning to her kingdom of darkness to draw out her plans. That white light… that was no ordinary light, it had been the light of the Phantom Crystal calling to her. So the Moon Princess had it already? No problem, taking things by force had never been something that kept her up at night.

_Besides_, she smiled wickedly to herself, running a long nail along the jawline of the unconscious prince. _I have something she wants._

…

Rei shook Usagi's shoulders roughly, desperation in her voice as she yelled. "C'mon, Usagi-chan, wake up! Wake up!" Makoto kneeled and placed a firm hand on her friends shoulder, hugging her as Rei sobbed against her shoulder.

It began to rain softly, as if the Earth itself was grieving for the loss of its Prince now that he had been found. The Shitennou stood completely still, stony looks on their faces as they watched the senshi crowd around the fallen Princess.

_We've failed_, Kunzite thought bitterly, clenching his hand into a fist at his side as he kicked the ground with the toe of his boot. There was no saying what Beryl would do with Endymion in her grasp – they would have to act fast. He paused a moment to mourn, but only a moment; he had always been excellent at compartmentalizing. Jadeite was furious and made no effort to hide it, as was his way. Nephrite was out for blood, ready to jump into battle at a moments notice despite lack of sleep. Zoisite was brooding and quiet, all the while running a series of complicated calculations through his head to determine their next move.

"I remember now who we are," Rei pulled back, wiping furiously at her amethyst eyes. The rain fell around them and mixed with their tears as the grass stained their pale knees.

"We are the guardians who protect Princess Serenity," Makoto nodded, face blank as she hugged Rei close.

"We were reborn to protect the princess and restore the Moon Kingdom," Ami continued in a hollow voice, scooping a devastated Luna into her arms. The cat buried her face into the water senshi's arm, unable to look at her fallen charge.

"Our true Princess is Sailor Moon…" Minako nodded, tears peppering her vision as Kunzite pulled her close, stroking her hair as she cried. "I was just trying to protect her, to buy her some time."

"Shh, Minako, I know. We all know. You have carried the burden of remembering for a long time," he whispered into her hair, pressing his lips to her soft cheek.

"Endy…mion," Usagi whispered hoarsely, eyelashes fluttering. "Endymion…" She blinked, slowly pushing herself up with her arms. She felt so weak, body still emitting a strong white light as she looked around at the horrified faces surrounding her, then to the flattened grass where his body had lain moments before. "Endymion," she began in a hollow voice, pulling at the grass as tears streamed down her cheeks. She hit the ground with her fists, shoulders shaking as she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around her torso and desperately looked around, as if it any moment he'd reappear with his usual teasing smile.

"Serenity," Kunzite said firmly, kneeling in front of her and gripping her shoulders. "He's gone, Serenity." She shook her head, mouthing no over and over as she sobbed. He stiffened, the sense of failure still very fresh. Had they really been reincarnated into this life to fail their Prince again? "Will you give up like last time, or will you fight with us to destroy the Dark Kingdom once and for all and get him back?"

"Kunzite," Ami whispered, placing her hands gently on Serenity's shoulders. "You are being too harsh. You need to give her time –"

"Time is not something we have on our side, Mercury," he replied firmly, silver eyes hard as he stared back at Usagi. He stood, offering a hand to her. "Now, I'll ask you one last time. Do you lay back and surrender, or will you stand and fight?"

With a shaky breath Usagi wiped the tears from her cheeks before placing her hand in Kunzite's and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I will never give up," she replied with determination ringing in her voice. "I will never be satisfied until Beryl and Metaria are destroyed for good."

"Good," he replied, voice a little softer as he squeezed her hand. He looked to Venus, the two exchanging a charged look before she wrapped her arms around Serenity and let the Princess bury her head against her shoulder.


	25. 24 - Lay Me Down To Sleep…

*hides* Mamoru is gone. Is he dead? Maybe. You'll just have to wait to find out! Also, you know what's really bothered me forever? That the Shitennou were condemned to being rocks like… Forever. In the dream arc when they're in Elysion Saturn runs over with the gems of the Amazon quartet and is like "zomg sailor moon and Endymion save these guys!" And they're all "Kay, nbd." Wouldn't that have been a good time for Mamoru to be like "oh HEY speaking of rocks, Usako, I have these four rocks… They're kind of my protectors, kind of a big deal. I know they majorly betrayed us twice, BUT they also told us how to defeat Metaria and I've been brainwashed and making out with someone hell bent on destroying the world – including our daughter, wtf – every damn arc and you always bring me back." I think the Shitennou seriously get shafted. And I understand it'd be too many characters to have running around in the stars arc, but at least throw them into the 30th century to awaken there. I mean… Come on.

Rant over. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Mamoru… Mamoru was gone…_

Usagi's throat felt tight as she walked home from school, hugging her school bag close against her chest.

_Is this what it means to be the Princess? Are we never going to be free to love each other, will we always be doomed because of who we were?_

_It's so unfair._

"Odango?" Haruka's voice interrupted her train of thought, a hand tilting her chin to face him. She looked away, tears peppering across her cheeks. "Odango, whenever I see you your eyes are filled with tears."

She just nodded, offering a watery smile. "I suppose you're right, Haruka. I used to be a cheerful person," she mused, wiping her eyes.

"You look like you carry the weight of the universe on your shoulders, Odango."

She laughed humorlessly, shaking her head. "You have no idea."

…

The night was loud enough, the amount of people rushing past her normal enough, the neon lights of the Juuban district bright enough to feel like any other night. It wasn't though – there was an energy humming through the air, a buzz that reverberated through her ribcage that told her tonight was _the_ night. Tonight everything would come down to her and her ability to fight, to put everything she'd learned over the past two years into practice. Tonight there was no room for mistakes, for moments of insecurity or self-doubt.

Tonight, to be honest, she was scared out of her mind.

"Look," Minako whispered, pointing to the deep red orb in the sky. "What is it?"

"It's a blood moon," Rei replied solemnly. "Our battle is nearer than we thought." Usagi followed Minako's finger to where it pointed towards the angry surface of the moon. It cast a red glow over her silver hair as she clutched her hands over her heart. _Endymion…_

"So we draw them out, let them come to us!" Mako said fiercely, cracking her knuckles. Rei and Minako nodded in assent, their sailor fuku drenched in red.

"No! We can't fight this battle here. Too many people would die," Ami shook her head adamantly, squeezing her earring so her visor covered her eyes. A series of data and calculations appeared before her eyes, indicating the damage that would be done to their dimension if they tried to fight the Dark Kingdom here. "We wouldn't succeed."

"Will we anywhere?" Zoisite interjected in his soft voice, eyes fixed on Ami's shoulder. "Maybe not, but we have to try. We owe Endymion that much." Kunzite placed a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. Just because he'd already come to terms with what was ahead didn't mean his fellow Shitennou had, even if they'd pledged to follow his lead.

"Then where…?"

"We go back to the moon. We finish this where it started all those years ago." Usagi interrupted Makoto, peeling her eyes away from the full moon. The senshi nodded in agreeance, closing their eyes and holding out their hands. The Shitennou dispersed themselves between the senshi, the empty spot where Mamoru would have stood between Minako and Usagi blaringly empty.

"For Mamoru," Minako whispered, clutching her friend's hand. Usagi nodded, squeezing Minako's hand in appreciation. "For Mamoru." She took a deep breath, trying to ready herself for what was about to come.

"Wait!" a voice called out as Luna sprang forward and launched herself into Usagi's arms. Usagi stumbled back as she wrapped her arms fiercely around the cat, pressing a kiss to the crescent mark on her forehead. "I believe in you, Usagi."

"Thanks, Luna," she replied gratefully, squeezing her close one last time before gently setting her back down on the pavement. "Okay. Moon prism power!"

"Venus love power,"

"Mars fire power,"

"Jupiter thunder power,"

"Mercury water power,"

"TRANSPORT!"

_Take us to the moon_, Usagi thought, concentrating hard on the image. She clutched Jadeite and Minako's hands like her life depended on it while the air rushed past her, threatening to rip them apart. It wasn't until her boots hit the moonrock and she stumbled forward that she dared herself to open her eyes.

The image of a bright white palace flashed before her vision momentarily as she took in the barren scenery before her. Crumbled columns in a dull grey littered the landscape, the air stale and heavy.

"Where are we?" she whispered, reaching down to let some of the dust sift through her gloved fingers. "I remember pristine white, not lifeless grey."

"Mare Serenitatis," Sailor Mercury whispered, visor across her eyes as she ran rapid calculations in her head. "We are approximately 32.36 kilometers from the Moon Kingdom."

"Where there were once rose gardens there is nothing but ashes," Usagi whispered, brushing off her hands as she stood. "This was Beryl's doing."

"Yes, and it will be the fate of the Earth as well if we don't defeat her," Rei responded in a sharp tone. "We don't have time right now to stand and reminisce. We have to move forward – we don't know yet what awaits us."

"Agreed," Kunzite nodded, turning to face Minako. He placed a gloved hand on her cheek, eyes solemn. "A time will come in the near future where I will sacrifice my life to save yours, as we've talked about," he began calmly, Usagi's eyes widening in horror. "All four of us will. I need you to keep this," he continued, pressing a pale pink gem into Minako's hand.

"What? No, don't talk like that, no one needs to die," Usagi replied firmly, looking to Minako in desperation. She simply nodded, clutching the gem in her hand.

"I will guard it with my life." Beside her, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite exchanged a look with Kunzite then followed suit, the other senshi taking the gems without argument.

"Promise me that when the time comes, you won't stop me," Kunzite continued, gripping Minako's hands in his.

"Stop it, no one else –" Usagi pulled at his shoulder desperately, eyes wide. "I promise," Minako nodded, the heels of her orange shoes lifting off of the ground as she pressed her lips to his.

"Looks like you've finally made it," a cold voice drawled, sending a shiver down Usagi's spine. Beryl towered ahead of them, the ground cracking around her as she slammed her staff into the ground. "Now, I'd like to remind the four of you of a little thing that happened many years ago when you sold your souls over to me," she grinned, Kunzite's face determined as he stepped forward, the other three Shitennou flanking his side.

"While you live you own our souls, Beryl," he countered, hand on his sword. "But we will die before we join your side, so keep whatever offers you had planned to yourself."

"No," Usagi gasped, fighting against Minako and Rei's grips on her arms as they held her back. "No they're going to sacrifice themselves. No! Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite… Kunzite, no!" she screamed as Beryl laughed, four women appearing at her side.

"C'mon, Usagi, we have to go!" Makoto pulled her with them, breaking into a run. "We can't just leave them? How can you just turn your back on th –"

_Smack!_

She gaped as Ami's hand came into contact with her cheek, eyes wide as Ami's cheeks filled with red. "I'm… I'm sorry, Usagi I didn't… it's just you have to understand that we aren't turning our backs, this is one of the most painful things any of us have done. We have already had to watch them die in one lifetime, don't make us do it again."

She was met with four sets of shining eyes, gold, turquoise, amethyst, and green searing into her.

"Defeating Beryl, and ultimately Metaria is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done," Rei whispered, giving a sad smile as she touched Usagi's cheek. "You have so much love inside of you, Usagi, and that's great – it's what makes you so special. But you have to realize things –" The fire senshi shook her head, stopping herself from whatever she had been about to say. "C'mon, we have a long journey ahead. We have to find the main palace, and we have to track down the Phantom Crystal still, remember?"

Usagi nodded, clutching her heart as a blinding light filled the sky. The gems in each of the girls hands glowed brightly then flickered, hovering just above their hands before disappearing inside their compacts.

"Come on," Minako whispered, lacing her hand through Usagi's. "One step at a time. We're here with you until the end."

"How sweet," A voice interrupted, a figure appearing before them. A slender woman in a pale blue leotard and thigh high boots blocked their path, arms crossed over her chest. Her pale hair was twisted back in a braid, an upside down black moon glistening on her forehead. "Luckily for you, the end is fairly near."

"Who are you?" Ami challenged, pinching her earring as her visor appeared across her eyes.

"I am Beruche, of the Black Moon Clan."

Usagi stared at the inverted black crescent between the part in her icy blue hair. "Black moon clan? But I've never heard of you," she replied truthfully, unintentionally sparking the woman's ire.

"Well you wouldn't have, would you, _princess. _We were banished by Queen Serenity," she spat, glaring at Usagi, "and left to rot on the dark side of the moon while the Moon Kingdom prospered and thrived in the Silver Millennium. Until that fateful day when we followed Beryl to it's destruction."

"You're being tricked and used," Rei laughed, stepping ahead to block Usagi. "How stupid are you people? You think that Beryl will cast you a second thought if she succeeds in her plans?"

Beruche glared, clasping her hands together. "How dare you, you impertinent brat. Here is where you meet your end, Sailor Senshi."

"Not if I have a say in it. I am Sailor Mercury, douse yourself in water and repent! Shine snow illusion!" Mercury yelled. A flurry of razor sharp snowflakes wrapped around her slender body until she extended her arms, sending them flying at Beruche. "Go! I've got this, I'll meet up with you in a moment."

Mars and Mercury exchanged a long look before Mars gave a nod, pulling Usagi with her.

"Wait, what are you doing? We can't just leave her… Mars!" She yelled, pulling at Rei's arm. A scream behind her sent a chill down Usagi's spine as she desperately tried to break free of Mars' hold to get back to Ami.

"Ami-chan, no!" she screamed, fighting against Rei to no avail. She couldn't leave Ami behind, she wouldn't. Enough people had died for her already.

In the distance Beruche pushed herself up from the ground, standing on shaky legs. "Dark… water," she gasped, a stream of water surrounding Mercury as she gasped for air.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi called out desperately, tears filling her eyes as Rei tried to pull her away.

"Sparkling… hail!" she called out, the razor sharp pieces of ice cutting across Beruche in her weakened state and shattering her to pieces. Rei froze as Ami collapsed to the ground, Usagi using the temporary distraction to break free and run to Ami's side.

"Ami," she whispered, running her hand through her drenched hair. The water senshi coughed, blood splattering her glove as she tried to hide her hand from Usagi's view.

"Usagi… you were supposed to keep going," she sighed, voice raspy. She coughed again, eyes fluttering closed.

"Ami! Don't close your eyes, you can't close your eyes," she sobbed, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open again as she forced a smile, a trembling hand clutching Usagi's.

"I'm sorry… we didn't have that much time… together," she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "But fighting by your… side… was the best thing… I'd give my life all over again, just to know yours was safe."

"Please Ami, we'll teleport back home, we'll get out of here. Everything will be okay… Please just get up. Please."

"Usagi," Minako placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it gently. "Come on Usagi, we have to go."

"But we can't… we can't just leave Ami here."

Ami reached forward, pulling her compact from her chest. Her transformation fell away in a sprinkling of water droplets, her bulky sweater and knee length pleated skirt out of place on the surface of the moon. "I'm always with you, Usagi. Don't… forget that." Her body began to shimmer, fading away as Usagi grasped at the air.

"No, Ami!"

Makoto and Rei pulled her to her feet, dragging her away from the cracked ground where Ami's body had laid moments before. The bright blue compact glowed in her hand before a blue light disappeared inside her own compact.

"Please, you guys, we have to go back. We're not ready for this!" She glanced back over her shoulder, as if expecting Ami to run up behind them any moment, a deep look of concentration on her face as she calculated the surroundings.

"Stop it, Usagi," Makoto scolded firmly, pulling her along. "This is our destiny. If we don't fight for Earth, who will? There will be nothing left to fight for, everything we love and cherish will be gone."

_Ami-chan… Ami-chan I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. Maybe I can take comfort in the idea that you and Zoisite will be reunited now, that you can finally be together in peace. _

Usagi inhaled shakily, blowing a kiss over her shoulder. Ami would not die in vain, she would make sure of it. With renewed determination she let Mars and Venus pull her along, Jupiter leading the way as their shoes kicked up moon dust. The landscape was eerily silent, the black sky studded with billions of stars.

_I wonder what it was like here, long ago, when times were peaceful,_ Usagi mused, pressing her hand over her compact. _How beautiful it must have been…_

"Usagi, look out!" Makoto cried, leaping to push Usagi out of the way as the ground below her rumbled. A tornado sprang from the ground, enveloping Makoto as Rei scooped up Usagi and started to run.

"Mako-chan!"

"Flower hurricane!"

Pink rose petals whipped from the tornado, slicing across the woman's hands and abruptly stopping her attack as Makoto crashed to the ground.

Her dark green hair was cut short, her slender figure encased in a form-fitting dark jade dress, gloves covering her elbows.

"I am Petz, third of the Four Sisters. You will pay for what you did to Beruche," she glared, gathering a ball of lightning between her hands. "Dark Thunder!"

Makoto screamed as her back arched, the thunder attack sending a course of electricity through her body. Gasping for air she pushed herself up with her scorched arms, bringing her hands together. "You think… your lightning works against me?" she panted, smirking at the furious woman. "I'll show you lightning. Sparkling wide pressure!"

The woman screamed as Makoto's lightning surrounded her, body glowing bright green until she exploded in fragments on the moonrock.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi ran to her side, a look of relief washing over her. "Mako-chan, you're okay. You were so brave… Mako?" She shook her shoulder lightly, eyes filling with worry. "Mako, Mako open your eyes, it's not funny anymore. Open them!"

The thunder senshi's green eyes fluttered open with effort, a tired smile gracing her lips. "Are you going to make a scene like this," she panted, voice hoarse, "every time one of us dies?"

"Don't say that," Usagi whispered, wiping her eyes furiously. "You're not going to die, Mako-chan."

"You were my first real friend, Usagi. Honor that by not lying to me now," she murmured, pressing her rose compact into Usagi's hand. "I'll see you again, I know I will."

"Mako-chan, please," she cried weakly, her will to fight fading as Rei once again pulled her to her feet and urged her forward. The pink compact glowed before disappearing into her own compact, Mako's body glittering as it faded slowly into the air.


	26. 25 - …And Wake Me When It's Over

Double chapter day! It just felt right to post these two together. A sense of completion, if you will. That said make sure you read Chapter 24 first… Or you'll be confused. For those Teikight readers out there this will not end in a Breaking Dawn-esque way where no one important dies - I'm more ruthless. Just bare with me and know they're not senseless deaths. There's a reason everything happens this way ;)

Happy Sunday!

* * *

There had been a moment underneath the cherry blossoms when Minako had made a decision. Kunzite – no, Saitou, had held her hand in his, soft milky white against calloused palms. His other hand worked meticulously, sketching fluid lines in black ink across the front of his sketchbook.

"_You better not be drawing me naked," she murmured sleepily, tilting her head back to lazily place a kiss under his chin. She sat in between his legs, back molded into his torso, long legs bronzed and bare, crossed at the ankles. The hem of her blue dress fluttered across her thighs and pooled in the grass and her silky blonde hair was twisted into a loose braid over one shoulder._

_He laughed, the sound rich and warming, butterflies tickling her insides. "Why would I need to do that? It's all up here, anyway," he grinned impishly, tapping his temple._

"_Then what are you drawing?" _

"_You, always you." She opened her eyes slowly, raising her arms above her head to stretch out her spine. The black ink lines were clear and concise, as had always been his way. She traced her finger along the fluid lines of her hair, the way her chain lay dormant around her hips but ready to spring to deadly action at the flick of her wrist. Her gloved arms were extended, a glittering sword pointing towards… nothing, the page was still blank._

_Her finger rested on the empty space across the page, her lips pressing together in a tight line. "Beryl?" She felt him nod against her, then warm lips touched her bare shoulder. "I have to kill her, don't I?"_

"_Yes. You didn't really need me to tell you that though, Minako. You've known it for awhile."_

_She nodded slowly, a calmness washing over her. "I'll probably die."_

"_We all will."_

"I have to go do something."

Minako stopped, taking Usagi's trembling hands in hers. The terrified look in her eyes broke Minako's heart, reminded her that Usagi was just a terrified sixteen year old. They all were – but she was able to draw on the experience and edge her former self and past life brought. Usagi had never fought in her previous life. It was that moment Minako wished she could tell her everything, that they were all lying to her and soon they would all give their lives and she'd be alone.

But she didn't – Usagi was so broken, so frail the truth would hurt her further. She couldn't, and wouldn't dig the knife in deeper, so to speak. "Beryl… I'm the only one who can stop her again, Usagi, just as I did before."

"But then you'll meet up with us, right?" _How tentative, how frightened she sounded. _

Usagi felt her heart clench, eyes frantic as she stared back at Minako. "Promise me, V. Promise you'll meet us."

Minako stood on tiptoe to press a light kiss to the crescent mark on Usagi's forehead before offering her a two-finger salute and a wink. "Promise." She blew a kiss over her shoulder as she ran to the left, leaving Rei and Usagi to continue on towards the Moon Kingdom's ruins.

"Beryl!" She called out in challenge, palm pressed to her crescent compact. "Now is your chance to exact revenge on me like you've been plotting for weeks. Prove yourself not to be the coward I know you to be and show your face!"

She was poking a sleeping bear, she knew, but Beryl was arrogant and Minako was almost positive she'd take the bait. She took a defensive stance, legs hip width apart with her hands on her hips and waited. The star studded sky flashed with red, Beryl's slitlike eyes glaring back at her as she materialized in front of her.

"You talk too much, Venus," her snakelike voice hissed, red hair fanning out behind her. Her red eyes glowed with venom, hand clenched in a vice-like grip around her staff. "It'll lead to your untimely, and very unfortunate death."

"Not quite. Holy Sword of Light, made to protect the Princess, appear in my hand and shine bright once more!" A long glittering sword appeared in her hand, two golden crescents decorating the hilt. "You've destroyed many lives, Beryl, and many loves. But you will never have the power to destroy all that is good in this world. While Sailor Moon is still alive that is impossible."

The red haired sorceress shielded her eyes from the bright light the sword was emitting, providing Minako with the perfect moment to attack. She didn't want to gloat, to draw it out, she just wanted to bring swift death and to get back to Usagi. She sprang forward, gripping Beryl's skeletal shoulder with one hand for leverage as she drove the sword straight through her ribcage to the hilt. Gasping for breath she used her foot to push the corpse away as Beryl began to weep.

"Endymion," she cried hoarsely, a shiver traveling down Minako's spine.

"Endymion is not yours to mourn," she replied coldly, looking down at Beryl's heaving form. "You allowed yourself not once, but twice to be corrupted by that devil Metaria. Any chance for pure love was ruined the second you sold your soul."

"Just like… your precious… Kunzite," she spat, clawing at the ground.

"You are _nothing_ like Kunzite! Kunzite chose death over betraying me once more, as he knew he would as long as you were alive." Minako yelled, fists clenched as she seethed with anger. "I've had enough of you for two lifetimes, Beryl."

Blood trickled from the corner of Beryl's mouth as she started to laugh, Venus finally losing her patience and aiming a kick across her pale face. Her skin began to melt, revealing a black skeleton that began to crumble as she hit the ground.

"Stupid orange heels," Minako mumbled as she just barely avoided falling onto her butt, the black blood covering the sword sizzling and eventually evaporating. The sword glittered brightly until it vanished, a transparent figure appearing before her.

"Queen Selenity," she breathed, bowing low. Her body glowed with the pale light of the moon, white hair twisted into two elegant buns and cascading to the floor. Her crescent broach sparkled at her chest, hands held out to Venus.

"Sailor Venus," the Queen replied in her soft tone, silver eyes shining. "You have resurrected the holy sword and defeated Beryl, as you did once before. You have shown me again why you were the chosen leader for the senshi."

"Thank you, Queen." Venus rose to her feet, glancing over her shoulder to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. "I have to find Serenity."

The Queen nodded, her smile just as beautiful even in her transparent form. "Yes. When the time comes, I will reveal myself to her as well. Go, Sailor Venus."

Minako ran through the dull grey palace ruins with renewed determination, skidding to a halt as a woman blocked her bath. Her gold chest plate and bow glimmered, gold boots covering her legs to her shins. A burgundy skirt fluttered around her thighs, two thick gold cuffs wrapped around her wrists.

"Sailor Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty," she mocked, looking Minako over and crossing her arms. "To be honest, I'm not exactly blown away. I am Calavares of the Black Moon clan, here to deliver your fate."

"I'm tired of formalities! Love-me chain!" she yelled, her gold heart chain spiraling around her before shooting forward to wrap around Calavares. "Rolling heart – ahhh!" she shrieked as invisible ropes wrapped around her, rooting her in place and cutting into her skin.

"Spirit energy attack!" Yellow, hot light surrounded Minako, burning her skin as the ropes held her firmly into place.

"Minako!" She heard Usagi's voice faintly as her eyes started to close, the pain taking over her. "Lunar flash!" There was a flash of bright light and then the ropes and burning were gone as Minako collapsed to the ground.

"Mina-chan," Usagi gasped, falling to her knees beside her best friend. Tears ran down Minako's cheeks, her fuku scorched and torn. "Minako please, please tell me you're okay."

Two gloved hands wrapped around hers, her body shaking as Usagi pulled her close.

"I killed Beryl," she whispered, resting her head against Usagi's arm. "She's dead… Beryl's dead." Minako paused, eyes going wide. "I can't see anything," she whispered, tears rolling down Usagi's cheeks in earnest now.

"Remember what you said, Mina? We'd finish this how we started, just you and me against the world. Remember that?" Minako smiled softly, eyes closed as if the memory warmed her. "Minako-chan please, please you can't leave me. I can't do this without you, please," she sobbed, clutching her best friend to her.

"I'm okay, Usagi," she whispered, smiling sweetly. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Usagi shook her head vehemently before leaning forward, resting her forehead on Minako's. "Please Mina, please. I can't do this without you."

"I believe in you, Usagi. I know you can do it." Her chest rose shakily, each breath painful and shallower than the one before.

"I'll find the crystal, Minako, and I'll give it to them so no one else has to die!"

A hand gripped her wrist firmly, nails digging into her skin. "If you do that, Usagi, I'll never forgive you." She pressed her crescent compact into Usagi's hand, her body gradually becoming more transparent as it glittered in her arms.

"No Minako please, please don't leave me... Minako!"

Two hands lifted her gently to her feet, the normally fiery senshi of Mars somber as she held Usagi close against her chest. "Shh," she whispered soothingly as Usagi sobbed, her hand gently rubbing Usagi's back.

"Get out of here," Usagi urged her, pushing Rei's shoulders. "Please, before anyone else gets hurt. Run, Mars."

"Hush!" She interrupted her, gripping her shoulder pads and giving her a quick shake. "Do you hear what you're saying, Usagi? There is nowhere to run because if we don't defeat this evil it will destroy our world and everything we hold close to our hearts. We owe it to Mina, Mako, and Ami to keep going. And the Shitennou."

They stood still, watery blue eyes locked on fiery amethyst. Usagi's shoulders straightened as she drew in a shaky breath, looking to the ground where Minako had been just a moment before.

"For them," she nodded, determination rekindled. She clutched the moonstick in her hands, the smiling faces of her friends flashing before her eyes. "Do you think…" She began tentatively, avoiding Rei's gaze.

"I think if he had died you would know it. There's still hope, Usagi. There's always hope."

Mars squeezed her hand, amethyst eyes soft as she smiled at Usagi. "I will give my life to protect yours without hesitation, Princess - no, Usagi-chan."

They continued on, a bright flash of purple up ahead causing Rei to stop suddenly, her arm extending defensively in front of Usagi.

"Usagi, remember that I love you, okay? I know we fight but I want that to be what you remember." She paused to place a hand on Usagi's cheek, smiling warmly.

"Why are you talking like that? You said nothing would happen," Usagi replied warily, running forward and gripping Rei's shoulder as she started toward the purple light. "Wait, wait! It's fine, I can handle the rest. You go home. Don't worry about me. Please, I don't want you to die."

"You have an important battle ahead, Usagi. You need to save your power. Besides," she grinned, flipping her long raven hair over her shoulder. "Who said I'm going to die? Give me five minutes to finish off this bitch!"

"Raging inferno!" she screamed, flames shooting from her outstretched hands. A slender woman with long purple hair stood ahead, her body encased in a pale pink jumpsuit, a spiky purple tutu extending from her hips.

"I am Kooan –"

"Oh shut up, I don't care," Rei mocked her, bringing her hands together. "I call upon the power of Mars –"

"Dark fire!"

"Rei, look out!" Usagi yelled, shielding her eyes as Kooan shot a stream of dark purple fire towards Rei. It surrounded her in a circle, rapidly shrinking until it engulfed her. She screamed, collapsing to the ground as Kooan laughed, rounding on Usagi.

"Now that all of your pathetic guardians have fallen, Princess, it's your turn." Usagi's eyes went wide, her grief rooting her to the spot.

_I'm going to die_, she thought, clutching her arms around her middle. _What is there to live for anymore, anyway?_

"I'm not… done yet," Mars panted, drawing her shaky hands together. "Fire… soul!" A ball of fire shot out from her index fingers, surrounding Cooan as she screamed. She shattered, the charred pieces of her sizzling as Rei's fire raged on until there was nothing left of her.

The beautiful senshi of Mars was splayed across the crumbling ruins of the moon kingdom, her chest rising in shaky breaths. Her hand shook as she reached for her bow, mouth tight in a grimace.

"Rei-chan," Usagi whispered, running to her side and throwing herself across her chest. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, arms wrapped tightly around Mars' waist. "Please, I can't do this without you. Don't leave me here all alone."

A gloved hand reached up to cradle her cheek, Rei's amethyst eyes filled with tears. "You're too... sweet, Usagi." She said through stilted breaths, clutching her compact in her other hand. "You have to be... tough. You have to beat them, Usagi."

"Rei you promised, you promised you wouldn't leave me," she continued, clutching her friend tighter as her features started to fade.

"I made no such promise, Odango," she replied sternly, gasping in pain. "I always... knew I'd give my life to save yours one day. It's my destiny..."

"No please..."

"I'm sorry... I can't... protect you... anymore." Her body disappeared, leaving Usagi clutching desperately at the air in front of her. Mars' compact rested in her palm. She stayed there for awhile, knees pressing into the smooth moon rock as she sobbed, arms wrapped tightly around her middle. The compact glowed bright red, the red light disappearing inside her own compact. She clutched at herself, shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

"Serenity," a soft voice cooed, a glittering orb floating towards her. "Serenity, darling, why are you crying?"

She looked up through tear-streaked eyes, pushing herself to her feet. "Because I have nothing left to live for."

The white orb expanded, forming the shape of the silver haired woman from her dreams, understanding washing over her as the woman looked to her with patient eyes.

"Queen Selenity," she breathed, giving a shy curtsey.

"Serenity," the glittering Queen smiled, holding out her hands. "You are so beautiful."

"Mama," she whispered, running to wrap her arms around the beautiful woman before her. Her arms passed right through her and met around nothing, a shocked look taking over her face.

"But… but I don't understand. Why were you not reborn with the rest of us?"

The Queen smiled sadly, placing her hands on Serenity's cheeks. She couldn't feel her hands, just a slight chill across her smooth skin.

"When your life was taken, Serenity, I lost my will to fight. Everyone I loved and cared for was dead, and our beautiful kingdom destroyed. When I used the crystal to seal away Metaria, it took my life because it recognized I did not have any will left. But it recognized my one great wish, my wish for you and those you held dear to be reborn with the chance to live normal lives."

"Then I failed you," she whispered, casting her gaze onto the moonrock below them. "All of those I held close had their chances of a normal life taken away from them, and they all gave their lives to protect me." Tears studded along her lashline again, threatening to spill over. "Endymion's gone. And I don't even have the Phantom Silver Crystal, so what good am I against Metaria?"

"Yes you do," she replied, pressing her hand against Usagi's compact. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do, Serenity. But remember… you have such a big heart, you have to use it. You can not waiver, do you understand? You still have everything to live for, and if you believe that there is still hope."

Usagi nodded mutely, too emotionally drained to cry any longer.

"Good girl. Are you ready to remember, Serenity?" Usagi pushed herself to her feet, brushing off her scraped knees in reply. She would do whatever it took to bring her friends back, to give them the chance for reincarnation into normal lives.

Queen Selenity's figure started to flicker, her eyes sad. "I'm so glad I got the chance to see you once more, my beautiful daughter. I will see you again, I am sure of it."

"Mama," she whispered, holding out her hand. She felt a soft rush of cold air as the Queen placed her hand briefly on top of hers.

A slight movement between a set of pillars caught her eye, a tall, willowy figure stepping out into the light. She lowered her garnet rod, offering a sweeping bow to Usagi as she kneeled.

"You may not remember –"

"Pluto!" She called out in genuine happiness, thrilled to see a somewhat familiar face. The dark-haired senshi laughed softly, clutching her garnet rod in her hand. Despite her somewhat foreboding appearance Usagi ran forward and wrapped her arms around the soldier's waist. She stiffened, patting Serenity's shoulder awkwardly, but Usagi was too relieved not to be alone to care.

"Do you remember the crystal key I gave you, Serenity?" She nodded, pulling the chain from under her uniform. Tuxedo Kamen's watch glowed brightly, the key emitting a soft pink glow beside it. "Now is the time." She held out a gloved hand, Usagi stepping forward in determination to place her hand on top of hers. The key glowed bright pink as Tuxedo Kamen's watch began to turn backwards, images flooding her vision.

"Are you ready to remember what happened, Serenity, the day the Lunar Kingdom fell?"


	27. 26 - Remembering You Again

Another set of twin chapters! I know, I'm spoiling everyone really. This chapter was supposed to be a few short Silver Millennium snippets, then back to the present. But… I love writing about the Silver Millennium. And it was such a nice break from all of the death and destruction of the present, so I just went with it. Thank you as always for reading, reviewing - you have no idea, it means the world. And happy fourth! I imagine Luna and Artemis would not be amused with the onslaught of fireworks, just as my cat isn't!

* * *

Silver glitter swirled around the gray ruins as the palace of the past sprung to life once more. Rose gardens of every color surrounded a beautiful fountain in the center, the stone statues of Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity glistening in the center. Grey melted away to reveal pristine white, the palace from her dreams.

"Come," Pluto commanded, taking Usagi's hand. "No one can see us, but we must be careful not to alter the timeline regardless."

Usagi gasped as she watched herself take the arm of Queen Selenity, a hesitant look in the beautiful Queen's eyes. Serenity, wrapped in the soft white and ruffles of her Princess attire, took a deep breath before asking a question that was clearly weighing heavily on her mind. "Have you… have you ever been to Earth?"

The Queen went still, her pale shoulders stiffening. "Why do you ask, Serenity?"

"I'm curious. I've seen the planet from a great distance and I know it is our mission to protect and preserve it, yet I know very little of it. Please, I just want to know a little." Usagi watched Serenity press on slowly. "Have you, Mama?"

"Once," the Queen answered, avoiding her daughters questioning eyes. "It is a beautiful place, if not strange."

"Do they have beautiful flowers, Mama?" "Yes," she smiled fondly at this, her fingers dusting across a cluster of white peonies. "Their flowers rival even the flowers of the moon in beauty. The landscape is blanketed in lush green – grass I believe they call it. Their light and warmth during the day comes from the sun, and at night, the brilliant glow of the moon and stars shine bright through their skies, basking everything in the most beautiful glow."

"I would love to see how the moon looks to them," Serenity replied dreamily. "What of the people, Mama? Is their kingdom beautiful? Do they rule fairly and just?"

"Serenity, I believe this conversation began with you asking the favor of one question. Now you have asked five." She sighed as her daughter cast her gaze onto the smooth moon rock below their feet. "I have been once to offer them the chance to be inducted into the Silver Alliance when the Earth was younger than it is now. They are a proud people, though, and had little interest in what I had to say. They were not rude, but they were firm in believing they could get by on their own without the help of the Alliance. So it became our mission to protect and watch them from afar. To ensure the planet evolved in a peaceful matter, and did not pose a threat to the rest of the Universe.

"We are to be invisible guardians of this proud planet, guiding its trajectory in silence to avoid conflict. As you are very well aware it is forbidden for those of the Moon to have any contact with those of Earth, Serenity. And it is for good reason," she added sharply, pausing to place a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Your curiosity is both a gift and a curse, dear one. But this is not a boundary to test, or a barrier to push. It is an unwavering law that must remain in place to ensure the protection of our kingdom and theirs."

"For you," Pluto whispered, a sad smile touching her lips. "What the Queen mistook for satiated curiosity was only the beginning." The beautiful scenery faded and took on the mists that normally shrouded Pluto, a tall gate looming in their wake.

"The time gate?" Usagi whispered, watching as a nervous Serenity gently pushed her way through. She stepped through the doorway hesitantly, the door shutting behind her.

"Stop! You have gone far enough. Show yourself and state your purpose!" A strong voice called through the mist. Serenity clutched her arms and drew in a shaky breath. "I am Princess Serenity of Lunara," she began, trying to keep her voice steady. "I wish to see Earth."

"Did you have to be so scary?" Usagi replied wryly, crossing her arms. Pluto arched an eyebrow in response but laughter danced across her ancient eyes.

"If I allow you passage, Serenity, I could be setting things in motion that can not be undone." Pluto stood tall and unwavering, clutching the large key to her chest.

"Please, Soldier Pluto," Serenity replied, clasping her hands together. "Please, I need to know. I have wondered about Earth every day now. It haunts my dreams each night. There is a strong force that pulls me there."

"Such a force could be evil," she countered, crossing her arms.

"Please," Serenity continued to beg. "I know in my heart such a force could not be evil."

"Your heart is pure, Serenity. You are sweet and young, and I see great truth in your eyes," the tall warrior commended her, even offering a small smile. "But the people of Earth will not see that. If you are discovered, young Princess, your life may be forfeit."

"But why? All Lunara has ever done is offered protection. Why would I be a threat?"

"It is not so simple. The Golden Kingdom is young, immature. They believe Lunara to have an ulterior motive, that Lunara wishes to take Earth as its own."

"But that's insane!" "I am not validating it, simply stating a truth that they believe."

"Please, Soldier Pluto, you must let me go. It is very important to me."

"More important then your life?" She arched an eyebrow.

"On Lunara I have everything, but yet there is always something missing. I feel emptiness I cannot explain, but my heart knows the answer to it is there on Earth. Please let me go. If in doing so my life is forfeit, then let it be so."

Pluto sighed. "And you are not bringing your soldiers with you? Those who have sworn their life to be your protectors?"

Usagi watched as a guilty look passed across the Princess' face. Surely if Minako had known she wouldn't have approved. "No. It is something I must do on my own. Please understand."

Pluto stood tall for a long moment, her large fuschia eyes never wavering from the Princess' pleading gaze. "Very well." Carefully she unstrung one the crystal keys from her belt, placing it in her cupped hands. "With this key, you can pass unharmed through the continuum. You must keep it on you at all times. When you wish to return, simply press your two fingers to the mark on your forehead and think strongly of the Moon."

She turned the large key and the gate opened, revealing a thick mist. "You must be vigilant, Serenity. Trust no one."

"Thank you, thank you so much." She clasped Pluto's hand between hers briefly before clutching the sides of her dress in her hands and stepping through the opening curiously.

Mist upon mist upon mist, and then suddenly they were in the most beautiful garden Usagi had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh!" Serenity and Usagi gasped in unison, taking in a deep breath. The air was so fresh, so crisp. And the smells – the flowers were more beautiful than any she had seen before. Roses in different shades extended around her as far as she could see. Pale pinks, golden yellows, fiery orange, the purest white, mercurial blue, the deepest red she had ever seen. She leaned forward, inhaling deeply.

"To think, the silver roses we treasure on the moon are but a shadow of the real thing…"

They followed her closely as she wandered through the maze of pathways, each discovery more brilliant than the next. Tiny, bright blue birds whistled beautiful tunes from the high trees, pale pink butterflies fluttering across her path.

'How fortunate to have come across a place so beautiful – Oh!"

Male voices could be heard a short distance away, the pair of which set Usagi's heart in a tailspin. Pluto looked to her in warning, and she nodded in silent agreeance – she wouldn't do anything that could potentially alter the timeline. Serenity had hidden behind a column before Kunzite and Endymion rounded the corner, but Usagi and Pluto remained invisible, something she took full advantage of as she drank in his appearance from a lifetime ago.

"We set off in but an hour, my lord. I hope to return within a fortnight bearing good news," Kunzite, reported, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Go swiftly and carefully, friend," Endymion replied, placing his hand on the general's shoulder. He glanced up abruptly towards where Usagi knew Serenity to be hidden, blue eyes bright and questioning.

"My lord?" Kunzite questioned him, glancing around.

"Sorry, I was distracted momentarily. The garden…" Endymion replied vaguely, waving his hand dismissively and turning back to face his friend. "Go then and report back as soon as you are able. I wish you luck, although I hope that you will have no need for it."

Kunzite bowed, shaking the Prince's hand before taking his leave. When his footsteps could no longer be heard along the paved pathway, Endymion hurried quickly towards where Usagi knew Serenity to be hidden.

Unable to fight her curiosity any longer Serenity peeked out from her hiding place behind the pillar, gasping and pulling back as soon as she saw his profile. She flattened her back against the stone column, cheeks warm with blush.

"Hello?" He called, voice strong and unwavering. "Show yourself," he commanded, glancing around.

Unable to help herself she giggled nervously, pressing her fingers to her lips when she realized her error. She gasped as a large hand clamped down on her shoulder, spinning her around. "Gotcha!" He cried triumphantly, freezing in place as he took in the girl standing before him.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, clutching a star shaped pendant between her delicate fingers.

"What are you doing in my rose garden, little one?" he mused, allowing his hand to drop from her shoulder. "And how, may I ask, did you get in undetected by my fine guards?"

"I have my ways," was her coy reply, his eyes flashing as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I see," he replied, straightening up and crossing his arms. "But you still haven't answered the question of why you are here."

"It depends," she replied, stepping closer to him and standing on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, within reason." He looked around to make sure they were truly alone. Then looked back to her in shock. "Tell me, who are you? I feel somehow that I know you, and yet you are a stranger to me."

She gave a sweeping curtsey, eyeing him shyly. "I am Princess Serenity of Lunara," she whispered, tugging on her locket nervously. "And you are Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom," she continued. "I have wanted to meet you for awhile now."

"So glad you heeded my warning of trust no one," Pluto replied wryly, drawing a captivated Usagi out of the scene in front of her. She blushed then stuck out her tongue, blushing even more furiously as Pluto laughed. "Sorry, I… I didn't mean to do that. Reflex, I suppose."

"It's alright," Pluto replied fondly, the warmth of her smile dazzling. "I am not so untouchable as I seem. Besides, you remind me of someone. Someone I'm quite fond of." Before Usagi could question her farther, Endymion's voice interrupted them, capturing her attention once more.

"Princess Serenity," he repeated, her name rolling off his tongue with ease. He bowed then, smiling as she straightened up. "You are a very long ways from home, Princess."

"Yes," she shrugged. "And then no. I am not so far in the sense that it is quite easy to return, but far enough that I am not going to be discovered by my Senshi anytime soon."

"And pray tell, beautiful Princess, why you felt the desire to travel here all the way to Earth from the grand kingdom of the Moon?"

He offered her his arm and they walked together, side-by-side, sneaking glances at the each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"I have dreamt of Earth for a long time," she replied wistfully, trailing her fingers along the velvet petals of a brilliant violet rose. "Lunara is beautiful, yes, and in a sense we have all that you have. We have beautiful lush gardens, soft evening breezes, and even rain. But we exist within a dome, so all things have to be created with complicated, extensive magic. I've always yearned to feel the real thing," she replied truthfully, eyes full of innocence as she stared up at him.

"And how does it compare to your imaginings?"

"It doesn't. I couldn't dream up anything as wonderful as this."

Usagi reached out as the imagery began to swirl, Pluto smacking her hand lightly to scold her. "I wasn't…" she began, grinning as Pluto rolled her eyes. "It's just so beautiful. I didn't want to leave." Another garden appeared before them much to her surprise, more beautiful than the first. Jasmine tangled and weaved through the branches of pale white trees she had never seen before, covering the entire area in a scent so lovely it was dizzying. Here Endymion and Serenity stood close although Usagi could see the hesitation in his eyes, the look of wavering control she recognized from her own Mamoru. _How strange, they had never kissed besides that one time she had kissed him, spurred on by a need for strength and reassurance after Zoisite had shattered her compact…_

"With you, I am warm and I feel that the light in this Universe could never fade. I love you, Endymion, with all of my heart."

"But we can't see each other like this anymore, Serenity. Inhabitants of the Earth and Moon are not to have contact. It is the law of God, of the Universe." He gazed at her momentarily, the firm look fading before he tore his eyes away. "I can't love you, Serenity," he said sternly. Tears peppered her vision as she turned to look away.

Then a hand softly turned her chin back to face him, so that her cornflower blue eyes were fixed on his midnight blue. "But it's too late," he said softly, pressing his lips to hers.

He groaned, guiding her backwards to press her against the stone column, kissing her hungrily and desperately, as if this could be the only time they would kiss.

They kissed until they were dizzy, pausing to catch their breath, his forehead pressed to hers.

"I have never loved before. I knew it existed, but it was foreign to me. Now… I know it exists." His voice was husky, eyes hooded with desire. Her cheeks colored, finger languidly tracing the carved muscles of his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"My Lord," a voice called across the gardens, the sandy blonde head Usagi recognized instantly to be Jadeite's coming into view.

She watched as Serenity reached up quickly, moving her bangs to cover the crescent mark on her forehead. The young general raised an eyebrow, pausing in his approach. "Forgive me, Endymion, I did not realize you were, ah… _entertaining_ company."

"Jadeite," Endymion greeted him, straightening up. "I was just –"

'Yes I'm sure, you were just," the young general grinned, a glint in his green eyes. "Don't worry, I won't say a word. Although there would surely be relief among the kingdom to know you are not completely immune to the charms of a woman."

Endymion laughed to humor his friend, lacing Serenity's fingers through his. "Serenity, this is Jadeite, one of my most trusted advisors and closest friends. Jadeite, may I present to you Princess Serenity of – of another kingdom," he finished awkwardly.

Serenity curtsied low, cheeks flushing again as the General gave her a sweeping bow and kissed her hand. He seemed oddly amused by the whole encounter. Serenity, meanwhile, was just hoping she could escape home in one piece.

"Pleasure," he murmured, staring at her in curiosity. Then as if remembering his true intentions for seeking out his Prince, he snapped to attention. "My Lord, I bring word from Kunzite in the South."

"Yes?" Endymion said gratefully, tearing his attention away from Serenity. "What news do you bear?"

"There is little unrest but the whisperings are all there. I fear it falls back on Beryl. Kunzite suggests leaving a platoon of our troops stationed there, to keep an eye on things and how they progress. I fear," he continued, eyeing the young Princess beside the Prince. "She is searching out a catalyst and once she has one, will lead her people to an uprising."

"I must speak with him at once then."

The scenery seemed to move in fast forward then, stopping once Endymion had taken his leave to, presumably, speak with Kunzite and Serenity and Jadeite were alone in what appeared to be some sort of a study. Pluto eyed the young general with a look of reproach but Usagi smiled fondly, placing a hand on Pluto's arm.

"He is fierce but he is loyal. Whatever Beryl did to turn them against him, Pluto, I assure you was not simple." Pluto gave her a hollow look, one that spoke of terrors and horrors that could not be spoken aloud. "But then you know?" Usagi gasped, fearing her answer. "Yes," she replied diplomatically, turning her gaze towards the young man before them now. "But there is nothing in this Universe, Serenity, that could persuade me to show you those horrors." Usagi shivered, turning her eyes away from the ghosts that danced across Pluto's face.

The study was grand, lined with windows along the far wall, a large wooden desk in the center of the room. Around her high bookshelves were stacked with impressive novels, and a magnificent, intricate map entitled _Elysion, the Magnificent._ A large, spherical model of the Earth rested on one of the shelves, turning on its axis when Serenity placed her hand to its surface.

"So, Princess, where did you say you were from again? I didn't _quite _catch the name."

"Oh, it's a kingdom far from here," she replied vaguely, clearly fighting the urge to spin the globe on it's axis.

"My lady, I have been to the far corners of this planet and back several times. You would insult my memory to assume I could forget a face such as yours," he continued defensively.

"I do not mean to insult you, General," she replied quietly.

"I know who you are. Your beauty is too ethereal to be that of Earth's." His gaze was strong and unwavering, bearing a striking resemblance to Rei. "Tell me, Moon Princess, what has old Selenity done now, hm? Sent you here to spy on us, to seduce our Prince and report back all of Earth's misgivings?"

"No," Serenity replied sincerely, shaking her head fervently. "I come of my own free will. She has no knowledge of my visits here."

"Then you are here to spy of your own accord, perhaps? To gather information you feel would be useful to the Queen and earn her favors?"

Serenity sighed. "I have long been an admirer of this planet, gazing upon it from the windows of the palace. I was curious, and stumbled across Prince Endymion when I came to explore. We fell in love," she shrugged. "It is as simple as that."

"My lady," he sighed, straightening up. "There is nothing simple in that. This could be just the catalyst the South needs to strike."

"Why, General, do you have such hatred towards me and my kingdom? We are not your enemies, all we have ever done is sworn you protection."

"A protection we have neither asked for nor wanted!" he growled, slamming his fist down on the table. "Arrogance on behalf of your kingdom and nothing more."

"What you consider to be arrogance we consider to be experience. Earth is one hundred years young, and yet Lunara has been around for thousands. Our warriors have seen ghastly times yours wasn't even alive to see. We are not trying to undermine you, we are just trying to help you."

"Help us by taking over our planet? I think not, pretty one."

"And where does this ridiculous notion of us claiming your planet come from? We have existed on the moon for thousands of years – what makes you think we would want to leave?" She caught him at a loss for words, smiling triumphantly. "I have enjoyed our debate greatly, General Jadeite. You are quick with words and your passion for your planet is endless. You remind me of a dear friend of mine."

He pressed his lips into a hard line, narrowing his eyes.

"If not friends, may we at least call a truce between us? I have no qualms with you."

"I do not trust you," he cautioned, keeping a careful distance between them.

"Then I will not take lightly the task to earn your trust."

Prince Endymion entered then, looking between the two. "Everything alright?"

"Oh yes. We were just getting acquainted," Serenity smiled warmly, leaning against the edge of his desk.

The blurring of the scene before her told her they were leaving the warmth of Endymion, of his study. Usagi felt her heart clench; how easily she could hide in the past, live in the warmth of Endymion before everything had changed.

"Gotcha!" A triumphant voice cried, long blonde hair clouding her vision as someone knocked Serenity to the ground.

"Mina-chan…" she whispered, pressing her fingers to her lips and blowing a kiss to the fiery orange soldier currently pinning Serenity to the ground.

"Can't… breathe… knee… in… ribs…" she panted, drawing in a deep breath as Venus climbed off of her. She dusted off her orange skirt, begrudgingly offering a gloved hand to help Serenity up. Her dress was a little dirty, but despite the attack she still looked fairly presentable.

"Venus, what the actual hell?" She gasped, still trying to catch her breath. She pressed her palm to her chest, narrowing her gaze at her best friend. "I know what you've been up to!"

Serenity turned her shoulder, heading in the direction of the castle. "I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

Venus stomped after her, fuming. She blocked her path, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't play coy with me, _Princess_," she said the word as if it were meant to be an insult. "I know you've been sneaking off to Earth!"

Serenity's eyes widened, apparently providing all the confirmation Venus needed. "Are you out of your mind?! You could be _killed_. It is expressly forbidden, Princess. For. Bid. Den. You promised me you wouldn't!"

"I made no such promise," she huffed, breaking away from Venus' strong grip. "Now, if you are finished I think I will take my leave!"

"And I think we will too, Sailor Moon," Pluto whispered, touching her shoulder. "There are other things we must see now. Things less pleasant."

"Wait!" Usagi called out, catching Pluto's wrist before she could move her garnet key. "Wait. I'm not… I can't," she shook her head and stared back at Pluto with pleading eyes, holding her wrist firmly. "Please. I'm not ready yet to watch it all fall apart."

"Fine."


	28. 27 - Left With Only Shadows

"Princess!" Venus' voice called, Serenity quickening her pace along the misty garden paths. "Princess! I know you can hear me, and we both know I'm faster than you are!"

Serenity whipped around, glowering at her. Venus matched her glare with an equal one of her own, the two girls squaring off beneath the gingko's.

"Mind your own business," Serenity replied coolly. "This _is_ my business, whether you or I like it or not. It is my sworn duty to protect you, and this falls smack dab in the middle of that."

"It doesn't concern you. I neither need nor want your protection." She turned on her heel, continuing on her trajectory as Venus grabbed Serenity's arm, pulling her around to face her. "Well unfortunately how you feel on the matter is irrelevant. We both know I answer to Queen Selenity, not you, and thus far I have kept your little secret."

Serenity glared, the color draining from her face. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would, if it meant protecting you. I would give my own life for yours," she replied icily. "Not that you're making it particularly easy for me. Are you running off to see the Prince again?" Venus groaned in frustration as Serena walked away from her in dismissal.

"It's dangerous just to meet him for fun!"

Serenity's face looked genuinely shocked. "It's not just for fun! Being the supposed Goddess of Love I thought you of all people would understand that, but you just don't get it, Venus!"

"Well then explain it to me!" She continued to chase after Serenity, pleading with her to stop.

"You don't understand my feelings because you've never fallen in love with anyone before!" Then she stuck out her tongue, leaving a rather frustrated and offended Soldier Venus behind her as she slipped through the large gates.

"Sorry Pluto, I'm in a hurry today," she mumbled, a guilty look covering her face.

Pluto just nodded, unlocking the time gate. "As you wish, Princess."

Usagi felt her own relief align with Serenity's as the beautiful gardens of Elysion appeared before them. In true fashion, she remained just as distracted by everything as her former self, completely missing the white haired guard looking up in surprise as Serenity materialized in the gardens.

They both jumped as he cleared his throat, Serenity glancing shyly into the pale blue eyes of what she recognized to be one of Endymion's generals. Unlike Jadeite, however, this one appeared more regal, his chiseled face framed by long silver-white hair, coat crisp and clean.

"Oh Kunzite," Usagi whispered, placing her hand flat against her chest. "You were so gentle then, so full of poetry. You didn't yet carry the blame of two lifetimes of regret."

"I did not mean to startle you, my lady," he bowed politely. "What business do you have in the Gardens of Elysion?"

She blushed, bending her knees into a sweeping curtsey, holding the white chiffon fabric of her dress in her hands. "Forgive me, General, I am here to meet Endymion."

His eyes did not leave her, a silver eyebrow only arching in response.

"I see. And who am I to tell him is calling –"

"Kunzite, if I wasn't imagining it I could have sworn I heard you speaking with a la –" Endymion cut off, glancing between his General and his Princess. "And as it is I was not mistaken."

His eyes softened as he took in the beautiful girl before him, all else instantly secondary to her.

"Yes, we were just getting acquainted."

While Kunzite was more subtle in his disapproval than Jadeite had been, Usagi still felt it nonetheless. She watched Serenity offer him a polite smile in response, letting Endymion take her hands in his.

Serenity stiffened as she heard a soft popping nose, turning around with narrowed eyes.

Both men looked up in shock, taking in the beautiful, but very strangely dressed girl standing before them with her hands on her hips and blazing gold eyes that could kill. "Princess! You're here again!? I can't believe you! We have to go home!"

Serena dropped Endymion's hands, staring at Venus in complete disbelief.

"But how… you're not supposed to be able to come here!" She replied dumbly, blinking in disbelief. "Only royalty –"

"Of which I am, may I remind you! You think you're the only one who can get through that gate?" She smirked triumphantly.

She fumed, stomping her foot in a completely un-Princesslike manner. "Venus, I would like to speak with you please. _Now._"

She grabbed her gloved elbow, dragging her towards another corner of the garden. As the two girls argued, the men looked on in shock.

"Did that…?" Endymion started, pausing and placing a hand on his chin.

"Yeah…" Kunzite replied, tearing his eyes away with great effort from the two girls. "I know what she is," he murmured, expression grim.

"And what of it?" Endymion replied defensively.

"It is a dangerous game you play, Endymion, one that is bound to end badly."

"It is no game, Kunzite. I am in love with her."

"Then, my dear friend, we are in worse shape than I originally had thought."

"Must you be so pessimistic?"

"Must you be so idealistic?"

Usagi tore her gaze from the two men as Serenity and Venus began to yell, hands on their hips and foreheads centimeters apart as they glared at each other with equal intensity.

"I mean it's insulting really! Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

"I don't know, do you think I can't go anywhere without your help? I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!"

"Oh yeah? Well the minute you stepped onto this planet you made it perfectly clear you weren't!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about this? I've been coming here for weeks!" Serenity shot back, smiling triumphantly. "And look! Not a scratch, I'm doing just fine! In fact the only scratches I have are from _you_ attacking me the other day!"

"Is that so? If that's what you think you're even dumber than I originally th –"

Kunzite cleared his throat gently, the two girls straightening up and flushing pink.

"It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess," he mused, eyes twinkling.

"Kunzite!" Endymion looked to his general in surprise, blanching. He placed a hand on Serenity's waist, ignoring Venus' scathing glare.

"I don't believe we've met," Endymion offered, her gold eyes narrowing at him. He held out his hand but she merely glanced at it, crossing her own over her chest.

"Do excuse her rudeness," Serenity replied, glaring at the blonde girl across from her. "This is Ve –"

"Soldier Venus," she interrupted snootily.

"Perhaps, I can interest you in a tour of the grounds? You can see for yourself we are quite well protected here _without_ your assistance," Kunzite continued to smile. This however only seemed to further infuriate Venus.

"Must everyone belittle me today?!"

Kunzite bowed low, offering his arm. "Forgive my impertinence. Come, walk with me."

It was a command more than a question. Despite her anger, Usagi could tell Venus was intrigued, could recognize the way her hard eyes softened just a little.

"Very well," she replied stiffly, ignoring his arm. Kunzite just nodded, the two of them heading off towards the Eastern side of the gardens.

"And who exactly are you?" The pale haired man eyed her figure appreciatively, eyes raking over Venus' outfit and long legs.

"I am the Soldier of Venus and the Princess' top protector," she responded in a clipped voice, trying to maintain an upper hand.

He laughed, the sound musical but eliciting only a glare from the blonde warrior.

"Is something amusing?"

"You are many things, _Princess_ Venus, but Soldier does not spring to mind as one of them."

"You would be a fool to underestimate me," she responded coolly, crossing her arms. "I possess power and courage your armies can only dream of."

"Is that so? Apparently confidence isn't an issue, either."

"I have much to be confident about," she replied coyly, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Perhaps," he nodded, eyeing her apprehensively. "You would do well not to let your anger get the better of you, however. Emotions can be a fickle thing during battle."

"Do you not see the same danger in this courtship that I do?"

He turned suddenly, eyes sharp. "Of course I do, I have fought more battles than you can imagine. My senses are not dull."

She frowned, waiting for him to continue.

"I also know my Prince very well, and I know that my anger will not stop him, only alienate me. If I am to protect him from a threat I need to retain his trust. As you are her top guardian, I am his."

Venus sighed, smoothing her orange skirt over her thighs. "I'm so worried about her…"

The pair paused, leaning candidly against the iron railing of a small bridge. Venus gazed into the swirling crystal water beneath her, lost in thought. "One day she will be Queen, her duty will be to uphold the mission of Lunara." She glanced up at him with sad eyes. "She won't get hurt by falling in love, will she?"

"And now," Pluto interrupted gently, tearing Usagi's attention away from the pair before them. It was subtle but she could clearly see it, the moment they fell in love with each other. She glanced up at Pluto, nodding as they returned to the palace of Lunara. "Now you show me that day," Usagi finished, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Her past self didn't see what her future self could – the four senshi hiding in the shadows of the columns, various looks of disapproval on their faces.

"Endymion!" She watched Serenity call out, her own heart wrenching as he pulled her to him, blue eyes shining. The Princess stiffened, placing her hands on his chest with worry in her eyes. Something was wrong, very wrong…

"Earth has fallen," he whispered, pain filling his eyes. "They have been corrupted by a devil and they are on their way here. You have to get out of here, Serenity!" He said fiercely, gripping her shoulders.

"I won't leave you, I would never. Stay here, we will protect you." A dark cloud was forming where Earth had once glittered in the night sky, the planet's usual cerulean glow dull and dark. She leaned forward on tiptoe to press her lips to his and convey all the love and urgency she could into the kiss.

"We must find the Queen and warn her, before it's too late." Endymion took Serenity's hand in his and the pair ran for the palace, the senshi running after them with haste.

The scenery swirled and changed, Usagi gripping Pluto's hand as she watched Venus run forward to where Kunzite stood.

"Kunzite!" She yelled, running to him desperately, throwing herself into his arms. "Kunzite thank god you are here, we are under attack –"

Two gloved hands closed over her throat as her eyes searched his. "Die, Sailor Venus," he had said in a mechanical voice, lacking all of its usual poetry.

"Kunzite!" She felt Venus' pain as her own, watched as she choked and clutched desperately for his arm. "Kunzite don't you know who I am? Even through this dark shadow she has cast over you, can't you recognize me?"

His eyes flickered with doubt, disappearing as soon as it had appeared. Usagi watched with horror as her best friend gasped for breath. Her eyes softened as she tried to convey what her fading voice couldn't say any longer.

"Don't you remember our love?"

With a shaking hand Venus removed her compact and lifted it to the mark on her forehead. "Crescent beam shower!" They both fell to the ground, Kunzite's eyes closed and body scorched as he lay unmoving. Usagi watched as Venus slowly pushed herself up, lips pressing tenderly to his forehead before she ran off, tears sparkling on her cheek.

"Serenity!" she heard her scream in desperation, her own eyes going wide as her gaze shifted to where Venus was looking in horror. The scene shifted so that Venus was now in the distance and Usagi and Sailor Pluto stood near Serenity and Endymion. The pair stood in silence, eyes locked on each other as Endymion placed his hand on Serenity's cheek. Then he pulled her against him, holding her as if it might be the last time.

"I won't live without you…" she breathed, tears sparkling across her thick lashes.

"Don't you dare say that." He placed a finger to her lips as everything went dark.

"This is your last chance! Join me and I'll spare your life. Rule by my side and the Dark Kingdom will be stronger than ever!"

"Never!" he spat, shielding her behind him.

The cruel voice laughed mercilessly. "Very well. Then you will die!"

Beryl lunged forward as Endymion pushed Serenity out of the way, the sword glittering as it pierced through his abdomen. Usagi and Serenity screamed out in unison as he fell, blue eyes swimming with apology.

"Endymion!" The silver-haired princess sobbed as the red-haired woman laughed wickedly. She picked up the sword, the blade red with Endymion's blood and drove it through her chest, red staining the front of her dress as she fell forward on top of him.

"STOP!" Usagi screamed, breathless as she fell to her knees. The scene remained in front of her eyes but froze, the winds even abiding her command. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached forward towards Endymion, if she could just touch him, just for a moment…

Her hand came into contact with an obsidian boot instead, Pluto's garnet eyes firm as she held out her hand. "I was very clear, Serenity. We can not alter the timeline." She smiled gently, kneeling in front of the shaking princess to offer her hand. "Come, we are almost ready to return to the present. There is just a little more you need to see."

Nodding numbly, Usagi placed her gloved hand on top of Pluto's and let the Time Senshi pull her to her feet. She brushed off her knees and drew in a shaky breath, giving a slight nod to Pluto when she was ready to proceed.

"Serenity, no!" Venus screamed, tears filling her eyes even as she knew she was too late. Running on pure adrenaline, she lifted the sword, driving it forward and into Beryl's chest.

"Serenity," she heard Queen Selenity's choked voice call out as the Queen fell to her knees, pulling her daughters lifeless form to her. Venus hung her head in shame, casting the sword to the ground beside them in disgust. Metaria was covering the brilliant white glow of the moon in darkness – they had failed. Her darkness chilled their skin and left the air heavy and hard to breathe.

Suddenly a bright white light filled the area around them. Queen Selenity pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead then stood, the dead look in her silver eyes sending a chill down Usagi's spine. "Wait," Venus called out, gripping her arm. "If you use the crystal –"

"It is the only way," the Queen replied firmly, taking Venus' hand in hers. "Protect her, Venus. I'm counting on you."

The scenery faded back to the present, more questions than answers filling her brain. Before it was gone completely, Usagi could have sworn she saw a violet boot touch down beside Queen Selenity.

Everything around her was dead grey again, Pluto her only companion. The tall senshi of time stood quietly beside her, waiting for Usagi to catch her breath and bearings. If there was one thing being a solitary guardian taught you it was patience.

"But… I don't understand, why wasn't she reborn with the rest of us?" _My beautiful mother, the leader of the Silver Alliance… why wasn't she granted the same chance at a new life?_

"That is not my place to tell you, Serenity. All I can tell you is that the crystal listens to what is in your heart. Did you see her eyes when she held it out?" Usagi nodded. "There was nothing left. Perhaps that's your answer." Usagi wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to process everything she had just seen. The heartbreak, the death… everyone had died for her. And again, when things were supposed to turn out differently, they had done the same. And Endymion… she choked back a sob, clutching the timepiece in her hand. She didn't even know if he was alive or dead.

"Pluto," she gasped, grabbing her arm above the elbow. "Pluto, wait, I have to ask you something."

Hope filled her again at the prospect of her answer even as Pluto looked at her hesitantly. "Yes, Serenity?" She replied with a guarded tone, her long hair fluttering in the stale breeze.

"Pluto you are the senshi of time, are you not?" She nodded noncommittally, looking away from the young princess. "Then you must know what happens, Pluto! You must know if Endymion is still alive, and if I can defeat –" "Stop," she commanded in her strong voice as Serenity shrunk back from her. "Such things you can not ask of me."

"But why, please Pluto, please I just need to know if he's alive. Please." Tears filled her crystal blue eyes again as she sunk to the ground, her despair overwhelming her. The time senshi sighed before kneeling in front of her, her hands resting gently on Serenity's shoulders.

"As a senshi of time I am held to different laws than you, Princess. There are several rules I must always abide by. I can not reveal what is to occur in the timeline," she continued gravely, brushing a tear from Usagi's cheek. "I can not leave my post at the gates unless special situations arise, such as you arriving here today. And I cannot stop time, under any circumstance. To do any of these is forbidden, but the last one especially is the greatest taboo."

"Taboo?" Usagi replied quietly, looking up to meet Pluto's intense stare. "But what would happen –" "Come," the time senshi said sharply, swiftly pulling Usagi to her feet once more. "We do not have time to sit and discuss such dark things. You have a long journey ahead of you yet, little one, and I must return to my post."

Usagi nodded as Pluto squeezed her hands, her strength pouring into her.

_I can do this. I must do this, there is no other way._

"Oh, and Serenity? While I cannot tell you how the timeline will unfold, I can tell you this. Currently there are two very distinct directions the timeline could take. One, Serenity, would lead to destruction and one to light. It all depends on the strength of your heart."

Usagi balked, eyes wide in clear confusion. "The strength of my… heart? You're telling me the fate of the entire universe rests… on _me?_" She squeaked, her silver pigtails fanning gently in the wind around her.

"It would appear so. Just remember that you are stronger than you think, Serenity. When the time comes to choose you must make the right decision."

With a swish of her obsidian jade hair Pluto disappeared into the mist leaving Usagi, once again, very alone. She clenched her fists at her side, pushing herself to walk on. The Akayashi sisters had mentioned something about the Dark Side of the Moon… if there was any place she could expect to find Metaria that would be it. Icy wind whipped at her legs, the stale air turning cold in warning. Everything about the scenery she was walking toward begged her to turn back, told her that her light was not welcome here. It was the only thing that made her confident she was heading in the right direction.

She shivered, hugging her arms around her middle as she pressed on, willing herself not to cry. The landscape was empty and quiet – too quiet – and the charred moonrock was uneven beneath her feet. When the toe of her boot caught on crack in the floor she didn't even reach out to break her fall.

_How can I bleed when I feel dead inside?_ She mused, slowly pushing herself to her knees. Her elbows and knees were scraped to various degrees, her legs bruised and scorched. What good was she going to be in a fight against Metaria?

She laughed humorlessly until the laughs turned to sobs, her shoulders shaking as she clutched her knees to her chest.

_How can I possibly do this without you guys? What good am I alone?_

She startled as a soft hand reached out to touch her shoulder, Rei's glittering purple eyes beaming back at her.

"Rei," she gasped as the transparent form of her best friend smiled back at her. She reached forward tentatively, placing a hand where Rei's pale cheek glistened. Just like Queen Selenity she couldn't make contact, her hand grasping at air.

"Time to get up, Usagi. You have a long battle ahead of you." Tears pooled in Usagi's eyes as she fervently shook her head no.

"How can I, Rei? Everyone's gone."

"Hey, don't tell me you're just going to let us die in vain," Nephrite's teasing voice interjected, his bright grin bringing a small smile to her own lips despite her sadness.

"Yeah, I mean that was some serious badass shit we pulled back there -" "Language, Jadeite," Zoisite interrupted with a slight eye roll, glaring as Jadeite shoved his shoulder.

"Honestly, will the two of you stop arguing for once? This is serious right now!" Mako's voice rang out cheerfully. She rested her elbow on Nephrite's shoulder, giving Usagi a wink.

"Usagi, we'll be with you until the end. We will always be with you," Mercury said sweetly, flashing a smile as she took her place beside Zoisite and wrapped her fingers around his.

"We would give our lives for yours again and again, Princess," Kunzite smiled fondly, his silver eyes twinkling. She had forgotten how Kunzite used to smile, especially whenever Min – she turned her head frantically, seeking out lemon blonde.

"Usagi," Minako peeked out from behind everyone, her blonde hair fluttering behind her. "You're not done yet. You can't be until Metaria is defeated and destroyed for good."

"V-chan," Usagi gasped, clasping her hands together. The four girls stepped closer until they were surrounding her, their faces gentle as they pulled her to her feet.

"You can do this, Usagi. We all believe in you." Usagi nodded numbly as the four of them placed a hand on her shoulders. Even though she couldn't physically feel their touch, a gentle warmth spread across her shoulders as they poured their strength and love into her. Then they stepped back, the ghostly faces of her friends slowly fading away.

"Wait, don't go!" She pleaded, grasping desperately at the air in front of her.

"We believe in you, Usagi-chan," Mercury smiled, blowing a kiss over her shoulder as she disappeared.

"Stop waiting around here, you've got some serious Dark Kingdom ass to kick," Makoto grinned, her figure fading away as she gave Usagi a two finger salute.

"I know you can do this," Rei added in her serious tone, pressing her index and middle fingers to her lips as she vanished.

"I'll see you again, Usagi-chan," Venus replied with watery gold eyes. She stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to the crescent mark on Usagi's forehead before disappearing in a flurry of glitter.

"Goodbye, my friends," Usagi whispered, blowing a kiss in the direction of where they had stood a moment before, fading glitter the only sign they had been there at all.

Alone, again.

Usagi took a step forward, the ground in front of her exploding as she dove frantically to the side. She tried to catch her breath as she lay sprawled on the ground, taking a quick inventory of her limbs before pushing herself to her feet.

_Two arms, two legs, two pigtails… good._

"So, you killed off my girls, did you? Nevermind I would have gotten rid of them eventually – completely useless, as you saw. At least they managed to take a few of yours down with them," a man with fiery red hair sneered, his bright red eyes psychopathic. The same upside down black crescent shape shone on his forehead amidst the stray strands of red hair. "I have been waiting a long time, Sailor Moon," he hissed, stepping far too close as he tilted her chin roughly with his index finger. "A very long time to get my revenge on Queen Selenity. What better way than to kill the daughter she gave her life to preserve?"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me. You creep!" She glared, his maniacal laughter sending a strong shiver down her spine.

"My, you're eager. That's okay, I like that." He grabbed the material of the magenta bow on her back, crumpling it within his fist as he held her uncomfortably close. "Are you ready to die, Sailor Moon? I won't make it quick, unfortunately. I want to savor every second of killing you, limb by limb –"

"Not today," she replied, stomping her heel into his foot as hard as she could. She pushed away from him, grabbing her compact in her hand.

"Dark Pow –" "Lunar fla –"

"World shaking!" "Deep submerge!"


	29. 28 - Impossible Choice

I always got the feeling that Rubeus was really f*cking creepy. Like Criminal Minds psychopath, no remorse, enjoyed torturing animals as a small child creepy. Maybe that's just me. There was something about him though… I don't know. Also, side note… by the Stars Arc I feel like Mamoru being brainwashed shouldn't have been such a freaking surprise. I mean the boy is obviously way too pretty for his own good – all the evil Queens/Senshi gone bad want a piece of him. Instead of Usagi getting all weepy eyed and being like "ZOMG not Mamo-chan!" it would have been way more realistic for her to say something along the lines of "Bro, really?" Maybe it has something to do with the car accident he was in as a child, or his lack of guardians but DAMN he is easy to brainwash.

Also OMG this Saturday is the last episode of SM Crystal. So I'm hoping they announce the next arc. Because seriously I will be so sad if it's over. I need to see SMC Neptune and Uranus. And omg Saturn. Seriously how good was last Saturday's? Pluto stole the show. And made me cry. And like, come on, she is legit the supermodel of the series. She is so beautiful. OMG. Okay anyway. Read on… *hides*

* * *

"World shaking!" "Deep submerge!" A large yellow orb hurtled through the ground, mixing with another orb turbulent with the water of the ocean, combining to form a deadly attack that hit Rubeus with full force from behind before he could even comprehend what was happening. His eyes went wide, mouth trained into a small 'o' before his body was ripped from his spine, a pile of bones and melted flesh before her boot.

"What the…" Usagi gasped, shielding her eyes with a gloved hand. Two female figures cast in shadow stepped forward in unison as Usagi squinted to make out their features. One was tall with short white hair and fiery blue eyes, her bow bright yellow against her deep navy skirt, collar, and slouchy boots. In her hand she clutched a sword and held an air of confidence that would put Mars to shame. Next to her was an aquamarine haired beauty with gentle turquoise eyes, her uniform and heels a rich teal color. Her bows were a deep navy blue that reminded Usagi of the ocean, and she clutched an intricately carved teal hand mirror in one of her gloved hands.

"Princess Serenity," the shorthaired senshi greeted her, kneeling and bowing her head. "We would like to offer ourselves to protect you," the other soldier kneeled beside her, faces solemn as they awaited her response.

"I… well, I don't mean to sound rude but –"

"Who are we?" The soldier with turquoise hair interrupted, a gentle smile gracing her features. "No, I suppose you wouldn't ever have heard of us."

"As it should have been," the girl with short hair stood, a look of fierce determination on her face as she crossed her arms. "We are the outer senshi, and it was our sworn mission to protect you from threats from the outside of our solar system."

"Only we failed you," the other senshi added, a look of sadness falling across her face. "We were too late to come to your aid, and by the time we realized what had occurred, you were dead and Queen Selenity was about to use the Silver Crystal.

"But that only answers part of your question. Guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep blue sea, I am the solider of affinity, Sailor Neptune," the turquoise haired beauty smiled warmly, offering a dainty curtsey. Usagi smiled shyly, curtseying in return.

"And I am guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I am the Soldier of Flight, Sailor Uranus." She nodded her head slightly in greeting, giving off a domineering personality that both awed and intimidated Usagi.

"There are two others among us, one of whom I believe you have already met," Neptune replied, winking at Usagi. Her sheer beauty made Usagi blush, the delicacy in which she carried herself – and yet she had just destroyed Rubeus with the flick of her wrist. One would be a fool to underestimate her.

"Sailor Pluto?" Usagi questioned, Uranus' nod affirming the answer. "So I… what do I do now?"

"We will protect you while you locate the Silver Crystal," Uranus replied in a tone that implied she thought it was the most obvious thing ever. Usagi blushed, looking down at the ground. The last thing she wanted was for these new soldiers to think she was an idiot.

She thought back to Queen Selenity's words, to the way Pluto had brushed off the importance of locating it… perhaps it was something she carried within her, something she had had the whole time?

_But could it really be so simple? Could I have carried it all this time… could I have prevented the deaths of all my friends long ago, could I have prevented this from happening all together?_

_No, even if it is within me I don't know how to access it. Or use it. What good is something if I can't use it?_

"Care to clue us in to the great workings of your mind?" A dry voice interrupted her, pulling her back to the present while Neptune elbowed Uranus sharply in the side. "Don't mind her, she's not much for manners," she replied coolly with a toss of her wavy hair over her shoulder. Usagi giggled at the display, the sound musical in the dead space and a relief to her. It was the first time she had laughed since, well, since before Mamoru had been taken.

_Taken_, she reaffirmed with determination, clutching her hand around his timepiece. _Taken, not dead. Mars said I would know if he… he can't be dead._

"You seem… familiar to me," Usagi replied after a moment, unable to set her mind on what it was about the white haired soldier that she recognized.

"Do I, odango?" she laughed, winking at Usagi. She gasped, eyes wide as she pointed at Uranus. This only seemed to spur Uranus' laughter further as Usagi's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink.

"Ha_ruka_?!"

The solider winked again and gave a cheeky bow, adding a flourish with her hand. "At your service, Princess."

"But you're… you… I thought you were…" she flushed bright red, remembering the rainy kiss Haruka had placed on her lips.

"The key word is thought, Odango," she replied impishly, clearly enjoying the way her Princess was squirming. Beside her Michiru rolled her eyes, scanning the area around them. "Boy, girl, what does it matter really. I don't adhere to labels. Besides – I don't remember ever saying I was a boy, you made the assumption on your own."

"Yes, but you didn't exactly correct her either, did you?" Michiru replied sharply, turning on Haruka with her hands on her hips. "Honestly, we've got more important things to focus on, stop messing around." "I made her laugh, didn't I? That's got to count for something." Uranus leaned forward, pressing her lips to Neptune's cheek in a gesture that made Usagi blush, warm from the love that radiated between them, and empty simultaneously from missing Mamoru.

"Everyone kept referencing a dark side of the moon earlier before they attacked," she began bravely, taking a deep breath. "I think – no, I know that's where Metaria is. That's where we need to go."

The pair nodded in agreement, heading forward from Rubeus' ashes. They flanked either side of her, strong warriors of their own right, painted faces of indifference reminding her of Pluto.

"You said there were four of you, didn't you?" She finally interrupted, her feet tired and resolve fading. "The fourth – who is she?" Neptune and Uranus exchanged a charged look that did not go unnoticed by Usagi, the kind of look your parents give when they're trying to think of a way to not tell you something.

"Well, I assume you learned the planets of the solar system at some point during your education, Odango. There are nine. Eight of which have senshi in the typical sense. Earth has it's own protector, if you will."

"Mamo-chan…" she replied in awe, blushing as Haruka rolled her eyes. "Okay. So Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury are all a part of my immediate guard. That would mean my outer guard consists of… Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn?"

They nodded, their faces carefully drawn into masks to betray no emotion. "There you go, Sailor Saturn is the last of the outer senshi."

"Why do you say her name like it's a bad thing?" she rounded on them, curiosity getting the better of her as she stuck her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you stay focused on the task at hand, hm?" Uranus fired back, arching a sculpted eyebrow. "Instead of dredging up myths from the past." A dark shadow cast over them, shrouding them in near darkness. The only light came from Usagi's crescent wand, Uranus' saber which was drawn close, and the curious mirror that Neptune clutched close to her chest.

"What Haruka is trying to say, Sailor Moon, in her less than subtle –" "Neptune look out –"

There was a burst of water and crackle of dark energy as the two collided head on, the heavy attack of dark power that seemed to have come out of nowhere and the whirlpool of sparkling waves that shot from Neptune's mirror to surround her.

"This, Odango, is where we take our leave." Uranus replied in a mechanical voice, yanking Usagi by the arm so hard she worried it might break off all together. She no longer had the energy in her to fight, to beg her to let her stay, to kick and scream. She went limp, the sadness of it all washing over her, drowning her as Uranus stopped to grip her shoulders.

"I will carry you if I have to," she threatened, although there was a deadness to her eyes, no real spark. "How can you just carry on –" there was a shriek and a quake that rocked the ground beneath their feet, sending Usagi flying forward into Haruka's arms. A compact appeared out of the black, flung towards Haruka like a Frisbee. She caught it easily, pressing it to her lips for a brief moment of mourning before clipping it to her skirt "When she… when you… you love her," she framed the last words as a statement, not a question. Haruka just gave her a sad smile, cupping Usagi's cheek with one hand.

"I do. More than anything, maybe, except my love for you, for my destiny. Michiru and I knew what we were getting into when we vowed to find you, to join you this time in the fight for the universe, Odango. We said our goodbyes long ago. Our love for each other was always second to something greater – our love for you. You have to remember that," she spoke fiercely now, blue eyes blazing and hands gripping Usagi's shoulders. "Remember that when we've all fallen, Odango. That we would all give our lives for you all over again, every time, and that doing so is the highest honor."

"I wish it didn't have to be that way," she whispered, trying her best not to cry again. To this Haruka simply rolled her eyes, clapping Usagi on the back. "Yeah well it is. Might as well get over it now, Odango. Besides, see that dark scary looking cloud up ahead?" Usagi followed to where Haruka was pointing, biting her lip as she took in the site. Purple lightening split the sky from deep black clouds. The ground was coated in black ice, deadly cold and sinister in the starless sky.

"Hope you weren't expecting something cozier," Haruka teased, taking Usagi's hand in hers. "C'mon, Odango, we'll charge them together."

The next few seconds passed in a haze as they ran forward bracing themselves for – well they weren't exactly sure what but something, anything. The emptiness, the sheer lack of people or monsters was scarier than being attacked.

"Where are they?" Usagi whispered after a moment, staring nervously around them. "Do we have the wrong place?"

"No," Haruka shook her head adamantly, gripping her saber in one hand. "This is definitely the right place, there's a heavy atmosphere of evil coating the air. "They're trying to psych us out, to split us up –"

"No!" Uranus screamed, throwing herself into Usagi's path. The sky cracked open, Usagi barely having a second to dive out of the way while Haruka took the blunt of the attack, her body spasming as the purple lightning coursed through her veins. She fell to the ground, scorch marks covering her body.

"Uranus!" Usagi shrieked, falling to her knees beside her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Usagi," she grimaced, clutching Usagi's arms. "I… failed you."

"No," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You saved me." Haruka gave her a slight smile, her shoulders shaking violently in Usagi's arms. "My greatest wish would be that we meet again, under better circumstances. That is what I will fight for, Haruka. The chance for us all to be reborn, happy and whole."

"Yes," she murmured, eyelids barely staying open. "That sounds… nice, Odango Atama. Don't let them get to you, Usagi. You have to… fight."

Usagi held her close, Haruka's breaths shallow and labored. Desperation clutched at her as Haruka's eyes began to close, Usagi shaking her desperately as her pulse began to slow. "Haruka! Wait, you can't leave me, please! I need you, I can't do this alone."

Haruka raised a trembling hand to Usagi's cheek, tears filling her own eyes. "Don't be… such a crybaby…" her eyes fell closed, the hand curved around Usagi's cheek falling to the side. She faded away until all that was left were her compact and Neptune's, glittering orbs in Usagi's lap until those too disappeared, balls of yellow and turquoise light into her compact.

"Well?" She screamed at the sky, and the wind, at anyone who was listening. "You got me alone, wasn't that what you wanted?" She shrieked, tears steaming down her cheeks. "Here I am!" She held out her arms desperate for a face, a thing she could take this new rage out on. The anger burned at her, a heavy feeling building in her chest. A tear landed on her glove, twinkling in the light cast by the crescent wand. She placed a hand to her chest and it was as if she could almost grasp something concrete, feel her fingers closing around glittering petals…

_So I was right, when I guessed it was within me. It's right here, on the edge, begging for me to release it…_ The lotus shape hovered above the palm of her hand briefly, fleetingly before flickering and returning to her chest as she gasped for breath. "Well, come on!" She yelled again, forcing herself to her feet. A new strength poured through her, a moment of relief that maybe everything hadn't been in vain.

The woman that appeared out of the air was familiar and foreign all at once, her red eyes and black hair blending in with the dark atmosphere. If Usagi was being entirely truthful with herself she looked just like Queen Selenity, or more correctly a perversion of everything Queen Selenity was. Her black hair was twisted into the same hairstyle her mother fondly wore, the upside down black crescent glaring at Usagi from between her bangs. A black gown clung to every curve of her body, with black, batlike wings extending from her back. In the center of her chest, a green jewel broach glittered menacingly.

_I've seen that green gem before_…

Usagi laughed, the sound musical and light in the world of darkness she stood in now, shaking her head at the furious woman before her. "I see. So you've stepped up to replace Beryl? I warn you, Metaria's pawns don't last long. We've already gone through… let's see…" she began to tick off the fallen Dark Kingdom assaillants on her fingers, "The four Akayashi sisters, Beryl, and Rubeus. Oh and we turned your four generals back to who they were meant to be, not the twisted version you had forced them to become. That makes eleven. So far."

The woman regarded her carefully, her tongue laced with poison. "Careful, Serenity. Every attack that has been meant for you today was taken by someone else. What will you do now that they've fallen? Who, little princess, is going to save you now?

"We've met before, you know. You were quite young… you probably don't remember. But I do," her red eyes shone bright with centuries of bitterness, a grudge she would never let go. "I don't need to kill you right away, anyway. I prefer to play with my food first, so to speak."

"Moon healing –"

"Ah ah ah," a perfectly aimed beam of purple lightning shattered her crescent wand and sliced across her palm, drawing blood. She fell to her knees as she desperately tried to piece her wand back together, all the while knowing it was futile. "Now," the dark Queen whispered, tilting her head roughly. "I'll agree not to break anymore of your… toys, little princess, and you'll listen to what I have to say, hm?"

The Queen laughed delightedly as Usagi tried to move but found she was unable to, frozen in spot on the ice. "That's a good girl. Now, where to begin? Oh, but first I should introduce you to my newest friend," she flashed her forked tongue as she snapped her fingers, Usagi's heart clenching as her eyes took in a shape that brought simultaneous joy and dread to her.

_Endymion_.

"Now," she began, running her hand along Endymion's arm playfully. "You see I was quite upset to be the only one your dear mother forgot to invite to your coronation, princess." She began, trailing her fingers through Endymion's hair.

But he's alive… Usagi held onto that tiny glimmer of hope, that small beacon of light in this otherwise dark world.

"Naturally I gave her the benefit of the doubt and assumed she had simply been mistaken but, when I was met with an icy at best reception I knew that had not been the case. And here I was, poor Queen Nehellenia simply trying to bestow a gift upon the crown princess." She smirked, clearly enjoying her method of slow torture. "Now, when I was so rudely cast aside you can image how I felt, surely. So I did the next best thing – I cast a curse that the Moon Kingdom would fall and their precious princess," she spat, her face contorting hideously in rage, "would never reach the throne."

"And I succeeded. The Moon Kingdom fell, you were dead, your senshi had been killed and Metaria was raining down on the Moon Kingdom like the acid rains of Nemesis. Everything was going according to plan and beyond until she pulled out that crystal. And then the world halted. We were shattered, split apart and reborn anew. You were given another chance to succeed, but I knew my curse was not so weak. I knew you would never beat me," she hissed, gripping Usagi's chin painfully between her thumb and forefinger.

"You're wasting my time," Usagi panted, trying to push past Nehellenia's invisible barrier. "I have nothing to say to you, I wish to speak to Metaria."

A hand slapped hard across her cheek, the skin stinging in it's wake. "Arrogant girl," Nehellenia screamed, enraged by Usagi's request. "You do not speak to Metaria, Metaria is not a being you simply walk up to. Metaria, is a state of being, Metaria, you pathetic excuse for a future Queen, is all around us." She leaned forward close enough that her blood red eyes were inches from Usagi's and a long shiver passed down Usagi's spine.

_I can see… ropes, black ropes if I focus hard enough. If I focus within… yes I can move them, I can move them out of my way. Then if I just…_

Without warning Usagi thrust her head forward, knocking her forehead hard against Nehellenia's as the Queen flew backwards. Usagi used her moment of distraction to jump to her feet, wincing as the shattered crescent wand crunched beneath the soles of her boots.

_Goodbye, old friend. Luna will be so pissed –_

A wave of melancholy washed over her, and she had to clutch her chest to stop herself from reeling back. _Oh Luna, I wish I could see you again one last time. I'm glad you're not here though, at the end of all things. You wouldn't have wanted to see this._

When she glanced up her breath caught in her throat. Nehellenia held a blade to Mamoru's throat, pressed hard enough against the flesh to draw tiny beads of blood. Usagi's triumph from breaking free of her invisible ropes was all but gone as she stared in horror at Nehellenia.

"You can save him, Serenity," she whispered in a devilish voice, eyes shining with the possibility of false promises. "I'll give him to you if you hand over the crystal."

"I would never," Usagi replied shakily, but even she could hear the uncertainty, the lack of confidence on her tongue.

The dark Queen abandoned Endymion's side, stretching out her skeletal hand to Usagi as her red eyes gleamed. Usagi just stared at her blankly, unsure of what to say.

"You'd give him to me, unharmed?" She whispered, afraid of the answer, afraid of her heart taking over for her brain.

"Well, minus a few cuts and scratches," she simpered, face positively glowing despite the darkness. "All you have to do," she continued hands cupped while her face shone with positive greed. "Princess, is hand me the crystal. And Endymion is all yours."

There was a deafening crack that shook the air, suspending everything except Usagi in a state of frost that leeched the color away. Nobody blinked, the winds didn't kiss treacherous whispers against her ears, and chests didn't rise and fall with the soft rhythm of breaths. A swish of jade hair and fearful garnet iris' appeared before Serenity as Pluto kneeled before her and clutched her hand tightly in hers.

"I know what you want to do," she whispered urgently, fear seeping through her tight grasp. "I know and I understand. But you cannot. Earth depends on you." She spoke the next words with the trained indifference of a soldier who had stood aside while humans ripped each other apart, while people she had grown fond of from afar died, of someone who carried out her lives in the mists of the time dimension and knew nothing more. "You must let him die."


	30. 29 - Things to Come

You guys, Crystal is over and I'm so sad. The last episode – ugh it was everything. SO good, the artwork was stunning. The part when Usagi and Neo Serenity both decide they have to see each other and run towards each other. Omg. Omg. Fingers crossed the announce season 2! I am for sure buying season 1 when the dub comes out on dvd.

Also, the music from the DIC dub is totally my guilty pleasure. And I was totally singing "Carry On" during the end of this chapter. That is one thing I wish the new anime dub had… the DIC music. Nostalgia alert.

* * *

"I know what you want to do," she whispered urgently, fear seeping through her tight grasp. "I know and I understand. But you cannot. Earth depends on you." She spoke the next words with the trained indifference of a soldier who had stood aside while humans ripped each other apart, while people she had grown fond of from afar died, of someone who carried out her lives in the mists of the time dimension and knew nothing more. "You must let him die."

"He is Earth," she hissed, staring at his frozen body with terrified eyes. "If I let him die earth dies, don't you see that?"

"Serenity…" She pleaded, bowing her head so the magenta insignia of Pluto on her forehead pressed against Usagi's hand. "Usagi."

Her name on Pluto's lips snapped her eyes back to the broken time senshi before her. "Pluto…" She stared around her at the frozen figures suspended in space, the purple lightening suspended in the air. "Pluto what have you done."

"I have stopped time."

Usagi inhaled sharply remembering Pluto's words of earlier. _"I can not reveal what is to occur in the timeline. I can not leave my post at the gates unless special situations arise, such as you arriving here today. And I cannot stop time, under any circumstance. To do any of these is forbidden, but the last one especially is the greatest taboo." _"But what will happen to you," she whispered fearfully.

"Time is not meant to be shaped or halted by my hands. Most likely doing so will destroy me," she whispered in reply, unshed tears hovering at her lashline.

"No," Usagi croaked hoarsely, kneeling to Pluto's level and gripping her shoulders. "No you can't, you didn't… Pluto why." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she shook her head, the time senshi smiling softly in return.

"It is not for you to say no to, Serenity, what's done is done. All you can do is use the gift of time I've provided you wisely.

"Serenity there are so many people who love you, who are proud to give their lives if it protects your own. That is why, that will always be why. And because," at this Pluto blushed, her gloved hand reaching up to wipe a tear from her own eyes. "Because there is someone you will bring into this world eventually who will bring me great joy. And I need to do whatever I can to make sure that comes to be."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly a small girl with large red eyes was staring at them, bubblegum pink hair twisted into odangos similar to Usagi's. She wore a plain white dress, nothing to distinguish who she was save for the unmistakable pale pink crescent moon on her forehead.

"Pu!" The girl rushed forward to wrap her arms around Pluto's long legs, the genuine smile that graced Pluto's face catching Usagi's breath. Pluto was always beautiful but when she smiled there was a surreal beauty about her that could not be matched by any living thing. When she pulled away to examine Usagi Pluto pressed her fist to her sternum, eyes pressed shut as pain wrecked her.

"Hey who are you?" The girl spoke abruptly, covering her mouth as her cheeks flushed. Her long fingers gripped the broach at her chest tightly as she strained to stay standing. "Manners, Princess," Pluto scolded light heartedly, tapping the young girls nose. "Oops, Papa always says I have to remember my manners better. I'm Tsukino Small Lady Usagi but Papa always calls me –"

"Chibiusa," Usagi whispered, unsure of where the strange pet name had come to her from. "I'm also Tsukino Usagi. Or at least I was. I don't know who I am anymore. I think I'm Serenity."

She cast a weary glance back to where Mamoru stood suspended in Pluto's time freeze, afraid he would disappear. The pink haired girl followed her gaze, walking unashamedly over to Mamoru and eyeing him skeptically. "This guy looks like my papa… Except for the eyes. My papa has the best blue eyes. I think they're even prettier than mamas."

Pluto sank slowly to her knees, clutching her chest as she drew in shakeup breaths. "You need to know Serenity, the Endymion that is Earth, the one that you love and that loves you is gone. The man before you is a shadow. If you can't believe my words, look at his eyes. They won't lie to you."

She nodded silently then slowly pushed herself to her feet, legs shaky as she walked forward to where Mamoru was suspended in time. She looked for blue deeper than the earth's ocean, for fierce love and the way his eyes sparkled when they met hers.

She was met with cold grey.

His eyes… But the Mamoru she knew had the best blue eyes. Deep sparkling blue she could easily lose herself in. This Mamoru had blank, cold eyes. She cried out and fell to her knees, shoulders shaking although the tears never came. Perhaps she had nothing left. Perhaps this newest heartbreak defied tears. She couldn't mourn for him because she simply couldn't live without him.

She couldn't pretend anymore; this wasn't her Mamo-chan now. Heartbroken at what she would have to do, but determined to do something besides cry, she brought herself to her feet. "Thanks Chibiusa. You helped me a lot."

_You must not waiver…_ her mother's words made sense now, illustrating the cruel choice before her now. "If he dies, Pluto, I'll have nothing left to live for." Even as she spoke the words she knew they weren't true, knew they couldn't be true. She had so many friends to bring back, so many people that depended on her.

"You are wrong, Serenity. If you draw the strength to destroy the shadow she has turned him into, you will have everything to live for. I know you can do it."

She took a deep breath then stepped forward, Pluto lifted her hand with great effort, a glittering trail of pink stars shooting forward from her fingertips to free Mamoru from the time stop. The pink haired girl vanished with it, leaving Usagi disappointed; the company had been nice. She pressed her body against his, capturing his lips against hers for one last time. Even his lips were colder than Mercury's ice.

"Lunar flash," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pressed the compact against the inverted black crescent branded cruelly into his forehead. She watched as he fell, felt his hand grab hers and pull her down to his level as his lips turned up in a peaceful smile. "Thank you, Usako."

A stunning gold light glittered above his chest in the form of a perfect rose, the petals opening beneath her gaze before the whole thing disappeared into her compact. She pressed her eyes closed – she didn't have to look to know he was gone.

"Pluto," she whispered gratefully, crawling to where the beautiful senshi of time lay on the black ground, her back arched painfully. "Pluto you may have just saved us all." The touch of a smile graced her lips though her eyes remained closed, a peaceful look gracing her face.

"Chibiusa…" she began tentatively, stroking her hand along Pluto's cheek. The time senshi laced her fingers through Usagi's other hand, holding on fiercely. "She's…"

"Yes. And my dear friend," she whispered, pain coursing through her as her garnet key surrendered to the pressure of withholding the time stop, hitting the ground with a hollow noise as it snapped in half. "I've always wanted to be useful to you, Princess. Even if doing so meant destroying myself…" her body shook violently as she coughed, tears dotting her cheekbones.

"You were. You are," Usagi whispered, pressing her forehead against Pluto's. "You have done so much, Pluto."

"I always thought if I could just fight by your side," she coughed into her hand, letting her head fall back against Usagi's lap. "It has been such an honor –"

"No, Pluto-chan," Usagi whispered, pressing her lips to the flickering mark between her emerald bangs. "The honor was mine." Pluto nodded, hand shaking as she reached to the deep mahogany bow at her chest. She pulled the garnet compact from her chest, her senshi fuku melting away to black shorts and an emerald green crop top, a promise of futures together one day. "Look for me, Serenity. Look for me in the future."

"Hai, Pluto." She gripped the garnet compact tightly in her hand until it disappeared as well, Pluto's body glittering brightly before it too was gone. "One day we'll all be together again, Pluto. I'm sure of it."

"How touching," Nehellenia's drawl interrupted her sweet thoughts, drawing her back to the dark scenery she was stuck in. "I've told you already, my curse is infallible. You've already had to kill your precious prince," she sneered, crossing her bony arms over her chest. "It's already in motion."

"For Pluto," she whispered, casting a kiss to the stars. Even through all this darkness and heavy dread she could swear one twinkled bright enough to break through, a glittering magenta just for a moment.

"Dark curse!" "Lunar flash!" Bright light crashed head on with stifling darkness, the vibrations in her compact begging Usagi to let go, to give up. She held tight, forcing herself to push harder, to pour more energy into the attack to defeat the witch of a woman who stood before her.

"You're alone Sailor Moon!" Nehellenia called out, although her voice lacked the confidence she'd displayed earlier. "You have nothing left to live for in this world, why keep fighting?"

"While there is a chance, Nehellenia, I always have something to live for! I have to fight for the chance of our future together, of what is stenciled in the timeline as a possibility. While there is still a chance for love and justice to prevail I will be here to defend it. Total lunar eclipse!" The words came to her in a voice that wasn't hers, one she recognized instantly from Queen Selenity in her dreams. The bright light of her previous attack shrunk back, drawing back the dark power Nehellenia had cast towards her. For a moment it appeared the Dark Queen had won, until Usagi's compact thrust both the light and dark energy at her full blast.

Her mouth opened as if to scream but there was no time; light and dark burst from every pore in her body, obliterating her until nothing but her green gem remained on the ice. It sat there for a moment, looking harmless enough, until it spontaneously combusted, a scorched mark indicating where it had rested a moment before.

She fell to her knees, panting as she tried to regain her strength. Nehellenia had said Metaria was all around them, the chaos that littered this side of the moon – even chaos had to have a central point, right? The phantom glow of her mother from a millennia before appeared before her, crystal tears dotting her long lashes.

"You have done so well, my beautiful daughter. You have exceeded my wildest hopes." Manicured fingers brushed against her cheek, while the Queen cried silently. "I never wanted you to have to fight, Serenity. I never wanted…"

"It's alright." She smiled sweetly as she watched the Queen brush tears unceremoniously from her cheek with the back of her hand. Some how she managed to make everything look regal, poised. "Haruka called me a crybaby. Now I know who I get it from," she teased, tilting her head as the Queen shook her head.

"No, my beautiful moon senshi, you are a thousand times stronger than I ever was. With your will and determination, Serenity, there is hope for Earth yet. Already the planet glitters brighter than it did a moment ago."

"Earth… I can save it, right? This won't all be for nothing – it can't all be for nothing," Usagi whispered, wrapping her hand around where her compact rested at her chest.

"If you believe in yourself, Princess, you can do anything," Queen Selenity smiled, silver eyes twinkling in the heavy darkness. "Nehellenia tried to reach you with her darkness, she forced you to do the unimaginable. And you rose to her and beat her, Serenity. If you can conquer that you can do anything."

"What happens next?" She asked, although deep down she already knew the answer. "You find the core of Metaria, Serenity, and do what I could not. What my grief prevented me from having the courage or strength to complete."

"I love you," she whispered, three words that warmed the Queen's complexion. "Is there any way –" "No. My star seed is long gone, shattered in the depths of the cauldron. My era is over, and yours will soon begin. It will be a bright era, Serenity, I can feel it – filled to the brim with love, laughter, and light.

"When you step into Metaria's core she will try to take all of that away from you. Remember that. You must not let her, promise? It will be dark, Serenity. And cold, so cold. But within you you carry a great love, a great light, a great warmth." Usagi nodded feeling the strength of her fallen mother filling her, the woman who had died to ensure she was reborn. "Do not repeat my mistakes. Hold on to your loves, your friends tightly so when you need them you can draw upon them. Hold on and don't let go, do you promise?"

"Hai," she whispered, nodding with enthusiasm. "I'm ready."

"Then go. And don't look back."

With her mother's blessing she took off at a run, as fast as her battered legs would carry her. Now that she carried Mamoru's crystal, though, she felt its warmth coursing through her veins, the cuts and scraps slowly melting away.

"Arrigatou, Mamo-chan," she whispered to the stale wind, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to her compact.. She carried him with her, carried all of her fallen guardians with her as she took a deep breath and stepped forward, letting the winds of the tornado rip at her skin, the lightning scorch the hem of her skirt. All around her Metaria leered, screamed in delight at her approach but she held strong in the face of every dark thought cast at her.

""I understand now," she whispered, wrapping her hand around her compact. "You are all still with me..." One by one the bright colored orbs left her compact and transformed into transparent, glittering versions of her friends. Venus' determined face glared up at Metaria, Mars flanking her side. Mercury had her visor shielding her eyes as she began a series of calculations to determine the dimension they were in. Thunder crackled between Jupiter's fingers, a sword glittered between the practiced hands of Uranus. Neptune closed her eyes in quiet analysis and Pluto held her garnet key close.

"Ami, Mako, Rei," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Pluto, Haruka, Michiru... Minako!"

"We are always here for you, Serenity, as long as you believe in us," Pluto's gentle voice replied. They all stood in a circle around her, an explosion of color within Metaria's darkness with beautiful eyes trained on hers.

"I do need you, stand with me during my darkest hour," she replied, closing her eyes as she reached within. She held her palms to her chest, her sparks igniting from her fingertips as a beautiful crystal lotus opened in her palms. The crescent on her forehead glowed white hot as she held the crystal above her head. Her fuku shone as her skirt and collar changed to glittering silver, her pink boots melting away to crystal pumps. The bow at her chest turned white and a long gauzy white bow trailed from her lower back. Light energy coursed through her to her fingertips, humming through her veins as the crystal lotus hovered above her palms. "Lend me your powers so that I may defeat this evil."

"Rolling hearts vibration!"

"Raging inferno!"

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

"Sparkling hail!"

"Dead scream!"

"World shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

The attacks flew in bright colors, deadly fireworks that wrapped around the sparkling column of light Usagi's crystal emitted and covered Metaria from the inside out.

"Goodbye Metaria," she whispered, eyes determined as she pressed them closed. "This is where you end."

"If you kill me you will kill yourself in the process," the entity's voice boomed inside her head, fear resounding in every word. Sensations of pain tried to provoke her skin, images of death and despair flashed before her eyes as manufactured emotions hurled themselves at her. Fear, loneliness, emptiness… Metaria was throwing everything at her.

"I am more afraid to live having nothing than die knowing I had everything. You can never take that away from me. Cosmic eternal illumination!"

She closed her eyes and held the crystal high above her head until everything was ripped away. She watched as Metaria tried to flee, to retreat towards Earth. She wrapped her darkness around the planet like a blanket, finally shattering as Usagi cast the crystal into the core of the Earth. Space shook as the dimension rippled, the oceans glittering with the brightest blue, continents bursting with green. Beside her the light of the moon burst forward in celebration of its freedom, that Metaria no longer poisoned its surface. Mamoru's golden rose hovered in front of her, materializing into his transparent shape, the Shitennou kneeling with heads cast down behind him.

"Earth is beautiful, saved from her darkness because of you," he whispered, pressing ghostly lips to her hand. Tears filled her vision as she stared at her torn gloves, his glittering blue eyes, the way the Universe seemed to weep in gratitude.

"Anything," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as her glittering fuku began to fade back to torn navy and scorched magenta. "Anything for you. I loved your planet from afar then, when you were Endymion and I was Serenity. I love it with everything in me now that I am Usagi and you are Mamoru . I will always fight to protect it, Mamo-chan. I will always give everything in me to make sure it's okay."

The soles of her boots touched back down onto the gently cratered surface of the moon, sinking slightly into the glittering white sand now covering the surface. "No more ashes," she whispered, brushing tears from her cheeks. "Only light."

_"We said our goodbyes long ago. Our love for each other was always second to something greater – our love for you. You have to remember that when we've all fallen, Odango. That we would all give our lives for you all over again, everytime, and that doing so is the highest honor," _Haruka's gentle alto whispered on the winds that gently fluttered around Usagi as she clasped her fingers together and closed her eyes. The Celestial Sphere was intact around Earth once more, a net of stars woven tightly protecting it from outside interference. The oceans glittered, the continents were flush with emerald as Usagi stood on the surface of the moon with rounded shoulders and empty hands.

_I have to get you all back_, she wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly. _But I don't know how. _


	31. 30 - For Love or Duty

Oh my gosh, you guys – we made it! This is the last chapter. I can't even believe that and yet… here it is. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and keeping this fic alive almost a year after I started it. I am so grateful for your critiques and suggestions and humbled by your praise and kind words.

I am posting the first chapter of a new fic I've started… I've only written a prologue, a first chapter, and a chunk of a second chapter… but I'm thinking you guys can motivate me to get it going. Much love. Enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

"Sailor Moon," a gentle voice called out, Usagi's eyes waterlogged and exhausted as she looked away from her golden prince to the girl calling out to her. She was another sailor soldier, although much younger than the other three outer senshi she had met, and at least two years younger than her. Her skirt and color were a deep amethyst that reminded her of Rei's eyes, a pain shooting through her chest. Tall purple boots laced up her calves, a six-pointed star compact glittering in the center of her maroon bow. Her dark violet hair fluttered just above her shoulders as she clutched a long, sinister glaive in her gloved hand.

"Sailor Saturn," she whispered, her curiosity getting the better of her. Haruka and Michiru had been so unwilling to tell her anything about this unknown soldier – now that she eyed the ominous glaive she carried she had a sense why.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence," she continued, bowing slightly at the waist. "The soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn."

"The soldier of death and rebirth?" Usagi whispered, understanding washing over her. She nodded in understanding, looking up into Saturn's amethyst eyes. "So this is really the end, then?"

The girl nodded slowly, holding out a hand for Usagi to take. Without fear she stepped forward, placing her hand in Saturn's. "Everyone I love died to protect me, to protect the planet we all love and hold dear. I will not allow those deaths to be in vain. I will not simply seal her away, Saturn. I wish to end her."

"Then you will forfeit your life, Sailor Moon."

"My life was forfeit the day I pledged to be a soldier of justice," she replied sadly, eyes fixed on the dark cloud ahead.

Saturn smiled, a look of sadness well beyond her years filling her eyes. "I will stay with you as long as I can, but ultimately this is your battle and I too will leave you."

Usagi's head dropped, tears filling her eyes once more. Her beloved planet, her life was no longer. Everything she held dear had been destroyed, had been taken. Saturn placed her thumb beneath Usagi's chin, gently tilting her face up.

"Do not despair, Princess. For with death comes hope and rebirth." She placed Usagi's gloved hands in hers, squeezing gently. "And you will be the one to bring it forth. You unleashed the power of the Silver Crystal into this planets core, Princess. Because you did, you alone can save it."

She lifted the glaive high above her head, both hands gripping the silver rod. The entire Universe seemed to shrink back in protest, as if it knew it's moments were numbered.

"There is a moment before imminent destruction where everything goes silent, accepts it's fate and it's need to be destroyed as things are," Saturn whispered, smiling fondly at Usagi. "It was that way too when Queen Selenity used the Silver Crystal to cast you into the future the day the Silver Millenium fell."

"You were there?" Usagi replied, a flash of a moment jogging her memory. "The purple boot… of course."

"Are you ready, Sailor Moon, to cast this Universe as it is into destruction? There is nothing left for us here. Only pain."

"Yes, Sailor Saturn. I am ready."

There was no battle cry, no bright lights or dramatic flourish. Saturn simply cast her glaive above her head before dropping it to the ground, a deep boom resounding throughout the Universe. Everything stopped as the Earth lit up from within, the light of Usagi's silver crystal reaching out to the very tips of their Universe, touching every star. As Usagi's eyes closed she thought she caught the faintest hint of gold bordering the edges, as the lotus crystal hovered in her palms.

"_It is a New Moon, Usagi, a symbol of new beginnings and fresh starts. What is your greatest wish?" Queen Serenity's voice rang around her as she fell , basking in the warm light. _

_I wish…_

_I wish for my friends to be reborn, to be okay. _Tears sprinkled her cheeks as she closed her eyes, the crystal glowing bright white as her eyes startedto close.

_Yes, that is my wish. My friends are the most important things to me in this world – no, this universe. _As her arm fell to the side, palm open, the crystal burst.

_I hope to see you all soon…_

When she awoke the first thing that caught her attention was how bright it was, how the air around her was light and warm. She lay on a soft ledge, glittering orbs submerged in the basin below her.

A silver glow surrounded her as she found herself dressed in a plain white shift, barefoot with no compact to be found._ "Tokyo…" To one side she could see the cracked pavement near the fountain where they had teleported. Had that really been only hours before? It felt like lifetimes. _

A soprano voice hummed softly, a ghostly pale woman in cascading layers of ivory ruffles with long silver ponytails. She twirled a polished finger absentmindedly through the swirling mists, twinkling blue eyes meeting Usagi's in silent greeting.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked calmly. It was so serene here, so calm that it was impossible to feel dread or anxiety. "I'm dead, right? If I'm seeing you… Well, me… I must be dead. The Phantom Silver Crystal must have destroyed me." She sat back on her heels, placing her palms on top of her thighs as she waited for a response.

"No," Serenity replied, her eyes locking onto Usagi's. There was an intensity behind her gaze, a great sorrow laced with great hope. "You live. We are at the Star Cauldron, a place between worlds both yours and mine. Where life can be reborn or destroyed, new stars created and cast into the solar system."

"Where life can be reborn," she repeated thoughtfully, hope kindling in her abdomen. "I can bring them back, you mean? I can save them?"

The princess nodded, the sorrow returning to her eyes. "Yes, you can. Look closer, to the picture on our left," she gestured to the fountain, the sound of trickling water and the twittering of songbirds catching Usagi's ear. "Look closer."

…

Luna was the first to wake, one magenta eye opening then the other, pulling her stiff spine in a long stretch. The first thing she noticed was Artemis collapsed beside her, sleeping peacefully as his breath hummed. The next was the scene before her.

They were on the cracked ground she had watched everyone transport from, the blue sky so dazzling, the sun so bright Luna had to avert her eyes from it. The whole Universe seemed to be rejoicing for the new life it had been granted, the energy that coursed through its veins.

The wind sifted through long silver-blonde hair, fluttering the hem of her tattered skirt and the the ripped bow hanging lopsidedly at her chest. Bruises and scrapes covered her exposed skin, a long laceration splitting the material of her right glove. Crystal shards littered the ground beside her, the fingers of her right hand closed around her crescent compact. Her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks, skin pale and eyes closed.

Luna sat by her side, head hung in mourning. "Usagi," she murmured, voice thick with unshed tears. "You saved everyone, you did it. And yet… the sunrise seems less bright this morning without your glow." She licked Usagi's nose, pawed at her chest. Scratched her paw across her arm in angry frustration, stopping only when a white paw rested on hers. Solemn green eyes stared back at her.

"We knew this was a possibility, Luna."

"I can't accept that, Artemis." She pawed at the crescent compact beside Usagi, jumping back as it sprang open. Glittering colored orbs escaped from within, hovering above the chests of the scattered people around her. One by one they began to stir, pushing themselves up with their hands, elbows, running fingers through their hair and brushing off their uniforms. Glittering crescent compacts in various colors glowed bright at their chests as each one began to look around, relief in their eyes. Artemis nudged Minako's cheek with his nose, laughing despite himself when she groaned and pushed him away.

"We're alive?" Rei whispered, staring at her own hands in disbelief.

"But I remember dying," Ami whispered, pushing herself up slowly. "I remember my body was broken."

"And Usagi…" Makoto's voice was hoarse as she coughed apologetically. "Usagi wouldn't stop crying."

"She never could," a wry voice interjected fondly, setting Makoto on alert.

"Who are you?" Makoto called out bluntly, springing to her feet as the navy and yellow senshi did the same, the two eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Honestly, Uranus, calm down," Neptune rolled her eyes, rising slowly and gracefully. "It's natural for them to be defensive, they don't know us – remember?"

Saturn glanced around quietly, eyes falling on Uranus' navy blue crescent compact and the magenta crescent at Pluto's chest before running a finger along the deep purple crescent broach at her own chest. _We are all one and the same now, no longer separated by sinister titles and past failures. Perhaps this had been Usagi's gift to them, to her, for their sacrifices. _"We are warrior senshi, all united under the common goal of protecting our Princess. Perhaps in this lifetime we may fight together."

"Where's Usagi," Minako whispered, turning to where Luna sat with her head hung low. Eight sets of eyes turned slowly towards her fallen form, the way her silver hair hung lifelessly around her. "No... No!"

…

"Minna," Usagi whispered, clasping her hands in sheer joy. "You're alright, you're all alright. I did it," she beamed, turning to Serenity with bright eyes. "What's wrong?"

…

"Usako?" Mamoru stared at where she lay blankly, pulling her fallen form into his lap. Her hand fell to her side like a ragdoll, shattered crystal littering the ground beside her. "No, Luna I… I don't understand. Why wouldn't she come back, why wouldn't she be reborn with us?"

"It is because she used the silver crystal," Sailor Pluto began in a sorrowful voice, magenta eyes cast downwards on Usagi's fallen form. She ran her fingers along the shattered remains of the Phantom Crystal, magenta eyes stony. "And everything within her to cleanse the Earth and ensure everyone's reincarnation."

"Just like Queen Selenity," Neptune murmured, bowing her head. Minako looked from one saddened face to the next, tears burning in her eyes.

"No!" Venus clenched her hands into fists, tears streaming as Kunzite placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "No, that's too cruel. Why should we all be brought back and Usagi's not? I won't accept it."

"Sailor Venus," Pluto smiled, extending her hand. "You are a good leader, and a strong fighter. You have done well." "Not well enough to save her," she replied mournfully, placing her hand in Pluto's. "I refuse to accept that this is the way things must be."

Haruka buried her face into Michiru's shoulder while the aqua senshi stroked her hair with watery eyes. Mars and Jupiter clutched each other's arms, eyes pressed closed in mourning. Ami gathered Luna in her arms, numbly stroking the felines violet fur. Minako stomped her foot, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as Pluto turned to Saturn, placing a solemn hand on the younger senshi's shoulder. Artemis bowed his head, the Shitennou kneeling and following suit. Even Kunzite's eyes were filled with tears, their prince's pain coursing through them as he buried his face in her silver hair.

…

"Do you see?" Serenity whispered, placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Her touch was the first thing she noticed – when her fallen senshi and mother had tried to touched her it hadn't been tangible, a cool whisper of breeze on her skin only. If Serenity could touch her, if she could feel the weight of her hand on her skin it had to mean she was dead.

"See what?"

"See what you have, what you are to them." The princess waited patiently while Usagi looked to her with questioning eyes.

"I am a duty."

"No," Serenity corrected sharply, shaking her head. "I was a duty. And in turn treated them as such. They love you, Usagi, purely. You and I are very different."

"Not so. Everyone died to save me, and ultimately I died as well. We are the same."

"No," she replied again, lacing her fingers through Usagi's as she shook her head again. "They died because they loved you, with everything in them. They loved me too, once, but it was a love born from duty not friendship. I took my life because without Endymion I felt there was nothing left. I was weak, Usagi. I shattered my mother's heart. You gave your life to ensure theirs, to cleanse Earth and bring about a bright future. We are not the same."

Usagi was quiet, a chill traveling the length of her spine at her former self's words. "You can not die today, Usagi. Too many hearts would shatter, to which there is no cure. It's time to leave me behind."

"I don't want you to leave. I'm afraid," Usagi whispered, heart clenching as she watched Mamoru pull her close.

"You are many things, Tsukino Usagi," Serenity smiled, pulling her to her feet, "but afraid is not one of them. Let me go to rest in peace, to finally be relieved from my past burden and failures. Go to Mamoru, Usagi. He needs you more than you need me."

"I'll miss you. You were a part of me. You brought me to him, showed me our past. Without you…" She looked away uncertainly, hugging her arms around her slender body. "Without you he may not recognize me, may not love me."

A finger tilted her chin as blazing eyes seared into hers. "His love for you is pure, Usagi. You just have to look at him to know that.

"When you wake my spirit and the burdens of the past that haunt you all will leave. Everyone will be free."

"I'll miss you." Without hesitation Usagi launched herself forward, embracing her past self fiercely she clutched her until Serenity's body began to break down, a glittering pink star bursting forth from the Star Cauldron.

"Chibi-usa?" She gasped, the familiar pink odangos and curious smile drawing her breath. The small girl waved, smiling brightly before turning away from the Tokyo scene. "Matte!" She cried desperately, running to kneel before her. She placed her hands on the small girls cheeks, pressing her lips to the light pink crescent on her forehead.

"Sailor Moon," she smiled, nuzzling her cheek. "I'll be here waiting for you."

"Hai," she whispered, standing slowly as the small girl squeezed her hand one last time.

_I'll see you soon…_

...

Pluto was the first to stir, her obsidian boots clicking on the concrete as she moved to kneel at Mamoru's side. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, her magenta eyes kind as they glimmered with tears. "Within yourself you carry the Golden Crystal. It is a match to hers and sings in perfect harmony to the Silver Crystal. It's possible it may have the power to heal it."

"I would do anything for her," he replied, pressing his lips to Usagi's forehead. He pressed his eyes closed, hands outlined in gold as the shattered pieces of crystal began to slowly rise from the ground. Gold thread extended from his fingers, lacing silver with gold as the pieces slowly stitched themselves back together. Pluto pressed a finger to her forehead then extended her palm, a magenta thread wrapping around Mamoru and Usagi's. She nodded to Venus to step forward, a glowing orange thread filling a crack in the crystals surface as she extended her palm. Then red, blue, green, turquoise, yellow, and amethyst followed as the other senshi stepped forward to circle around Mamoru. It began to turn, spiraling into a brilliantly sparkling silver rose flecked with gold and the colors of each senshi. It glittered over his palms as he lowered it slowly to Usagi's chest before disappearing, the crescent mark flickering once again on her forehead.

For her the transition was sudden. One moment she was shrouded in mist on the precipice of two worlds, and the next she was lying down on something hard. _Concrete… Arms wrapped around her, warm, so warm…_

It started with the twitch of her little finger. Then the gentle fluttering of her eyelashes against her skin, and finally a desperate gulp for air, as if she was breathing for the first time.

"Chibi-usa," she gasped, sitting up as she coughed violently into her elbow. Perplexed faces stared back at her at the foreign word, everyone too shocked to say anything coherent. Only Pluto gave her a knowing smile as tears flowed freely over her sculpted cheekbones.

"Who died?" She whispered hoarsely, cracking a small smile. Mamoru pulled her close, hugging her to him as if afraid she would disappear. She stiffened but let herself get lost momentarily in the feel of him, the warmth and his smell as he enveloped her. _I won't hold you to loving me, Mamoru. Now that I don't hold the princess, the one you always dreamt of Mamo-chan. My last wish is the chance to grant you freedom from our past. _

Her eyes met his for a moment, a puzzled look gracing his face as her eyes filled with tears. Before he could ask her about it, however, an orange trimmed glove had yanked her from his arms and four senshi had enveloped her with hugs, kisses, and a chorus of _Usagi-chan's_.

She buried her face into Minako's shoulder as they all huddled close together, grateful for each other and the chance to be alive. Luna's pink nose nuzzled her cheek and, Artemis' white paw rested on her shoulder while the four outer senshi stood quietly to the side, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Everyone," Usagi gasped, crying in earnest. "I have cried so much in the past 24 hours I didn't know I had any tears left. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"You've always been a crybaby," Rei and Haruka teased simultaneously, looking to each other in surprise before bursting into laughter. Soon everyone was laughing, Usagi gasping for breath as she untangled herself from Minako to greet the outers with a shy curtesy.

"Usagi," Pluto smiled fondly, placing a gloved hand on her cheek. "It has been the greatest honor to fight with you. One day, when you are ready, you will make a great Queen."

"And we will be here," Neptune grinned warmly, placing a hand tenderly on Usagi's arm. "Ready to serve you and the Prince when that time comes."

"Together, at your command," Saturn nodded, bowing at the waist.

"Odango, it's been a pleasure. Try not to miss me too much,," Uranus winked, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Must you go?" Usagi sighed, resting her head peacefully on Rei's shoulder.

"Yes, it is not our time yet. But we will see you again, it is written in the timeline," Pluto winked, bowing one last time. "Farewell, Princess. Until we meet again." They faded in a burst of glitter, disappearing between the clouds. As the last few specks of glitter disappeared a crystal heart compact fell into Usagi's hands with a thud.

"Well that answers that question," Makoto laughed, waving her hand over her own broach to power down. The other girls followed suit, giggling light-heartedly as the warm sun kissed their skin. A new life, a new chance, free from the past.

"Well, with that settled…" Kaitou began, wrapping his arm loosely over Rei's shoulders. "Who's hungry? Mamoru's buying." He laughed as Mamoru shoved him lightly, rolling his eyes. "Last one there has to kiss Izono!" Masoto called out, Kaitou, Mamoru, Masoto and the girls taking off in a run. A grinning Ami tugged on a rather perturbed looking Izono's arm, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll kiss Izono," she whispered shyly, the annoyed expression on his face quickly turning into a bright blush and mega-watt smile.

Minako turned her gaze up to the sky, closing her eyes in silent thanks. "You know," a gentle voice began as fingers brushed against her bare arm, "Looks like Minako and Saitou might just get their chance after all."

"Oh?" She replied, raising an eyebrow as he slipped a silver band into her ring finger. A heart cut diamond glittered in the center, offset by three small diamonds on each side. "Where did you get that?"

He shrugged, fingers tracing sparks across her arm. "I kept it with me. In case we made it."

"It's not like you to be so optimistic," she countered, crossing her arms as he started to walk away from her towards the rest of the group, a peaceful smile on his lips. "And besides, you haven't even asked me anything. How do you know I'll say yes?"

"You'll say yes," he grinned, holding out his hand to her. She rolled her eyes but took it, letting him pull her close with a quick tug. "Third life's a charm."

When he leaned in to kiss her she didn't say no to that either.

"Uh oh, full house!" Motoki teased, waving to the group as they converged on one of the booths. Usagi stopped at the door, a hand around her wrist tugging her back outside before she could step farther in.

"You did it," Mamoru whispered, grinning at her proudly.

"Yes," she replied, her voice thick as she turned away.

"Usagi I need to tell you –" she shook her head in protest, waving her hands frantically to stop him. "I know what you want to tell me, Mamoru, and I want you to know it's alright, I'll be okay. It'll be difficult at first but I can respect that you have a new chance at life now." She inhaled shakily, cupping her elbow with her hand."

"What?" A perplexed Mamoru began, reaching for her as she shook him off. "What do you mean?"

"That we may never be together. That what we had in the past life is irrelevant now. I can accept that, Mamoru. I want you to be free." She turned from him, stepping into the Crown Arcade with shaky resolve. Minako cast her a questioning look from across the room but she just shook her head in response, forcing a smile. A hand grabbed hers and tugged, forcing her to whirl around as he grinned down at her.

"Baka, Odango," he shook his head. "Who are you calling –" he pressed his hand flat against her lower back, pulling her close against him as he cut her off with his lips. She dipped back, lips parting against his in stunned silence as their friends cat called from the corner.

When he set her back on her feet, strong hands on her shoulders to steady her as she gasped for breath. "What I was _trying_ to tell you, before you kept interrupting, was that I love you.

"And that no matter how many lifetimes we face together, I won't ever stop."

"Oh," she replied quietly, a grin splitting across her lips. "I see."

He quirked an eyebrow, holding her close against him. "You see? Not sure that was quite the response I was expecting," he laughed, pressing his lips to hers once more. "Try again."

"I love you, baka."

"And she loves you, and I love you… will you two get over it and come sit down?" Kaidou smirked, laughing as Mamoru cast a rude gesture in his direction.

"And, honestly, no one has said anything about my ring!" Minako pouted, crossing her arms as the entire table burst into laughter, everyone scooting to make room for Mamoru and Usagi.

"Alright, three chocolate-mint milkshakes, two coffees, one strawberry swirl shake, one iced tea, a vanilla shake…"

Overwhelmed, overjoyed… that was all she could think of to describe how she felt. She let her head fall against Mamoru's shoulder, a peaceful smile painting her lips as she lazily swatted his hand away from her strawberry shake. His lips caught the tip of her nose, soft and sweet.

Tomorrow school would start again, a new enemy could show up… any number of things could try to destroy everything around her. For today, however, her past was redeemed and her future bright – for today, everything was perfect.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
